Noches de Pecado
by Arizona L20I
Summary: ADAP.Cuando su hermano es arrestado por asesinato, la sociedad cierra sus puertas a Isabella Swan. Nadie la ayudará a salvarlo de la horca... salvo Edward Cullen. A cambio de aceptar el caso, Edward le pide tres favores a la desesperada y hermosa joven...
1. Prologo

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M.

_Hola, que tal, mi nombre es Arizona, y terminado de leer este libro me dije, por que no adaptarlo, la verdad es en mis tiempos de ocio de las únicas cosas que hago es leer o libros o fics, y sé que muchs hacen lo mismo. Esta novela es buena, intriga, misterio y por que no? un poco de romance, espero les agrade y de ante mano esta dicho que esto es una adaptación no una historia escrita por mí._

_Arizona._

_Tres noches de peligro..._

_Cuando su hermano es arrestado por asesinato, la sociedad cierra sus puertas a Isabella Swan. Nadie la ayudará a salvarlo de la horca... salvo Edward Cullen. A cambio de aceptar el caso, Edward le pide tres favores a la desesperada y hermosa joven, e Isabella no tiene más remedio que hacer un trato con el pecaminosamente apuesto demonio._

_Tres noches de placer..._

_Buscando pistas en las entrañas de Londres, Isabella debe adoptar el disfraz de una desvergonzada y licenciosa moza, para deleite de Edward. Pero Isabella se jura que sus apasionados gemidos no son más que una farsa. Nunca podría enamorarse de un desconocido tan enloquecedor, arrogante y seductor... ¿no es cierto?_

_Tres noches de pecado..._

_Noche tras noche, Isabella satisface los perversos anhelos de Edward. Pero éste no tardará en desear más de ella que sólo tres noches de pecado... y ni siquiera un sórdido secreto de su pasado le impedirá intentar poseerla para siempre._


	2. Capitulo 1

**Créditos:** Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M.

Hola! ! ! ! !

Bueno, me han dicho que la historia se ha adaptado, no se como responder el comentario entonces lo haré por aquí, mmmm espero no exista ningún problema, no se si se ha adaptado a los pjs de crepúsculo. Por otro lado, espero les guste, creo que al principio la historia es lenta, pero para quienes han leído a Humberto eco les encantara.

Arizona.

CAPÍTULO 1

Londres, 1825

El aro dorado en la boca del león resplandecía bajo la tenue luz de las farolas de gas, y los fieros ojos amarillos del animal parecían vigilarla cuestionando su valor. Con dedos temblorosos, Isabella Swan agarró la parte inferior del aro y lo empujó para golpear la puerta.

El fresco aire nocturno atravesó su piel. Se ciñó aún más el detestado chall sobre los hombros y acercó la oreja a la puerta. Nada.

Estudió los ojos del león, tragó saliva y llamó de nuevo.

El silencio resonó en la noche y tan sólo la cambiante brisa respondió a su desesperación.

Se preguntó si ése sería el final de su búsqueda, un vestíbulo vacío y nadie en casa. Otra puerta cerrada. La última oportunidad de salvar a Seth.

No. No podía pensar así.

Un leve temblor la sacudió, producto de los nervios, el estrés y el miedo. Llevaba días sin dormir y el doble de tiempo sin probar una comida de verdad. Lo único que la sostenía en pie era una barra de pan que había ido racionando. La insistencia de su hermano mayor en que nadie conociera su desesperada situación había convertido el dinero destinado a comprar comida en la nueva y elegante capa de James para las carreras, unas botas nuevas para Seth y un chal para ella.

Una absoluta estupidez.

Y sin embargo, si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada... si no hubiera mantenido aquella terrible discusión con James que hizo que Seth se escapara de casa...

El temblor que sacudía su cuerpo aumentó y se obligó a mantener la compostura. De pronto, el rítmico sonido de las botas de un hombre sobre un suelo de mármol hizo que levantara la cabeza.

Isabella se irguió, bajó la cabeza e intentó calmar los desesperados latidos de su corazón.

Los pasos se detuvieron al otro lado del marco de roble. Por favor, oh, por favor, que esté en casa. No tenía otro sitio adonde ir. Nadie más a quién recurrir.

La puerta se abrió sin un solo ruido, sin emitir siquiera un crujido.

La joven entornó los ojos para protegerse del repentino resplandor. Un hombre alto se apoyaba en la puerta y una luz brillante lo alumbraba por detrás, desde el vestíbulo, resaltando sus rasgos.

-¿Si?

Su voz era áspera y sonaba disgustada. Nada de cortesías, entonces. Tampoco es que hubiera esperado alguna. Ninguna mujer respetable iría hasta aquella puerta a esas horas de la noche.

Eleazar le había rogado que enviara una nota por la mañana para concertar una reunión, pero no podía permitirse esperar tanto tiempo, ya que le resultaría imposible evitar a la muchedumbre.

Eleazar, hablándole de aquel misterioso hombre, le había dado un hilo de esperanza al que se aferraba desesperadamente.

—Necesito hablar con el señor Cullen. —Le hubiera gustado que su voz sonara más fuerte, más serena.

El hombre miró por encima del hombro de la joven y examinó la calle antes de volver a clavar la mirada en ella. Isabella deseó poder ver los rasgos masculinos ahora envueltos en sombras.

—Una hora un tanto extraña para venir a tomar el té.

—Sí. Pero es urgente que hable con el señor Cullen. —Isabella agarró su bolso con fuerza y tragó saliva—. Por favor.

—El señor Cullen no recibe visitas a estas horas de la noche. Vuelva por la mañana. —Su voz todavía era áspera, pero el tono agresivo anterior se había suavizado adquiriendo un matiz profundo y tajante.

En otros tiempos, el orgullo de Isabella había sido tan fiero e intenso que había pensado que podría vivir aferrándose tan sólo a él. El constante dolor en su estómago, la desesperación, la suerte de Seth... Todo aquello le había demostrado que no era así, de modo que buscó en su bolso la tarjeta que había metido en él dos horas antes.

—Se lo ruego, no puedo volver por la mañana. Por favor. Aquí tiene. —Le tendió la tarjeta.

Necesitaba entrar. Haría cualquier cosa para conseguir entrar.

Sus ojos en sombras la contemplaron durante un largo momento antes de extender unos largos dedos para coger la tarjeta. Isabella permitió que se la arrebatara de los suyos con reticencia, arriesgándose a que aquel sirviente la partiera en dos. El hombre dirigió una rápida mirada a la tarjeta y empezó a darle vueltas entre sus dedos. La hacía girar hasta su dedo meñique y luego repetía el recorrido mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella, atravesando las sombras. Era un juego para él, pero esa tarjeta representaba la vida de su hermano.

Isabella alzó la barbilla. Puede que apenas le quedara orgullo, sin embargo, la determinación era un rasgo profundamente arraigado en ella.

Nada impediría que viera al señor Cullen.

Algo pareció cambiar en la actitud del hombre, aunque la joven no pudo estar segura a causa de la oscuridad. Entonces, lo vio retroceder cediéndole el paso.

Isabella rezó una rápida oración y entró.

El vestíbulo era precioso. No debería sorprenderse ya que el barrio era caro, pero los tonos dorados, azul marino y caoba eran de buen gusto y elegantes sin resultar exagerados. El señor

Cullen, sin duda, era alguien que sabía exhibir su riqueza sin caer en la ostentación.

Se volvió hacia él para decir algo y, al verlo, se quedó paralizada.

—Gracias por permitir que espere dentro. —Se aferraba a su bolso para evitar que le temblaran las manos, como si estar a solas con un extraño a altas horas de la noche no fuera suficiente para desconcertarla.

Era alto y fuerte. Su ropa desaliñada, aunque de corte caro, mostraba unos poderosos hombros sin ningún relleno a la vista. Llevaba bastante menos ropa de lo que Isabella estaba acostumbrada a ver. Se había despojado de chaqueta, chaleco, corbata y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber llevado, de forma que lucía sólo una camisa blanca, abierta en el cuello, y unos pantalones negros. Era más esbelto que el fornido boxeador que le había parecido en un primer momento, pero en absoluto mostraba una excesiva delgadez. La joven tragó saliva rectificando su primer pensamiento: no era fuerte, era extremadamente fuerte.

Y su rostro... Una oleada de calor la acarició desde las raíces del cabello hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Unas largas y oscuras pestañas enmarcaban los brillantes ojos del desconocido. Ojos por los que la mayoría de las mujeres matarían. Tenía los pómulos muy marcados y la línea de su mandíbula resultaba demasiado pronunciada.

Aquel hombre poseía un rostro cautivador, fascinante, inusualmente atractivo; una belleza masculina que era casi de otro mundo.

Pero su ceja izquierda se arqueaba en un gesto cínico. Y además, estaba su irónico modo de ladear la cabeza y la expresión hastiada que indicaba que sabía perfectamente la reacción que su aspecto provocaba.

De pronto, el desconocido arqueó aún más su oscura ceja.

Isabella parpadeó y se sintió abrumada por la vergüenza al percatarse de que había estadomirándolo fijamente sin pronunciar palabra.

—Necesito hablar con el señor Cullen. Por favor. Sé que es tarde, pero...

Probablemente las mujeres se lanzaran a los pies de aquel hombre todos los días, pero eso no mitigaba el bochorno y la desesperación que sentía Isabella. A no ser que pudiera utilizar sus encantos para que los guardias liberaran a Seth, o para evitar que la muchedumbre se ensañara con cualquiera vinculado a él, el increíble atractivo del desconocido le serviría de bien poco.

Unos inescrutables ojos verdes la examinaron. Isabella le devolvió la mirada, tratando de evitar sonrojarse sin mucho éxito. No se echaría atrás. Cullen era su último recurso. El único resquicio de esperanza que le quedaba.

El desconocido le hizo una señal con el brazo indicándole que le siguiera, luego se dio la vuelta y avanzó por el vestíbulo con la preciada tarjeta que le había permitido entrar allí sujeta entre dos de sus dedos. Isabella dudó durante una milésima de segundo antes de echar a andar.

La condujo hasta un estudio iluminado tenuemente por el fuego que crepitaba en una gran chimenea. Había un escritorio de color caoba oscuro sobre cuya superficie se amontonaban peligrosamente pilas de libros y documentos. El hombre lanzó la tarjeta sobre aquel caos y acto seguido le señaló una butaca. Un instante más tarde desapareció en el vestíbulo sin pronunciar palabra.

Isabella se sentó indecisa en el filo de la butaca color burdeos. ¿Sería aquel hombre un pariente del señor Cullen? ¿Un extraño ayuda de cámara? El corte de su ropa era excelente, eso se percibía incluso con las pocas prendas que llevaba puestas, pero su manera de actuar la confundía. El modo de indicarle la butaca, el gesto que le hizo para que lo siguiera en el vestíbulo. Su forma de andar, como si intentara pasar desapercibido y casi lográndolo.

Aunque era una tarea que no parecía en absoluto posible. No con ese rostro. No con el modo en que llenaba sus ropas o con su porte.

El apuesto desconocido volvió a atravesar la puerta sin previo aviso, cogió un tomo de una de las estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y rodeó el escritorio. El libro cayó sobre el desorden reinante acompañado de un golpe sordo. Se trataba del Debrett's Peerage, una guía de la Cullenza británica. Luego se dejó caer en un sillón de piel color chocolate y se echó hacia atrás, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la única porción de caoba despejada de objetos.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que necesita tan desesperadamente como para tener que presentarse a estas horas, señorita...?

Isabella se quedó sin habla por un momento.

—Necesito hablar con el señor Cullen —consiguió decir al fin.

—Entonces, felicidades, ha logrado su objetivo. ¿Quiere que la acompañe a la salida? —Hizo una señal en dirección a la puerta sin dejar de atravesarla con la mirada. Sin embargo, su cuerpo permanecía lánguido en el sillón, contradiciendo su expresión y la inclinación de su oscura cabeza. Autoritario, aunque relajado.

Los hombros de Isabella se tensaron.

— ¿Es usted el señor Cullen?

—Sí.

La joven se quedó sin aliento ante el reconocimiento formal y la intensidad en sus agudos y expresivos ojos verdes. Los gestos que él le había dirigido antes, de repente, le parecieron una burla. El hombre sentado frente a ella parecía tan implacable y competente como le habían dicho.

Algo en su interior se rebeló.

—Pero usted respondió a la puerta. Y su ropa... —Agitó una mano señalando su sencilla camisa blanca, suelta y ligeramente arrugada sobre los pantalones negros.

Cullen arqueó de nuevo una ceja, cogió un trozo de alambre medio enrollado y empezó a retorcerlo alrededor de un dedo.

—Es de madrugada. Mi mayordomo y dos de mis lacayos están fuera cumpliendo una tarea que les he encomendado. Si vamos a hacer suposiciones...

Su mirada se centró en el pelo de la joven, que hacía tiempo que se había soltado de las horquillas, bajó hasta llegar a sus manos apretadas y a su estropeado bolso, y descendió por su vestido manchado de barro.

—Usted tiene aspecto de estar a dos pasos de ser una lavandera. Sin embargo, sus modales no dicen lo mismo. Mantiene la cabeza erguida como si fuera de buena cuna. Y no es que un miembro de la... —volvió a recorrerla con la mirada—... ¿pequeña Cullenza? sea más merecedor de mi buena voluntad que una lavandera. Mi experiencia me dice que, en realidad, es al contrario. Una lavandera se gana su lugar en este mundo, después de todo.

Isabella, de repente, tuvo el inesperado deseo de demostrarle qué podía hacer con la pistola oculta en el bolsillo agujereado de su vestido.

— ¿Cómo consiguió esta tarjeta? —Cullen la sacó del desordenado caos, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos índice y corazón—. La escribió Eleazar, así que supongo que se la dio él.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted...? —No había ninguna marca identificativa en la tarjeta. Nada que indicara que venía de Eleazar. Simplemente ponía Sr. Cullen con letras doradas pero sencillas.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó Cullen, en lugar de responderle.

Sus ojos mostraban impaciencia, pero había en ellos un rastro de curiosidad que le ofrecía una mínima esperanza.

La joven se aclaró la garganta. Deseaba aferrarse a ese resquicio de esperanza. Aunque era inevitable, hubiera preferido no darle su nombre. La saliva seca en la falda del vestido y las manchas de tomate en su espalda y rodillas le recordaban qué sucedía cuando lo hacía.

—Isabella Swan.

Cullen entornó los ojos y apretó la tarjeta entre sus dedos. —Entiendo. Y, dígame señorita Swan, ¿qué está haciendo en mi casa a estas horas? —Necesito ayuda.

— ¿Acaso no la necesitamos todos? —Tiró la tarjeta sobre el abarrotado escritorio y empezó a enrollar el alambre despreocupadamente otra vez—. ¿Por qué acude a mí?

—Me han dicho que usted ayuda a quienes lo necesitan. —La joven apeló al último resquicio de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para evitar mostrar la desesperación que sentía.

—Qué interesante.

— ¿Estaba equivocado el señor Eleazar? ¿He malgastado mi valioso tiempo acudiendo a usted? —

A Isabella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras sentía que el resquicio de esperanza que le quedaba empezaba a desaparecer. Había sido una estupidez por su parte pensar de otro modo; hacía ya mucho tiempo que la esperanza la había abandonado.

Aun así, alzó la cabeza todavía más. Su determinación sobrepasaba a la razón. Él seguía observándola como un ave de presa observaría a su próxima víctima. Lo había hecho desde que le había abierto la puerta. Resultaba extremadamente inquietante, y si ella no fuera tan tozuda, habría sucumbido ante semejante brusquedad, ante un golpe así hacia su orgullo.

Cullen ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que Eleazar le explicó cómo trabajo. Rara vez acepto casos de caridadde los miembros de la clase alta.

Su tono era suave, curiosamente sereno, con un leve deje de arrogancia oculto.

Isabella se aferró a los últimos restos de dignidad que le quedaban.

—Dijo que sus servicios costaban diez mil libras.

—Así es.

—O... —Tragó saliva. Ahí era donde yacía el peligro—. O tres favores.

Él siguió enrollando el alambre.

— ¿Y le explicó qué tipo de favores puedo pedirle?

—No —susurró.

Una oscura sonrisa surgió en el rostro masculino. —Bien por Eleazar.

Isabella recordó la expresión un tanto aterrorizada de Eleazar mientras le hablaba de Edward Cullen. Ese hombre hace temblar a los duques, Isabella, tenga cuidado. Si hubiera habido otro modo...

Miró al frío y arrogante hombre que dominaba el espacio frente a ella. Si hubiera otro modo... pero no lo había. No tenía ni un penique. La ley estaba en su contra. La habían condenado al ostracismo, y la sociedad le había vuelto la espalda. Eleazar se había apiadado de ella únicamente por los vínculos que unían a sus familias desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Edward Cullen iba a hacerle pagar con creces toda la ayuda que le prestara. Acabaría con lo que quedaba de su orgullo. Podía verlo en sus gélidos ojos esmeralda.

Pero Eleazar le había dejado muy claro que Cullen era la única persona que podía ayudarla en su situación. No tema ninguna otra opción. No, si quería salvar a Seth.

—Mi hermano fue detenido por las autoridades hace dos noches. —Había permanecido despierta buscando ayuda desde entonces. El miedo y la obstinación eran lo único que la mantenía en pie—. Le acusan de asesinato. Un... —Tragó saliva—. Un agente de policía dijo que iban a intentar acelerar el juicio. —Mantenía la mirada baja, perdida, incapaz de enfocarla en ninguna parte—. Pretenden ahorcarlo.

—El asesino de Middlesex.

Isabella alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

— ¡No es él!

—Aunque es por eso por lo que quieren ahorcarlo, ¿no es así?

La joven cerró los ojos mientras las desvaídas manchas rojas de tomate parecían brillar con más intensidad sobre la tela de su vestido.

—Las noticias viajan rápido en mis círculos. —La voz de Cullen era sedosa y suave, pero fría como el hielo—. Y aunque no fuera así, no es muy difícil llegar a esa conclusión con su aspecto, las horas que son y su apellido.

—Entonces... entonces lo sabe...

— ¿Que su hermano es Seth Swan? Parece probable.

—Él no es un asesino. —Apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Lo cierto es que no puedo afirmar ni negar nada al respecto.

Tras aquellas palabras, el silencio cayó entre ellos como una losa. Cullen parecía bastante dispuesto a alargarlo indefinidamente. Pero todavía no le había dicho que no.

— ¿Me ayudará?

— ¿A demostrar que su hermano es inocente? ¿O a evitar que sus vecinos sigan acosándola? —

Señaló las manchas del vestido.

—A demostrar que mi hermano es inocente. Tiene que entenderlo. —Se inclinó hacia delante, volviendo a aferrarse a aquel último y preciado resquicio de esperanza una vez más—. Seth nunca podría haber hecho una cosa semejante. Sería incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

—He oído eso mismo de algunos de los criminales más peligrosos de la historia. —Continuó enrollando el alambre, como si ella fuera alguien insignificante y él estuviera demasiado hastiado como para decirle que se marchara—. ¿Por qué no contratar los servicios privados de un inspector de policía o a un investigador para limpiar el nombre de su hermano? Son más baratos, se lo aseguro.

Su indiferencia la enfurecía, haciéndola sentir aún más desesperada.

—Todos los fondos de los que disponemos irán destinados a un abogado para que le represente en el tribunal. — ¿Y no era eso una pena? Isabella había percibido el olor a ginebra del abogado desde la entrada de su oficina, pero James le había asegurado que el letrado tenía excelentes referencias y por una vez se había mantenido callada. James también deseaba ayudar a su hermano. Ella sólo esperaba que hubieran hecho el mejor uso del dinero que les quedaba.

— Y el señor Eleazar señaló que si alguien podía ayudarle, era usted. En cuanto al pago de los favores...

—Le repito que un inspector o un investigador serían mucho más baratos. En todos los sentidos.

—Siguió enrollando... y enrollando el interminable alambre—. ¿Qué tipo de favores cree que puedo pedirle?

—No lo sé —musitó. Podía ser cualquier cosa. Fue consciente de ello tan pronto como Eleazar repitió las condiciones de los acuerdos con Cullen.

Pero no tenía más opciones: su hermano iba a ser ahorcado por unos crímenes que no había cometido. Era evidente que las autoridades competentes no pretendían llevar a cabo ninguna investigación más. Deseaban calmar a los ciudadanos y necesitaban castigar a alguien por esos crímenes. Rápido. El juicio sería un espectáculo, una farsa para apaciguar a la muchedumbre fingiendo que impartían justicia. Y Seth, el joven, estúpido y querido Seth, sería ejecutado.

Nadie levantaría un dedo en su defensa, y la población de Londres se sentiría feliz, demasiado feliz, con alguien a quien culpar y castigar.

Isabella necesitaba a Cullen, aunque Eleazar le había insistido en que se asegurara biende que deseaba vender su alma antes de pedirle ayuda. Nadie se libraba de pagar lo que Cullen exigiera.

Daba igual quién fuera.

—No mataré ni haré daño a nadie.

La joven creyó ver por un momento que los ojos masculinos ardían de diversión. Pero cuando Cullen volvió a incorporarse, sus ojos eran dos esquirlas de hielo y su cuerpo parecía aún más grande que cuando lo vio por primera vez.

—Tenga por seguro que si se lo pido, lo hará.

A Isabella le resultó difícil respirar con aquellos ojos clavados en los de ella.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que el rostro femenino le mostró, debió parecerle satisfactorio, porque Cullen volvió a relajarse en su sillón. Sus ojos la estudiaron durante diez tensos segundos antes de ladear levemente la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, dudo que sea necesario. Pero quiero que le quede claro que si acepto ayudarla, seré yo quien ponga las condiciones en cuanto a lo que pretendo de usted. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

El nudo de tensión que atenazaba el estómago de la joven se deshizo, aunque aquella afirmación sobre su futuro le hizo sentir que se formaba uno nuevo.

— ¿Conseguirá la libertad para mi hermano? —Por fin parecía que había conseguido que alguien la ayudara.

Él ladeó aún más la cabeza, haciendo que un mechón azabache cayera sobre su frente.

—Si acepto su caso y es inocente, sí. Si no lo es, no, y usted seguirá debiéndome los favores, lo quiera o no.

La joven se sintió indignada a pesar del persistente miedo que anidaba en su interior.

— ¿Cómo sé que será justo determinando su inocencia? Para usted es mejor proclamar su culpabilidad y cobrar.

Cullen se encogió de hombros con toda tranquilidad, como si estuvieran discutiendo el menú de la cena.

—Es una posibilidad. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que Eleazar le habrá dicho que mi reputación lo es todo para mí. Dudo que nadie quisiera beneficiarse de mis servicios si yo hiciera eso a mis... clientes.

Entornó los ojos e Isabella se estremeció. Eleazar le había dicho que podía confiar en

Cullen. Que él siempre cumplía con su deber.

—Si acepto su caso, no discutirá mis estrategias, me ayudará cuando se lo pida y hará todo lo que le diga. Todo.

Su mirada volvió a atravesarla. Temblores, calientes y fríos, la recorrieron, luchando entre creer sus palabras y la expresión de sus ojos. Su corazón se aceleró más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Isabella Swan, la cuestión es, ¿acepta?

Esta historia continuara…..


	3. Capitulo 2:Irritante, arrogante, pero

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo pierdo el tiempo en vez de hacer tarea.**

Hola, pues bueno, como decir gracias, sinceramente no me esperaba comentarios, el por que?, pues la historia no es mía, d verdad muchas muchas gracias. (Gracias^n)

Pasando a otro punto, chavas, no soy escritora pero si lectora, y creo k a nadie nos gusta quedarnos a medias en las historias, por ende no haría eso, comencé a subir la historia y tengan por seguro que terminare. Avise a la autor k la estaba subiendo y espero no haya ningún problema. La terminare de subir a menos k cancelen mi cuenta.

Sin más agradezco que se den un tiempo para leer.

Arizona.

CAPÍTULO 2

La había enviado a casa sin permitirle responder a su pregunta.

—Me siento intrigado, señorita Swan. Pero no acepto casos como el suyo sin investigar un poco.

Por otro lado, necesita tiempo para decidirse. Usted será esencialmente mía una vez yo haya cumplido con el encargo. Si acepta no habrá vuelta atrás. Entréguele su respuesta a mi mensajero a mediodía y yo le enviaré la mía al anochecer.

Esas palabras de despedida le habían ofrecido poca tranquilidad a la joven. Había estado dando vueltas en la cama escuchando el constante tic-tac del reloj, viendo el amanecer filtrarse en la oscuridad, recordando los destellos de unos provocadores y brillantes ojos verdes cargados de sombras.

Unos labios perfectos dando órdenes y exigiendo su alma.

Se formó un borrón de tinta cuando apoyó la pluma en el papel.

_**Estimado señor Cullen:**_

_Le encuentro irritante y arrogante, independientemente de que su reputación exija semejante comportamiento. Sin embargo, acepto sus confusas condiciones._

Isabella arrugó el papel formando una bola y lo tiró junto a los otros seis que había alrededor de la papelera, oculta entre las sombras de la mañana.

_**Estimado señor Cullen:**_

_Cuanto más nos demoremos, peor será para mi hermano. Acepto que sea un arrog..._

La carta número ocho cayó en la papelera sonando como la losa de una tumba. Era evidente que tenía que abreviar la carta

_**Estimado señor Cullen:**_

_Acepto. Quedo a la espera de su respuesta._

Después de escribir aquellas palabras, firmó y lacró la nota.

Un golpe en la puerta a mediodía anunció la llegada del mensajero. Le sorprendió que Cullen no le hubiera preguntado su dirección en ningún momento.

Su mayordomo provisional se quedó inmóvil cerca del vestíbulo, sin mostrarle ninguna muestra de respeto, mientras ella abría la puerta en su lugar.

— _¡Asesino!_

— _¡Qué vergüenza!_

El mensajero se apresuró a entrar y ella cerró la puerta ahogando los gritos de la calle. El tintineo del cristal indicó que otro objeto había impactado en la ventana del salón. Aquella ventana era la más dañada por la multitud debido a su destacado emplazamiento. El chico inclinó la cabeza al tiempo que ella le entregaba la nota, y le tendió otra a su vez.

Isabella se quedó mirando la mano extendida del muchacho.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un mensaje para usted.

La joven aceptó la nota con dedos levemente temblorosos. —Gracias. Puedes usar la puerta trasera, si lo deseas. —Muchas gracias, señorita. —Inclinó la cabeza y atravesó el vestíbulo.

Tras dirigirle una punzante mirada al mayordomo todavía inmóvil, que sin duda había estado atento a todos los matices de la conversación, Isabella se retiró a su habitación.

La nota era breve y estaba escrita con letras inclinadas y giros elegantes. Debía quedarse en casa hasta que Cullen acudiera a las ocho. Aquella orden la irritó, pero justo en ese instante, un fuerte golpe le indicó que algo que sonaba como una calabaza había impactado contra los ladrillos del exterior.

Tenía hasta la noche para cambiar de opinión, sin embargo, las largas horas diurnas no hicieron más que reforzar su motivación. Los abucheos en las calles, las verduras podridas impactando contra los laterales de la casa, los cristales rotos en el salón... El propietario de su casa arrendada sufriría una apoplejía cuando regresara. Afortunadamente estaba de viaje en el extranjero. De otro modo, les habría desalojado hacía días.

Esperar hasta las ocho fue un infierno. James se había levantado un poco más tarde del mediodía con el único objetivo de tomarse un agua tónica para el dolor de cabeza y volver a tirarse en la cama alegando que se encontraba enfermo. Enfermo por la ginebra y el vino.

Isabella había oído a una de las doncellas deslizarse a hurtadillas en sus aposentos y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando al entrar unas pocas horas más tarde descubrió a James inconsciente con una botella vacía tirada junto a la cama.

El golpe en la puerta, que sonó con la octava campanada del reloj, le hizo sentir más alivio que miedo. Necesitaba hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Buenas noches, he venido a ver a la señorita Swan —anunció una voz profunda y suave.

— ¿Y a quién debo anunciar?

El silencio siguió a la pregunta del mayordomo, e Isabella apareció justo a tiempo para ver la incómoda expresión del criado mientras el Sr. Cullen continuaba mirándolo impasible.

—Ya me encargo yo. Gracias, Yates —dijo la joven.

El mayordomo retrocedió un poco, aunque permaneció a una distancia desde la cual pudiera escuchar. Ella le indicó a su visitante un pequeño estudio en el lateral del salón, pero el Sr. Cullen se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y volvió a salir por la puerta.

Isabella se apresuró a seguirlo mientras él se dirigía a un carruaje aparcado enfrente. Las rápidas miradas que lanzó a un lado y otro le mostraron, afortunadamente y, por una vez, una calle vacía.

— ¿Adónde va? —preguntó.

El cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje cuando les vio aproximarse. El vehículo no tenía nada de especial; parecía resistente y discreto.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

Le tendió la mano y ella se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor. Al no ver a nadie en las inmediaciones y sabiendo que no tenía ninguna otra opción, se agarró con fuerza de sus enguantados dedos y se permitió a sí misma aceptar su ayuda para subir.

El interior del carruaje era bastante agradable: suntuosos asientos de terciopelo, agarraderas de piel y lujosos almohadones. Las cortinas estaban corridas a pesar de que ya casi se había puesto el sol, y una débil lámpara de gas proyectaba sombras en los rincones y rendijas.

— ¿Así que le apetece dar un paseo por el parque a las ocho?

Él cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ella. Su varonil rostro se movía entre las sombras mientras se acomodaba.

—Me apetece que cada frase de nuestra conversación no sea analizada minuciosamente por su mayordomo y el resto del servicio.

La joven apretó los labios, pero resultaba difícil defenderse de eso. No había dicho nada más que la verdad.

— ¿Duda de mi servicio doméstico?

Cullen se quitó los guantes con un lánguido y sensual movimiento en el que cada uno de sus dedos fue acariciado en toda su longitud.

—Por supuesto.

—Toma demasiadas precauciones.

—Soy un hombre cauteloso. Quizá debería hablar con su hermano antes de continuar con nuestras negociaciones. La joven supo al instante que no se refería a Seth.

—James está indispuesto.

—Lástima. —Pasó un guante entre sus dedos. El carruaje se balanceó ligeramente cuando giraron una esquina. —Dijo que a esta hora ya habría decidido si iba a ayudar o no a mi hermano. —Isabella alzó la barbilla, aferrándose a los últimos vestigios de su orgullo—. ¿Lo ha hecho?

— ¿Acepta mis condiciones? ¿Sin protestar? La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en unos ojos que brillaban bajo unas oscuras pestañas, como si se tratara del mismo diablo haciendo un pacto. Una fina capa de sudor cubrió las sienes de Isabella.

—No tengo muchas opciones, ¿no cree? No hubiera acudido anoche a su casa si fuera de otro modo. Y usted ha aclarado muy poco lo que podría desear de mí.

—Un peligroso modo de expresarlo, señorita Swan.

—Un modo perfecto entonces, señor Cullen, ya que tratar con usted no me parece en absoluto algo seguro.

Él se acomodó aún más en el lujoso asiento de terciopelo.

—Puede llamarme Edward. —Las comisuras de sus labios se movieron, como si supiera que ella no haría algo así.

—Prefiero seguir llamándolo señor Cullen. —Las palabras sonaron cortantes. Se sentía impotente con respecto a todo lo demás, así que lucharía hasta su último aliento para mantener cierta apariencia de control.

—Pero yo no quiero que lo haga. —Su tono provocador sonó férreo tras su apariencia de suavidad—. Si nos encontramos en una taberna o en las calles, el hecho de que me llamara así delataría nuestro juego.

¿En una taberna? ¿Nuestro juego? Isabella se mordió el labio inferior e ignoró esa parte de la afirmación por un segundo.

— ¿Todos los habitantes de Londres conocen su nombre?

— Mi nombre no es desconocido en ciertos ámbitos. Ésa es la razón por la que usted trata de contratarme, ¿no es así?

— ¿Y su cara? Es un rostro difícil de olvidar —afirmó Isabella. Al instante, se recriminó por la rapidez de su lengua. Debería sentirse aliviada por contar con ayuda, en vez de atacar innecesariamente al hombre que representaba su única esperanza.

— ¿Acaso está sugiriendo que soy atractivo? Vaya, señorita Swan, creo que me estoy sonrojando.

—Su voz se hizo más profunda al tiempo que jugaba con sus guantes, pasándolos entre sus dedos con movimientos lentos. A la joven le ardían las mejillas.

—Debe reconocer que posee un rostro fácilmente reconocible.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse. Suelo viajar disfrazado. De ese modo, es mucho más fácil para todos.

Él mantuvo su indolente postura recostado sobre los almohadones, sin embargo, la tensión era palpable dentro del carruaje. Los guantes se balanceaban en sus dedos, olvidados por un momento. Isabella tomó nota de esa tensión. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que significaba, quizá pudiera usarlo más tarde en su beneficio.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer nosotros mientras usted está fuera investigando?

—Estaba segura de que bromeaba sobre...

—Usted vivirá conmigo, por supuesto. —Estudió los rasgos femeninos y no pudo evitar sonreír—. Quizá como mi sirvienta. ¿Sabe?, cuanto más pienso en este caso, más interesante me parece.

— ¿Disculpe? Creo que no le he escuchado bien. —Isabella percibió la divertida expresión del Sr. Cullen, y el alivio y la irritación surgieron en respuesta. Era un excelente estratega que jugaba con su desesperación.

—Lo dudo. Su oído parece estar en perfectas condiciones. Usted me acompañará, por supuesto. —Volvió a jugar con los guantes y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero la expresión divertida que Isabella había leído en sus ojos se transformó en una gélida mirada que parecía querer descubrir todos sus secretos.

— ¿Habla en serio? —Se quedó mirándolo durante un segundo—. ¿No está tratando de provocarme?

— ¿No esperará que yo haga todo el trabajo, cuando no va a pagarme ni un penique?

—Le pagaré con favores. Ni siquiera sé en qué pueden consistir, pero no me cabe duda de que usted se asegurará de quedar complacido —replicó intentando contenerse. El pánico y la desesperación no eran una buena combinación.

—Aquellos que me pagan diez mil libras no tienen que hacer otra cosa que quedarse sentados con los brazos cruzados. Usted, sin embargo, participará directamente. Cuando llegue el momento en que exija sus favores, necesito estar seguro de que estará preparada para pagarme con ellos. —

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron oscuros y peligrosos.

Lo cierto era que no se oponía a participar activamente en liberar a Seth. En realidad, la idea la atraía, ya que le permitiría mantener el control de la situación de alguna manera. Pero el hecho de pensar en lo que él estaba insinuando...

—Y hablando de eso, ¿qué tipo de favores exigirá de mí, señor Cullen? ¿Merodear por aquí y por allá? ¿Robar?

Inquisitiva, recelosa, demasiado orgullosa... El hecho de que siguiera soltera a veces no resultaba un gran misterio. La joven alzó la barbilla, lista para una reprimenda.

—No recuerdo haber mencionado nada sobre robos, aunque está bien que tome la iniciativa, Isabella —afirmó con un gesto de burlona aprobación.

—Le resarciré con esos tres favores cuando llegue el momento, siempre que quede satisfecha con sus averiguaciones. —Intentó proyectar un tono altivo a través de sus apretados dientes y su desesperado orgullo—. Supongo que se ve a sí mismo como una especie de mago que concede deseos.

—Si le gusta verme de ese modo... —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Solo que seré yo quien le diga a usted cómo puede servirme a mí. Y, créame, me concederá esos favores. Nunca he dejado a nadie insatisfecho.

Su burlona sonrisa se volvió aguda y sensual. Isabella estaba casi segura de que él sabía perfectamente cómo afectaba aquel gesto a los miembros del sexo opuesto. Se estremeció y se irguió.

—Tiene muy buena opinión de sí mismo. Yo cumpliré mi parte siempre que usted cumpla la suya.

—De repente, parece mucho más segura de sí misma, señorita Swan. —Se acarició la bien definida mandíbula con sus largos dedos—. Me asombra el cambio.

—Cuando lo conocí estaba nerviosa. —Y desesperada. Ninguna de las dos emociones había cambiado en realidad.

—No es precisamente algo que yo admitiría ante alguien que es prácticamente un desconocido. ¿Quién sabe lo que yo puedo hacer ahora con esa información? —Su voz se tornó desganada—. ¿Ahora ya no está nerviosa?

La joven alzó aún más la cabeza, incapaz de responder. El aire desganado del Sr. Cullen desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. Se inclinó hacia delante, y el aire, la tensión, se fundieron en un mismo punto. Isabella se pegó contra el terciopelo del asiento. Estaban al menos a medio metro de distancia, pero de repente le parecieron unos pocos centímetros.

— ¿Me tiene miedo, señorita Swan? —susurró. Su tono era una mezcla de amenaza y burla. El interior del carruaje pareció más oscuro, las sombras más alargadas.

— ¿Tengo razones para tenérselo? —respondió fingiendo una calma que no sentía.

—Desde luego. —Los ojos masculinos parecieron pasar de un verde brillante al negro, al tiempo que se inclinaba pasando más allá del alcance de la luz de la lámpara.

Los labios de la joven se abrieron y sus pensamientos se helaron. No. No, no le cedería todo el control, se dijo a sí misma intentando permanecer tranquila.

Cullen volvió a recostarse, la luz volvió a iluminar sus ojos y les devolvió ese asombroso color verde, casi demasiado brillante para ser real. Continuó pasando los guantes de cuero de aspecto suave entre sus dedos, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿No hay nadie que pueda oponerse a que me acompañe? ¿Quizá su hermano mayor?

¿Qué hay de sus relaciones sociales? Puede que estén contra las cuerdas, pero su familia todavía se aferra con tenacidad a sus contactos.

¿Cómo demonios sabía él nada sobre su familia?

—James no dirá nada. Y en lo que respecta a nuestras relaciones sociales... importan poco ahora.

—He descubierto que las relaciones sociales, sobre todo para las clases altas, significan mucho. Ni se le ocurra mentirme tan pronto. —Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos permanecían fríos y remotos.

—Con el arresto de Seth y mi visita a su casa, creo que no hay problema en decir que cualquier relación social ya se ha roto. — Desvió la vista, deseando que la cortina estuviera abierta para así poder perderse en las vistas—. Ni ayer ni hoy hemos recibido una sola invitación. Anteayer recibimos sólo dos, y sin duda se debió a que no habían oído las noticias a primera hora de la mañana, a tiempo para revocarlas antes de que fueran enviadas.

— ¿Ningún pretendiente aguardando entre bastidores?

—No. —Era espantoso reconocerlo ante un hombre como él.

Sus ojos la sopesaron, e Isabella temió que pudiera ver en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Aun así, todavía no es tarde. Pero si trabaja conmigo, echará por tierra cualquier futura oferta procedente de su nivel social.

—Lo sé. —Aquel reconocimiento no surgió con la fuerza que había esperado.

Anhelaba tener un hogar estable propio, uno en el que no tuviera que preocuparse por la siguiente comida o por el techo que cubriera su cabeza. Pero tras la muerte de sus padres, había aprendido que las fantasías había que enterrarlas en lo más profundo. El tipo de hombre que ella deseaba no podría encontrarse entre su pequeño grupo de conocidos que cada vez era más reducido, y su afilada lengua había ido acabando con el resto de posibilidades rápidamente.

James sería responsable de ella un año más y se mostraba intransigente con las clases inferiores.

Se negaba rotundamente a permitir que se casara con un comerciante o un hombre de negocios... aunque tampoco es que conociera a alguno. Y a esas alturas, dudaba de que ni siquiera un comerciante deseara casarse con alguien tan estrechamente relacionado con el asesino de Middlesex.

—Podría distanciarse de su hermano Seth.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, podría —susurró—. Pero diría muy poco de mi persona si me importaran más mis perspectivas matrimoniales que la vida de mi hermano. El ladeó la cabeza. —Ya veremos.

Se puso tensa y el miedo, junto con la desesperación, desaparecieron una vez más tras una nube de ira.

— ¿Tiene que ser tan detestable, señor Cullen? No recuerdo haber hecho nada para ganarme su animadversión.

Él siguió pasándose los guantes de piel entre los dedos mientras la sopesaba con la mirada.

—Necesitaré ver los aposentos de su hermano y revisar sus pertenencias.

—Como desee. Mañana...

—No. Iremos ahora. Necesita recoger sus cosas, y tenemos menos posibilidades de que nos sigan a estas horas de la noche. Sin más, dio unos golpes en la trampilla.

— ¿Recoger mis cosas? ¿A qué se refiere?

—La necesito cerca. —Una vez el carruaje hubo dado la vuelta, el Sr. Cullen se alzó todo lo que le permitía su asiento, bajó la mirada y centró la atención de su atractivo rostro y sus fríos ojos en ella—-. Tendrá que trasladarse a una casa de mi propiedad. Un lugar donde atraigamos poco la atención, y podamos entrar y salir como nos plazca.

— ¿Qu... qué? —balbuceó—. ¿Instalarme con usted?

—Acaba de decir que no sería un problema, Isabella. En vista de que no está preocupada por su reputación...

—Yo no he dicho que no estuviera preocupada —replicó entre dientes—. Haré lo que sea necesario, pero lo que me está pidiendo... Él se puso los guantes con tranquilidad.

—Entonces, ¿podría dejar su casa en cualquier momento sin llamar la atención? ¿Sin importar cómo vaya vestida? ¿Podría salir andando y nadie diría ni notaría nada? Excelente.

De repente, Isabella tuvo una visión de sí misma vestida de forma totalmente impropia y dirigiéndose a Golden Square. La multitud había estado lanzando verduras podridas contra la casa durante dos días. ¿Qué lanzarían si ella iba vestida de un modo atrevido?

— ¿Dónde está ese lugar al que quiere que vaya? Y ¿quién estará con nosotros?

Los dedos del Sr. Cullen se movieron para acoplar bien el guante a la mano.

—Está cerca del East End, donde pasaremos gran parte del tiempo. Se habla de cambiarle el nombre a su hermano y llamarlo el Asesino de Clerkenwell, ya que se han producido dos asesinatos allí. Deberíamos buscar en esa zona primero, ¿no cree?

Su tono burlón la irritó.

— ¿Con qué personal cuenta allí?

— ¿Personal? No, nada de personal. Estaremos solos nosotros dos.

Se quedó boquiabierta e intentó decir algo, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra.

—Está de suerte —siguió él—. Acabo de terminar con un caso y puedo dedicarme totalmente a este trabajo. Y... me interesa. Ahora, vayamos a recoger sus pertenencias.

—No puedo quedarme en una casa sola con usted. —Fue una respuesta sin sentido, ya que acababan de hablar sobre su maltrecha reputación y su falta de perspectivas matrimoniales.

Pero al menos conservaba su beligerancia.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió.

—Le aseguro que mis gustos no incluyen morenas desamparadas. No tiene por qué preocuparse por mí.

Edward Cullen apenas le dedicó una rápida mirada mientras salía del carruaje y aquello hirió profundamente su orgullo, el poco que ella creía que todavía conservaba.

—Es usted un hombre increíblemente grosero y arrogante —le espetó al tiempo que bajaba tras él y el Sr. Cullen empezaba a ascender las escaleras de entrada—. Ni siquiera sé por qué le escucho.

No ha hecho nada para inspirar mi confianza.

Él se detuvo de pronto y se volvió. Isabella esperaba encontrarse con una reacción furiosa o molesta ante aquel ataque a su honor, pero se sorprendió al ver una expresión divertida en su lugar.

— ¿No?

Fue hasta ella y dio una vuelta a su alrededor. Los puños de la camisa del Sr. Cullen rozaron la manga de la joven y también la tela que cubría su espalda.

—Sin embargo, a pesar de sus protestas, me seguiría aunque yo fuera repugnante, ¿verdad?

Su voz era un susurro por encima de su oído.

—Porque no tiene ningún otro sitio adonde ir y su querido y leal amigo Eleazar le dijo que podía confiar en mí. Y eso es lo que va a hacer, Isabella, ¿no es cierto?

Todo el vello del cuerpo femenino se erizó en respuesta a la sensualidad impresa en la voz de Edward Cullen. Tratando de luchar contra aquella sensación, Isabella apretó los dientes.

—Usted no me gusta, señor Cullen.

Él se rió en voz baja. La joven pasó una mano por la parte posterior de su cuello para acabar con aquellos estremecimientos.

—No me importa, señorita Swan. —Su tono era seductor y grave, pero todavía había acero bajo él—. Siempre que mantenga su parte del trato, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Y ahora muévase.

Esta Historia Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 3: Y mi venganza?

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea y estudiar para los exámenes.

Hola señoritas, ps aquí un nuevo capi, creo k no ha gustado la historia, pero he dado mi palabra, y eso se acaba por k se acaba.

Gracias a eccaza y alimago. Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, t espero les guste, y si eccaza, a mi también me revienta cuando se pone pesado, pero esperemos que Bella no se la ponga fácil, que lo haga sufrir y aprenda a valorarla.

Arizona.

CAPÍTULO 3

Isabella se molestó un poco cuando el mayordomo y el lacayo lanzaron una mirada a Edward Cullen y le permitieron pasar sin hacer ningún comentario. Probablemente tenían la esperanza de que fuera algún caballero rico que la quisiera como amante, lo que supondría que sus sueldos estarían a salvo. Los sirvientes no eran estúpidos. Sabían que la situación era desesperada.

Cuando las comidas se limitaban a pan y agua, y se había despedido a la cocinera, no era difícil llegar a ciertas conclusiones. A Isabella le sorprendió que los sirvientes se hubieran quedado con ellos tanto tiempo. Sin duda,

James era muy hábil con sus promesas y mentiras.

Mientras que los dos sirvientes debían de estar deseando que ella se levantara las faldas para el misterioso hombre con el que había entrado, era evidente que las dos doncellas que merodeaban por la entrada deseaban levantarse las suyas propias en su lugar, si se dejaba guiar por sus expresiones. El mayordomo debió de haber reunido a los otros tres sirvientes en el vestíbulo de entrada en cuanto ella salió, a la espera de los cotilleos que su regreso despertaría.

— ¿Señorita?

El comentario fue dirigido a ella, pero los ojos de Jeanie no se apartaron en ningún momento del Sr. Cullen.

—Tráeme mi bolsa de viaje por favor, Jeanie.

—Sí, señorita. -—Sus ojos vacíos siguieron clavados en su objetivo—. Estoy deseando ir a donde quiera que viajemos.

Isabella observó cómo la otra doncella, Jane, clavaba una avariciosa mirada en el Sr. Cullen mientras éste recorría con la mirada la planta baja. Los ojos de la criada lo abarcaron todo, desde la inclinación de la cabeza del inesperado visitante hasta la curva de su espalda, y a continuación dio lo que pareció ser un paso involuntario en su dirección, como si una fuerza invisible la atrajera hacia él.

Eso hizo decidirse a Isabella. Había estado pensando en si debía llevarse a una de las doncellas, pero prefería pelearse con los cierres de los vestidos e incluso ponérselos al revés que tener que soportar eso de nuevo. Por otra parte, ninguna de las dos le era leal. La idea de tener un mediador entre ella y el Sr. Cullen la atraía, pero no lo suficiente para compensar lo negativo.

—No, no requeriré tu presencia en el viaje. Por favor, tráeme la bolsa.

El Sr. Cullen le lanzó una mirada perspicaz, que dejaba traslucir también algo semejante a la irritación, pero por primera vez, no creía que fuera dirigida a ella.

—Muéstreme el dormitorio de su hermano.

Isabella obedeció y le guió escaleras arriba. La habitación de Seth estaba desordenada y ella nunca había sido capaz de encontrar nada allí. Aunque quizá El Sr. Cullen sí fuera capaz, teniendo en cuenta el estado de su propio estudio.

El husmeó un poco, cogiendo y examinando objetos, asintiendo o murmurando entre dientes. Aquel murmullo resultaba discordante en una atmósfera tan cargada.

—Voy a hacer el equipaje —le interrumpió Isabella—. Confío en que estará bien. No moleste a James, por favor. El no... no se muestra muy agradable después de una noche dura. O un día.

— ¿No se muestra agradable? —Los agudos ojos de Cullen se clavaron en los suyos, buscando algo. Debió de encontrarlo porque sus hombros se relajaron y le hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano—. Tranquila, no molestaré a su disoluto hermano.

Las dos doncellas, que aguardaban atentamente en el pasillo, la siguieron a su habitación.

— ¿Quién es él, señorita?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Sólo un hombre. —Cogió la bolsa de las manos de Jeanie, que no parecía capaz de soltarla por iniciativa propia, atónita y ensimismada como estaba.

Jane, la más descarada de las dos, se abrió paso dando un codazo a su pasmada compañera y lanzó una mirada a Isabella con el petulante desdén que había empezado a mostrarle desde que habían dejado de llegar las invitaciones y sus vecinos les habían dado la espalda. En realidad, tanto Jane, como el resto de los sirvientes, estaban en una situación muy ventajosa dada su situación en la casa y le contaban chismorreos a cualquiera que tuviera un penique.

Una parte de ella podía entenderlo, ya que los sirvientes no habían cobrado desde hacía meses. Resentidos y hambrientos como se encontraban, buscaban vengarse de ellos y al mismo tiempo sacar algún provecho. Sin embargo, otra parte de ella les detestaba por contribuir con sus habladurías a la caída de su hermano.

— ¿Qué va hacer con ese hombre? —preguntó Jane.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme con el equipaje? —inquirió Isabella a su vez, eludiendo responder.

Cogió un montón de ropa y la metió en la bolsa. No tenía mucha, pero sin el meticuloso cuidado que requería empaquetarlos, los vestidos ocupaban mucho espacio.

Jane pasó un dedo por el borde de la bolsa.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Su nombre es «ten cuidado con tus modales». —Isabella cogió otro puñado de prendas interiores del armario ropero, una camisola y unas enaguas de repuesto, y dos pares de medias. Jeanie deambulaba a su alrededor, todavía con aspecto aturdido, pero empezó a ayudarle a doblar y colocar las prendas. Jane continuó observándola y la joven no pudo soportarlo más.

—Si no vas a ayudar, sal de aquí.

La doncella esbozó una sonrisa burlona y salió de la estancia dándose aires.

—Lo siento, señorita, no sé qué le ha pasado —se disculpó Jeanie en cuanto la falda de Jane hubo desaparecido por el marco de la puerta.

—No te preocupes. —Jeanie siempre le había parecido muy dulce. No muy lista, pero dulce—. Agradezco tu ayuda.

—No hay de qué, señorita. Puedo empaquetar sus aceites esenciales, si lo desea.

—Sí, eso sería fantástico.

Jeanie se dirigió a la estancia adyacente donde Isabella guardaba sus perfumes y horquillas, sus artículos de tocador y sus joyas.

Un sonido sibilante procedente del pasillo hizo que la joven volviera la cabeza. Se asomó por la puerta y vio que los dos sirvientes masculinos estaban merodeando por el pasillo, intentando parecer ocupados.

— ¿Es que no tenéis nada que hacer?

El lacayo la miró con altivez y el mayordomo giró la cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Al parecer, la joven había perdido cualquier autoridad que pudiera haber tenido. La familia Swan tenía graves problemas en todos los aspectos. Isabella se irguió ante aquella idea.

—Id a buscar una lámpara de repuesto y mi parasol. Los dos se quedaron mirándola durante un tenso y prolongado momento. Finalmente, se volvieron y bajaron por las escaleras, con una promesa en los ojos de que regresarían. Isabella tomó una temblorosa inspiración. Su antigua vida había acabado. Había llegado a su fin desde el momento en que sus padres murieron, pero ahora la puerta se había cerrado del todo. Estaba al nivel de uno de sus... de todos sus sirvientes. O lo estaría muy, muy pronto.

Se colocó una mano sobre el corazón, que latía como si nunca fuera a recuperar su ritmo normal.

El sonido sibilante volvió a escucharse, así que Isabella avanzó en silencio por el pasillo hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Seth.

—Ya se lo he dicho, señor, estoy aquí para servirle. Puedo ayudarle con cualquier cosa que necesite. —El énfasis era difícil de ignorar. Jane bajó la voz, pero Isabella, desde tan cerca, aún podía oírla—. Sé dónde están todos los objetos de valor. La gente pagará bien por las piezas buenas. Yo no le cobraré ni un penique.

La insinuación de lo que la doncella le ofrecía gratuitamente a Cullen no pasó desapercibida para Isabella, ni tampoco el hecho de que los sirvientes habían estado registrando y vendiendo las pertenencias de Seth, como si él formara parte de un espectáculo.

El escozor que le desbordaba bajo la piel, una lenta ira e irritación, se transformó en fuego.

Ella era consciente de que se estaban aprovechando del escándalo, pero había pensado que sólo lo hacían a través de los chismorreos, no robándoles. Durante un instante la furia le impidió pensar con claridad.

— ¿Cuántas cosas habéis vendido? ¿Y qué eran? —preguntó el Sr. Cullen.

Su seductora voz intentaba sonsacarle más y más.

—Pequeños objetos, nada tan bueno como lo que yo podría darle. Un reloj, un pañuelo, algunas corbatas. Incluso hay un diario escondido en el que el asesino de Middlesex escribió sus pensamientos más profundos.

La joven podía sentir la humedad sobre sus mejillas, la rabia impotente. Deseaba entrar sin previo aviso, coger a la doncella y zarandearla. Preguntarle por qué les había robado.

Un último resquicio de sentido común la mantuvo en su sitio. No sabía dónde estaba el diario de Seth, y entrando ahora no conseguiría nada. Pero tan pronto como la sirvienta lo sacara, se encargaría de aquella desagradecida.

—Estaría interesado en ver eso, y cualquier otra cosa que él haya escondido. Seguro que eres una chica con recursos. —La voz de Cullen sonaba melodiosa y profunda. Cautivadora. Las palabras atravesaban la puerta y parecían tener el poder de envolver a Isabella, lo que, inexplicablemente, consiguió enfurecerla aún más.

La doncella soltó una risita tonta. Isabella podía sentir su excitación y lo impresionada que estaba. Podía imaginar a la perfección la forma en que la doncella estaría inclinándose hacia él, embelesada y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir su aprobación. —Está justo ahí.

Algo fue arrastrado por el suelo, seguramente la mesita de noche.

—El esconde todas las cosas que no quiere que encuentre su entrometida hermana.

Isabella observó el péndulo del reloj del pasillo como si aquel movimiento continuo pudiera mejorar las cosas e impidiera que sollozara.

— ¿Qué opina él sobre su hermana?

—Seguramente lo que todos pensamos. No se puede decir que posea una belleza espectacular, es pobre y tiene una lengua afilada. No es de extrañar que siga soltera.

Algo cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido seco. La joven continuó observando el vaivén del reloj, que marcaba cada sencillo y punzante segundo.

—Aquí está. —Se oyó el crujir de una falda al moverse y el firme sonido de un libro golpeando la palma de una mano.

¿Qué iba a hacer Cullen con el diario de Seth? Por la mente de Isabella pasaron a toda velocidad pensamientos apenas definidos de aquel hombre vendiendo un material tan valioso, tal y como habían hecho los sirvientes.

No sabía nada sobre él. No le había dado ninguna razón para pensar que haría honor a su palabra. Y si sus propios sirvientes estaban sacando provecho, ¿qué detendría a un completo desconocido de actuar aún peor?

— ¿Lo has leído? —La voz de Cullen interrogando a la sirvienta interrumpió los sombríos pensamientos de Isabella.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. La sensación de desmayo que se había convertido en un constante compañero para la joven en las últimas semanas volvía a visitarla una vez más.

Ella le había dado acceso a todo. En su desesperación, le había dado a ese hombre material real que podría usar contra su familia. ¿Qué había hecho?

—No, no sé leer. Aunque puedo hacer muchas otras cosas, cosas mejores

—contestó Jane.

—Estoy seguro de que eso es cierto. Pareces muy diligente.

Jane se rió, lo que hizo que Isabella pensara un tanto maliciosamente que la doncella no tenía ni idea de qué significaba la palabra diligente.

De repente se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la puerta y después Jane gimió, con voz grave y entrecortada. Era el sonido de una mujer que había probado el más exquisito manjar. A Isabella se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo y su estómago se agitó.

—Ahora sé una buena chica y saca las otras cosas, ¿lo harás?

—Sí, sí, ahora mismo.

Se oyeron muchos movimientos y golpes. Y Jane seguía soltando risitas. Era un sonido desagradable y chirriante, como la rueda de un carruaje que rozara en su eje.

—Ah, sí, eso es perfecto. Y eso también. Desde luego, eres un regalo del cielo, Jane.

La rueda del carruaje chirrió sobre una roca irregular.

—Por usted, lo que sea, señor. Lo que sea.

Isabella no pudo soportarlo más. Recorrió de puntillas el pasillo y luego volvió sobre sus pasos asegurándose de pisar fuerte. La chirriante risa de la doncella cesó de repente.

Isabella dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y apareció en la entrada.

—Ah, Jane, estás aquí. Por favor, ayuda a los hombres abajo. Están buscando mi parasol. Al parecer no lo encuentran.

Su parasol estaba en la cómoda de los complementos a la espera de ser empaquetado.

Jane parecía furiosa y abrió la boca, pero el Sr. Cullen se le adelantó.

—Una dama que se precie no puede separarse de su parasol. — Su tono era despreocupado, sin embargo sus ojos no se apartaron de los de Isabella, observándola en busca de algo.

Jane le lanzó una mirada envenenada y, acto seguido, se volvió hacia el Sr. Cullen, toda dulzura y suavidad.

—Iré a por él y regresaré en un momento.

Él sonrió perezosamente como si fuera un gato satisfecho. Y si había que guiarse por la reacción de Jane, era obvio que con ese gesto conseguía que las mujeres desearan acariciarlo.

A su pesar, Isabella tuvo que admitir que la imagen también le provocó a ella un picor en los dedos. Sin embargo, los dobló sobre la palma de la mano con la suficiente fuerza como para desgarrar la piel.

Jane salió de la estancia sin mirar a su señora y, segundos después, se pudieron escuchar sus pasos descendiendo por la escalera.

—Usted. —Isabella señaló con el dedo a el Sr. Cullen, demasiado furiosa para importarle que temblara.

—Yo —se burló—. El hombre que ha conseguido el diario de su hermano.

Le lanzó el libro a los pies.

Isabella se arrodilló y colocó la mano sobre la cubierta de piel; su ira y su ansiedad se fueron disipando como el vapor, para ser sustituidas por la confusión y la incertidumbre.

— ¿Le ha gustado lo que ha oído? ¿O va a decirme que no estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta durante todo el tiempo, Isabella?

La joven se quedó mirándolo sin comprender. De repente, se sentía muy cansada. Las últimas setenta horas cayeron sobre ella haciendo añicos el débil castillo de naipes que era su vida y que hasta ahora se había sustentado en la ira. Estaba exhausta. Aquel hombre la hacía sentir cada vez más frágil y vulnerable.

—Bueno, ¿quiere el diario? —La voz de Cullen estaba matizada por una oscura ronquera—. ¿O debo dejarlo aquí para que su querida doncella lo venda al mejor postor?

¿Estaba enfadado con ella? ¿Qué le daba ese derecho? Era él quien jugaba con ella.

—No querría que se desperdiciaran sus esfuerzos. —La ira de Isabella resurgió con fuerza—. Quizá debiera quedarse aquí para sonsacarle más información a Jane haciendo uso de sus armas de seducción.

— ¡Quiere utilizar mis encantos físicos! Estoy horrorizado. —Su tono era burlón, pero había algo peligroso en él. Un torbellino que amenazaba con arrastrar a la joven.

—Parecía estar haciéndolo muy bien por su cuenta.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—No era un cumplido —le espetó. Sus labios casi se agrietaron por la fuerza que requirió pronunciar las palabras—. Era una acusación.

—Una acusación —repitió—. Le recuerdo que solicitó mi ayuda, señorita Swan.

Isabella hundió las uñas en la palma de su mano izquierda y cogió el diario con la otra mano sin levantarlo.

— ¿Me lo habría dado si yo no les hubiera escuchado?

—Y yo que pensaba que confiaba en mí —se mofó despreocupado.

—No confío en usted en absoluto. Cometer un pecado sería menos peligroso.

De repente, Cullen se sentó sobre sus talones frente a ella. Se había movido tan rápido que la joven no pudo reaccionar.

—Es una pena, Isabella. —Pasó el pulgar por la tapa de piel del diario, acariciando con la punta de su dedo los de la joven. Su voz contenía un profundo tono seductor—. Si no confía en mí, su hermano acabará en la horca. Y le garantizo que aun así estará en deuda conmigo. Tres servicios.

Tres tareas. ¿Tres noches de pecado?

Recorrió con las puntas de los dedos el dorso de la mano Isabella y luego la dejó libre. El hombre más peligroso que jamás hubiera conocido estaba agachado frente a ella. Ningún otro

Había conseguido causar tal inquietud y desasosiego en la joven.

—Me gustaría saber si pensaba darme el diario, en caso de no haber escuchado tras la puerta —musitó, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Cullen se inclinó hacia ella, de forma que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que le diré la verdad? —susurró en respuesta. El matiz sensual todavía estaba impreso en su voz.

De pronto se oyeron pasos en la escalera. Paralizada, Isabella esperó inútilmente a que él se moviera. Los pasos se acercaban. Un pie golpeó en lo alto de la escalera.

La boca de Cullen se curvó. Estaba tan cerca de ella que la joven podía distinguir las finas líneas de los labios masculinos.

Tomando una rápida decisión, Isabella se echó hacia atrás alejándose de él, se puso de pie y apretó el diario contra su pecho.

—No podemos localizar su parasol.

La joven procesó las palabras de Jane sin siquiera volverse.

—Trae al señor... trae a este... trae a este caballero algo para beber, Jane. Estoy segura de que apreciará el gesto.

Isabella escuchó un gruñido ahogado antes de que los pasos se alejaran una vez más.

—Pobre Jane. ¿Siempre abusa de ese modo de sus empleados?

Ella agarró con más fuerza el diario. Aquel hombre acababa con todas sus defensas. Aquella voz suave y burlona... La arrogante inclinación de su cabeza... El modo en que continuaba agachado sobre sus talones... La manera en que la miraba fijamente con unos hastiados ojos verdes a través de los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente, prometiéndole todo tipo de cosas...

— ¿Y si lo hago? Estoy convencida de que usted la acariciará hasta que quede satisfecha. Es eso lo que usted hace, ¿no es cierto?

—Siempre dejo satisfechos a mis clientes, Isabella. —Se echó hacia atrás apoyándose sobre las manos y sus largas piernas quedaron extendidas ante él—. ¿Hay algún servicio en especial que le interese?

El sexo y el misterio serpentearon entre ellos, ascendieron en espiral rezumando por cada poro de la piel de Edward Cullen.

—No.

—Lástima. —Volvió a ladear la cabeza en un gesto desdeñoso y burlón.

—Creía que las morenas desamparadas no eran su estilo.

—No lo son. Pero una de las cosas de las que me precio es de saber manejar a las víboras.

Isabella se puso tensa.

— ¿Suele salirse con la suya con ese tipo de comportamiento?

Él esbozó una fiera sonrisa.

—Siempre.

—Lástima. —Se volvió y salió de la habitación. No podría responder de sus actos si permanecía en la misma estancia que él por más tiempo.

Probablemente lo mataría. O haría algo peor, como caer presa de sus ojos y sus gestos.

De nuevo en su dormitorio, se encontró a Jeanie con una gran cantidad de cosas preparadas para su inspección. Isabella observó a su doncella alzar la mirada hacia ella y luego desviarla, azorada.

—Entonces, ¿ha acabado con el equipaje? —La joven escuchó aquella maldita voz tan varonil a su espalda, que explicaba el hecho de que su doncella se hubiera quedado repentinamente paralizada.

— ¿Por qué no molesta a Jane? — replicó al tiempo que colocaba una bolsa de joyas en un rincón de la maleta—. Parece bastante entusiasmada por recibir su atención.

—Sus comentarios me duelen, Isabella.

—Estoy segura de ello. —Él se estaba burlando, por supuesto, pero era cierto que últimamente su lengua parecía más afilada que de costumbre.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Iba a sufrir una crisis nerviosa si seguía con esos pensamientos tan destructivos.

— ¿Es eso todo lo que tiene? —preguntó Cullen.

—Si va a hacer comentarios odiosos, preferiría que esperara en cualquier otro sitio.

El sostuvo entre sus dedos el bajo de un vestido negro y ella le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

—Muy moderno. —Silbó y acarició la tela del vestido—. Y yo que pensaba que había poco que pudiera superar su atuendo actual.

—Estoy de luto.

—Sus padres murieron hace dos años.

Isabella levantó la mirada bruscamente, asombrada de que él supiera aquello.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Sé muchas cosas. Como cuándo miente.

Que hubiera prolongado su periodo de duelo un segundo año era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, pero no podía permitirse nuevos vestidos, y transformar los antiguos en prendas más modernas no le serviría de mucho. Por otra parte, los vestidos oscuros la protegían de otros modos, haciendo que su feminidad no se viera amenazada. No podían hacerla responsable de su carencia de encantos femeninos llevando vestidos como aquellos.

Además, el vestuario de James era el que se llevaba la mayor parte del presupuesto familiar.

—Usted no puede saber eso. —Le apartó la mano y dobló el vestido.

—No dedique demasiado tiempo a decidir de qué bonito vestido no puede prescindir.

Sin duda se burlaba de ella, consiguiendo que deseara responderle de la misma forma, pero podía ver la verdad en sus palabras y la seriedad en sus ojos. Se volvió hacia sus efectos personales. Los vestidos podían sustituirse.

Los efectos personales no.

No podía confiar en los sirvientes y James pronto sería incapaz de mantener alejada a la furiosa muchedumbre. Las calles exigían a gritos venganza. La casa de Edward Cullen, aunque le irritara admitirlo, era un lugar más seguro donde guardar sus recuerdos y sus más preciados objetos.

Puede que no confiara en él, pero en lo más profundo de su interior, más allá de su ira cansada e irracional, percibía que aquel hombre se guiaba por un código que no traspasaría.

Cullen husmeó por la habitación, lanzando sonrisas a Jeanie, que no dejaba de soltar risitas tontas, y enviando a Jane a cumplir un sinfín de recados en el piso inferior mientras Isabella recogía sus últimas pertenencias.

Cuando Jeanie desapareció para recoger una última caja, Cullen se reclinó sobre la cama como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

— ¿Sabía que estaban vendiendo las cosas de su hermano?

Los labios de la joven se tensaron.

—No.

Necesitaba hacérselo saber a su hermano mayor de algún modo, así que cogió una pluma y escribió una nota. Entró sin hacer ruido en la habitación de James y se la colocó en la mano para que los sirvientes tuvieran menos posibilidades de encontrarla. Por primera vez en dos años, se alegraba de que su hermano estuviera inconsciente. No sabía si podría enfrentarse a él en ese momento, y tenía la sensación, en realidad estaba casi segura, de que él y Edward Cullen no se llevarían bien.

A James le enfurecería mucho que un desconocido conociera su desastrosa situación económica. No revelaría semejante información ni siquiera para ayudar a Seth. Ésa era la razón por la que no había hablado con él antes de embarcarse en aquella misión.

Regresó a su habitación y la recorrió con la mirada. Lo más importante ya estaba empaquetado. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a el Sr. Cullen, y cargaron las cajas y la maleta en el carruaje que ya habían tomado antes.

Tres afilados pares de ojos y unos llenos de deseo contemplaron su marcha.

El carruaje dio varios giros que parecieron innecesarios, como si avanzaran en círculos, e Isabella se vio forzada a preguntarse si estarían intentando evitar que alguien les siguiera. Pero como el Sr. Cullen estaba arriba con el cochero, no tuvo a nadie a quien consultar. Veinte minutos más tarde, el carruaje enfiló una calle que no reconoció.

La calle estaba bien iluminada por farolas de gas, pero no tenía aspecto de estar muy transitada. Tampoco había luces brillando en el interior de las casas. Era como si estuvieran deshabitadas, como si sus sencillas fachadas ocultaran enormes agujeros en su interior. Cajas vacías unidas las unas a las otras.

Observó a través de la ventanilla del vehículo mientras El Sr. Cullen bajaba de un salto con elegancia y agilidad. Él abrió la portezuela, cogió las dos cajas más pesadas y se dirigió hacia la casa que había enfrente, dejándola allí para que bajara sin ayuda.

Isabella le siguió furiosa por su falta de gentileza.

La puerta se abrió y la joven se sintió aliviada al ver a una robusta anciana. Se acercó a ellos y escuchó a Cullen preguntar si todo estaba listo.

—Sí, señor —contestó la anciana—. Recibí su nota urgente. He llenado la despensa y queda algo de estofado caliente en la cocina. Todo se ha limpiado después de la última vez. Vendré por la mañana para ayudar a la chica.

—Gracias, señora Clearwater. —La voz de Cullen era sonora y cálida, nada parecido al tono frío y burlón que usaba con ella, o al vacío y sensual que había usado con sus doncellas.

La mujer, a pesar de parecer una matrona sensata, se sonrojó como una colegiala. Isabella dio un golpecito con el pie como muestra de enfado con su sexo en general.

La señora Clearwater la recorrió entonces con la mirada y dio una vuelta a su alrededor, mirando sus prácticos zapatos y examinando detenidamente su rostro.

—No está mal. No llama demasiado la atención. Será una ventaja.

—Eso mismo he pensado yo. Posee un rostro que puede ser mejorado cuando sea necesario o pasar desapercibido —afirmó Cullen sonriendo a la joven con una expresión satisfecha y consciente de que estaba provocándola deliberadamente.

Isabella deseó pegarle una bofetada.

— ¿Debo enviar a Angela con las prendas habituales? —preguntó la señora Clearwater.

—Sí, sería de gran ayuda, gracias —respondió.

La señora Clearwater miró a la joven entornando los ojos.

—Es un poco alta.

— ¿Quiere que le enseñe los dientes también? —Isabella hizo una mueca mostrándoselos.

—Y tiene carácter. —La anciana frunció el ceño en un gesto de desaprobación—. No se le ocurra ser insolente con el señor Cullen, señoritinga. No tiene ni idea de lo que él ha hecho para...

—Gracias, señora Clearwater. Si pudiera hablar con Angela, se lo agradecería. —Él cogió las cajas del escalón donde las había dejado y entró en la casa seguido de Isabella—. Dele recuerdos al señor Clearwater de mi parte.

La anciana le dio una palmadita en el antebrazo.

—Lo haré, tesoro. Hasta pronto. —Lanzó a la joven una furiosa mirada de advertencia y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El sonido resonó en aquel vestíbulo vacío. No había aparadores ni mesas, percheros ni alfombras. Sólo su maleta, sus cajas y... ellos dos.

— ¿Prendas? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Quién es Angela?

Cullen subió el primer peldaño.

—Angela es costurera y le proporcionará varios vestidos. No podemos dejar que vaya por ahí con eso. —Miró su negro atuendo de forma significativa—. Vamos.

Isabella subió trabajosamente una de sus cajas por las escaleras, que carecían de moqueta, hasta una estancia escasamente amueblada en el primer piso. Parecía que había otras dos un poco más adelante.

—Esta es su habitación. La mía está al final del pasillo. Estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar todo lo que necesita. —Dejó las cajas en el suelo—. La cocina está totalmente abastecida. Si necesita ayuda para vestirse por la mañana, asegúrese de estar levantada entre las ocho y las nueve, porque la señora Clearwater pasará a esa hora todos los días para ver si necesita que le echen una mano con los cierres de su vestido. De otro modo, me veré obligado a hacerlo yo. — Una inquietante sonrisa cruzó su rostro—. No sé por qué, pero creo que estará levantada a las ocho.

— ¿Y ése será el único momento en el que haya alguien más por aquí?

—No tenemos sirvientes, así que tendrá que arreglárselas sola por la mañana. Cuantas menos personas sepan qué estamos haciendo, mejor. El servicio doméstico es una inestimable fuente de información para otras personas. Algo que yo recuerdo cuando se trata de los míos.

—Volvió a dirigirle otra significativa mirada.

— ¿Y la señora Clearwater?

—No es una criada.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabe que es de confianza?

—Simplemente lo sé. Buenas noches. Oh, y coma algo del estofado que hay abajo antes de que se desmaye a causa del hambre.

Sin más, Edward Cullen la dejó sola con una maleta y tres cajas llenas de sus objetos personales en una habitación extraña para ella, fría y casi vacía.

El chasquido de una puerta al cerrarse más allá resonó en el pasillo.

Isabella se dejó caer sobre la cama. Era suave pero no muy cómoda.

Aquello tan sólo era una versión más agradable de una pensión, casi como una habitación alquilada. Su desesperada situación había estado inclinándose hacia esa dirección hacía ya tiempo. La idea le había horrorizado, y ahora ya era realidad.

Su estómago rugió, pero su orgullo vino en su auxilio. No quería bajar a la cocina. El la oiría y se sentiría satisfecho.

Su estómago protestó de nuevo. Esperaría diez minutos. Quizá para entonces ya estaría dormido y podría salvar algo de su orgullo.

No obstante, en diez minutos y un segundo enviaría al infierno a ese orgullo.

Sus ojos se centraron en la primera caja y la abrió. Contenía baratijas y cartas, un guardapelo y algunas flores prensadas.

Rozó con el dedo el amuleto que había hecho cuando era niña, deseando que un hombre valiente y apuesto apareciera y resolviera todos sus problemas. Problemas que en aquellos lejanos días habían consistido en escaparse para ir al estanque y ser castigada por llevar las manos despellejadas y el bajo del vestido lleno de barro.

Sus problemas se habían agravado considerablemente desde entonces. Y ya no contaba con que algún hombre sin nombre ni rostro llegara para salvarla. Tendría que salvarse a sí misma.

Sus perspectivas matrimoniales habían desaparecido con su casa solariega.

Se habían ido para siempre. Pero no le serviría de nada preocuparse por eso ahora. Sobreviviría.

Pasó un dedo por una carta de Seth escrita en su primer año en Eton.

Apretó el pliego de papel contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Lo conseguiría. Salvaría a Seth.

Se aferró a la carta y a su promesa mientras bajaba de puntillas a la cocina.

Mientras se servía el estofado en un plato. Mientras devoraba la jugosa comida e ignoraba las lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos.

Esta historia continuara…


	5. Capitulo 4

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea y estudiar para los exámenes.

Hola señoritas, buen día, he aquí un nuevo capi, espero les guste y buen fin de semana, a disfrutarlo por ke el lunes de regreso a clases, pffff. En fin que sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto. Ahora si tendré k hacer la tarea. Aun asi hay tiempo para ir de antro.

Arizona.

CAPÍTULO 4

Apenas entró en la cocina, le llegó el olor a pan recién hecho y hierbas frescas. Estuvo a punto de dar un salto de alegría. La señora Clearwater le había ayudado a vestirse y había mantenido la esperanza de que la mujer hubiera vuelto a cocinar, ya que el estofado de la noche anterior le había parecido delicioso.

Se detuvo en la puerta y vio que Cullen hojeaba documentos en la maltrecha mesa mientras tomaba un té. Una fina línea de vapor serpenteaba por encima del borde de la taza y ascendía perdiéndose en el aire.

La joven se quedó un momento inmóvil, asombrada una vez más por la imponente presencia física de aquel hombre. Por fin se obligó a avanzar, decidida a no hacer nada insensato como tropezar o quedarse mirándolo fijamente. Sin alzar la vista, él le señaló la tetera, y ella asintió agradecida por tener algo que hacer. Se sirvió un té, y sintió cómo la taza le calentaba las manos.

— ¿Una lectura interesante? —Señaló el montón de papeles con su taza—. Parece muy entretenido—. Estaba decidida a mostrarse simpática esa mañana.

Cullen dejó de pasar páginas y la miró. Un rebelde mechón le caía sobre un ojo.

—Estas son las notas sobre el caso de su hermano. La mayor parte es jerga legal. Pero quien capturó a su hermano y exigió la recompensa es un tal señor Michael Newton.

Isabella se puso tensa y alargó el brazo hacia los papeles.

Sorprendentemente, él se los cedió sin protestar.

La joven los fue examinando hasta llegar al último. La dirección de Michael Newton estaba allí. Vivía cerca de Clerkenwell.

El Sr. Cullen se sirvió otra taza de té.

— ¿Le gustaría hacer una visita al señor Newton? —La contempló por encima de la humeante taza, mientras espirales de vapor giraban alrededor de sus ojos verdes y desaparecían en el aire. Por un instante, a Isabella le pareció un demonio preguntándole si le gustaría llevar a cabo su venganza.

La joven miró la página que sostenía en la mano. Todas las demás líneas se volvieron borrosas, de forma que la dirección resaltaba sobre el papel blanco.

—Sí —susurró. Aquel era el hombre que había enviado a Seth a prisión y cuyo testimonio podría suponerle la muerte.

De pronto, un dedo levantó su barbilla, un rostro oscuro y demasiado apuesto apareció a pocos centímetros del suyo y unos labios hechos para el pecado se abrieron para formar palabras.

—Entonces, será mejor que aparte la idea de la venganza de su cabeza en este mismo instante —le advirtió. Su dedo trazó una línea bajo la barbilla femenina y su expresión pasó de ser diabólica a firme—. O de otro modo, no pondrá un pie fuera de esa puerta.

Isabella estuvo a punto de protestar, segura como estaba de que le había prometido algo siniestro para luego arrebatarle esa posibilidad. Fue a responder, pero se tragó su cortante respuesta. Las comisuras de la boca de

Cullen se curvaron como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, como si fuera un diablo que interpretara sus emociones y supiera lo difícil que le resultaba mantenerse callada.

Cullen se levantó y sacó una barra de pan del horno, de forma que el olor a romero y eneldo flotó en el aire. Cortó dos trozos y untó una porción de mantequilla sobre cada uno de ellos. Colocó una rebanada frente a ella y volvió a acomodarse en su silla, inclinándola sobre las patas traseras.

—Se acostumbrará a ello, Isabella. —Su voz era profunda y melodiosa.

Ella levantó la vista del pan caliente con mantequilla y le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Acostumbrarme a qué?

—A escucharme.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, e Isabella se concentró en la porción de mantequilla que se derretía sobre la esponjosa superficie.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Partió con delicadeza el pan y el suave centro de éste rozó su lengua.

Dedicó un momento a pensar en la señora Clearwater, un verdadero genio en la cocina.

—Todo el mundo lo entiende, más tarde o más temprano. Cuanto antes lo haga, más fácil será para usted. —Edward Cullen se balanceó sobre las patas de la silla y dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en el brazo de madera.

—Es usted insufrible —afirmó la joven una vez comió el esponjoso manjar.

—Sin embargo, usted es encantadora.

Isabella no necesitó escuchar el tono irónico para saber que se estaba burlando de ella.

Era evidente que se trataba de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar, a juzgar por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

— ¿Desde cuándo cuida de sus hermanos? —preguntó de pronto Cullen.

Una miga cayó sobre la mesa y ella se tomó todas las molestias del mundo para limpiarla.

Cambiar de tema era una opción difícil de desechar.

—No sé de qué está hablando.

—Me enteré de unas algunas cosas a través de sus sirvientes anoche. Y he leído otras cuantas más esta mañana, incluyendo informes de algunos acreedores.

¿Cómo se había hecho con ellos tan pronto? Isabella maldijo en silencio a sus sirvientes y en especial a Jane. Contarían todos los secretos que conocieran, y había poco que ella pudiera hacer sin un penique a su nombre.

Sus dedos se hundieron en los laterales del pan.

—Todo está controlado.

—Sí, su hermano James parece tener las cosas bastante controladas. —Meció la silla aún más hacia atrás. Isabella deseó que se cayera.

—James lo ha pasado muy mal desde que nuestros padres murieron.

De pronto, la joven se dio cuenta de que hablaba de James con el mismo tono sarcástico que Cullen, pero era diferente cuando salía de su boca.

Cuando era él quien atacaba a su hermano.

Las patas delanteras de su silla golpearon contra el suelo de piedra.

—No la veo viniéndose abajo y emborrachándose para olvidar —le dijo con voz suave mientras cogía la otra rebanada de pan.

—Yo no sufro las mismas presiones que James.

Algo en su interior sollozó ante la injusticia; una injusticia que cometía consigo misma. Ella sentía las mismas presiones. De hecho, a veces pensaba que las suyas eran peores, porque como mujer tenía las manos atadas.

Isabella se irguió. No volvería a sentirse impotente, se prometió a sí misma.

Cullen la contempló y luego se acabó el pan.

—Así que usted no tiene las mismas presiones. Ya veo. Está bien saberlo.

Ella asintió tensa, furiosa con él y consigo misma.

Cullen la observó durante un momento y después cortó dos trozos más, los untó con mantequilla y colocó uno frente a ella y otro delante de él.

—Michael Newton es una asidua rata de taberna, por lo que sé. Y un vigilante a tiempo parcial. Está metido en varios negocios en la zona Este de la ciudad. Sombrererías y tiendas de ropa, por muy improbable que eso parezca según su descripción. Puede que Angela conozca algún rumor sobre él.

Isabella se preguntó si conseguía la información de Angela del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Jane.

Un ruido en la puerta de la cocina atrajo su atención. Una mujer de aspecto agotado con el pelo rizado color castaño y amables ojos marrones apareció en la puerta con los brazos cargados de ropa.

—He venido tan rápido como he podido, señor Cullen.

—No hay problema, Angela. —De nuevo, Isabella notó que su voz era más cálida y sonora que cuando se dirigía a ella.

El Sr. Cullen se levantó para liberar a Angela de su carga, ella le dio las gracias y luego miró a Isabella inclinando la cabeza.

—Buenos días, señorita.

Isabella murmuró un saludo cuando Cullen hizo las presentaciones y no pudo evitar observar a Angela mientras ésta charlaba con su anfitrión. Su rostro era amable, pero en sus ojos brillaba una evidente adoración hacia él. Excelente. Otra mujer locamente enamorada de ese hombre.

Cullen era mucho más atento y amable con Angela de lo que lo había sido con sus dos doncellas. Con Jane había mantenido un aire distante que a ella le resultó muy incitante, ya que le entusiasmaban los retos. Para Angela, no tenía nada más que amables sonrisas que transformaban su rostro. Tras ellas no había astucia, ni sarcasmo, simplemente sonreía de verdad.

Confusa, Isabella tragó con dificultad y se dio la vuelta para no verlo.

—Si pudieras proporcionarle a la señorita Swan algunas prendas... Nada fuera de lo normal, los típicos vestidos estarían bien.

Angela inclinó la cabeza y siguió a Cullen hasta la puerta. Isabella se metió rápidamente el resto del pan en la boca y se apresuró a ir tras ellos.

— ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Michael Newton? —preguntó Cullen a Angela.

—Sí. Posee algunas tiendas en el East End y es bastante agradable. Le gustan las dependientas, aunque no es ningún bravucón. No tiene fama de ser mala persona, pero le gusta beber bastante.

—Inestimable como siempre, Angela.

Isabella vio el rubor subir por las mejillas de la chica y reprimió un suspiro.

— ¿Querrá que la señorita Swan tenga el aspecto de una dependienta?

—Algo así iría bien. Y también necesitará un vestido que muestre algo de carne por el escote.

Cullen las dejó en la puerta de la habitación de Isabella y Angela se puso manos a la obra.

Isabella la observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Trabajas a menudo con el señor Cullen?

Angela asintió y colocó un alfiler.

— ¿Es ésta la primera vez que trabaja con él? No la había visto antes —le preguntó a Isabella.

—Sí.

—Bueno, esta ropa servirá para otros trabajos, siempre que no aumente mucho de peso.

Aunque, la verdad, no le vendría mal aumentar ocho o nueve kilos. —La miró con ojo crítico y Isabella se mordió la lengua—. Es usted alta. Mejor, más espacio en el que distribuir el peso

—añadió con tono jovial.

— ¿Al señor Cullen le gustan sus víctimas con un poco más de carne?

Angela alzó la mirada hacia ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía increíblemente desafiante, igual que la señora Clearwater, pero de pronto su expresión se suavizó.

—Olvidaba que éste es su primer trabajo. Cambiará su opinión en cuanto el señor Cullen haya solucionado su problema. Todos lo hacen, lo deseen o no.

Isabella entornó los ojos.

—No es lo que he oído. Tengo entendido que, a veces, hay cierta incertidumbre sobre sus intenciones. Que es mejor no contrariarlo.

—Sí, lo es. —La chica le dirigió una mirada seria—. Hará bien en hacerle caso. Puede que sea difícil de tratar, pero posee un innato sentido de la justicia. Se portará bien con usted.

Así que se portaría bien con ella. Se suponía que tenía que confiar totalmente en el honor de aquel hombre, como al parecer lo habían hecho todos los demás.

Aquel hombre tenía veinte sonrisas diferentes, una para atraer a cada mujer. Irradiaba sexo y deseo, y sabía perfectamente cómo usarlo en su propio beneficio. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella.

— ¿A cuántas mujeres has vestido así, Angela?

—A unas cuantas —respondió con cierta cautela.

Maravilloso. Con esa cara y esas sonrisas, probablemente habría pasado todo un regimiento de mujeres por aquella habitación.

— ¿Y los hombres? —Dio por supuesto que habría algunos en su lista de clientes, ya que a ella se lo había recomendado el señor Eleazar —.

También a ellos los disfraza?

—Oh, sí. Mi hermano es un excelente sastre. Tenemos un negocio familiar. El señor Cullen nos ayudó hace unos años. Y paga extremadamente bien, por supuesto.

Eso respondió a dos de sus preguntas.

Angela habló más sobre su negocio familiar y de su magnífico y perfecto señor Cullen. Casi era mediodía cuando acabó, pero ahora Isabella tenía dos atuendos perfectamente listos de sirvienta, un conjunto de dependienta y dos vestidos que probablemente harían que le diera un ataque a una digna matrona de la sociedad. Todas las prendas estaban cerca de ajustarle perfectamente o estaban sujetas de forma que pareciera que ya estaban terminadas. Angela era muy hábil.

Cuando hubieron acabado, Isabella la siguió de vuelta a la cocina.

— ¿Ya está?

El Sr. Cullen todavía estaba sentado en la mesa, con un pequeño caos de papeles esparcidos a su alrededor sobre un mantel manchado de tinta.

—Sí, señor. Volveré más tarde con las prendas que todavía necesitan unos retoques.

Él asintió y continuó leyendo detenidamente los documentos. Pareció que Angela consideraba esa actitud perfectamente normal, ya que se despidió de Isabella con un gesto de la mano y se marchó.

Isabella esperó un momento, pero el Sr. Cullen no alzó la vista.

—Angela está llena de energía —comentó.

—Sí. Hay estofado en la olla. —Señaló con aire ausente hacia la cocina.

Isabella lo observó rascarse la barbilla y anotar algo en la esquina de un trozo de papel.

Parecía tan extraño ver a un hombre como él tan serio y concentrado...

Isabella suspiró. Todos sus pensamientos parecían ir dirigidos hacia él.

Aquello era exasperante.

— ¿Quiere que le sirva un poco? —le preguntó cuándo llevó su plato a la mesa.

—No, ya he comido.

La joven se sentó y cortó un trozo de pan.

— ¿Qué está leyendo?

El Sr. Cullen golpeó el papel con su pluma y la miró a través de unas espesas pestañas.

—Toda la información sobre su caso. Aparte de lo que ya ha declarado ante el abogado, su hermano tendrá que responder a todas las preguntas que le planteen el juez y los miembros del jurado. Los abogados no pueden interrumpir ni dirigir un juicio, no importa lo que el suyo les haya dicho.

Según esto... —Levantó un papel—... les han prometido la luna. Les han embaucado y deberían exigir que se les devuelva el dinero.

A Isabella se le cayó el pan al plato.

—Pero James dijo...

—Silencio.

La joven agachó la cabeza y recuperó el pan del plato con dedos temblorosos mientras pensaba que debería matar a su hermano cuando lo viera. El abogado les había dicho que lo resolvería todo y James le había asegurado que estaban en buenas manos. Isabella no había tenido tiempo para investigar sobre el sistema legal, no con el poco tiempo del que disponía.

Sin que su hermano lo supiera, había hecho pequeños trabajos aquí y allá para conseguir unas pocas libras extra. Los temas legales habían importado poco en su vida cotidiana aparte de para evitar acabar en prisión a causa de sus deudas.

—Pasaremos por el despacho de su abogado el viernes y luego contrataremos otro.

De inmediato, Isabella pensó que lo mejor sería hacer una visita al abogado aquel mismo día.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Cullen le dirigió una mirada sardónica y dijo:

—Mi fuente me ha dicho que su abogado está fuera de la ciudad por negocios. Regresará el viernes. Tranquila, recuperaremos su dinero. He tratado con tipos como ése antes. —Volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras se centraba de nuevo en los papeles que tenía ante él.

Isabella asintió y decidió que ella también aprendería todo lo posible acerca de las leyes que atañeran al caso de su hermano. Tampoco debía aceptar sin más la palabra de Edward Cullen.

—Lo importante ahora no es el abogado, sino descubrir cómo acabó su hermano delante del cadáver de la mujer asesinada. Estoy haciendo gestiones para que podamos entrar en la prisión de Cold Bath Fields, pero todavía necesitaré un día o dos.

Marcó algo en su hoja sin mirarla.

Mejor, porque el corazón de Isabella había dejado de latir.

—Necesito que distraiga a Michael Newton. De ese modo podremos averiguar lo máximo posible sobre los acontecimientos de esa noche desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona.

Quiero que olvide sus prejuicios y cualquier idea de venganza. Nuestro objetivo es conseguir la información que precisamos. Luego, escucharemos la versión de su hermano.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir de nuevo con fuerza. Por el tono de su voz, sabía que el Sr. Cullen todavía no creía que su hermano fuera inocente, pero si podía lograr hacerla entrar en Cold Bath Fields para ver a Seth, podría perdonarle muchas cosas.

—Gracias.

El alzó la vista y se quedó mirándola con aquellos ojos demasiado brillantes durante unos segundos antes de volver a estudiar los papeles.

—Usted sólo distraiga a Newton.

Michael Newton respondió tras la segunda llamada. Poseía una silueta casi geométrica, demasiado cuadrada, como si su contorno se hubiera trazado con una línea recta desde el hombro hasta la cadera y su cuerpo se adaptara al molde. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, que, aunque no eran especialmente incisivos, parecían estar dotados de cierta inteligencia.

— ¿Señor Newton? —preguntó el Sr. Cullen, con una afable sonrisa en su rostro. Sus rasgos estaban algo oscurecidos y suavizados por la gorra que llevaba bien calada.

— ¿Sí?

Cullen le extendió la mano con decisión.

—Nathaniel Upholt, del Times. Nos gustaría publicar un artículo sobre la captura del asesino de Middlesex.

Newton echó hacia atrás sus cuadrados hombros y dos círculos rojos aparecieron en sus mejillas, al tiempo que estrechaba con energía la mano que le habían ofrecido.

—Pasen, pasen.

Isabella siguió a Cullen. Su primera impresión de la casa de Newton fue que era... fastidiosamente meticulosa. Nada parecía fuera de lugar y no había toques de color o estilo.

Todo era geométrico, o, más bien, se corrigió, cuadrado, como el propio Newton.

—Esta es mi asistente, la señorita Klein. No se preocupe por ella. La llevo conmigo por las apariencias —dijo Cullen en voz baja.

Isabella no sabía si debía sentirse ofendida o divertida. ¿Y en qué estaba pensando Cullen?

Nathaniel Upholt era un periodista real, pero al parecer, Cullen no parecía comprender la importancia de ese hecho mientras sacaba con calma un bote de tinta, una pluma y papel.

Newton la recorrió con la mirada y se humedeció los labios.

—Bien, bien.

Ataviada con aquel vestido tan escotado, no le sorprendía que un hombre al que le gustaban las dependientas se fijara en ella. Cullen le había proporcionado cosméticos y el maquillaje hacía que tuviera un aspecto increíblemente diferente. No la había convertido en una belleza, pero había suavizado sus marcadas facciones y la había hecho parecer medio viva de nuevo. Sus ojos tenían un aspecto almendrado, y el brillo de sus mejillas y labios habían conseguido alejar las sombras de su rostro.

—Aquí tengo la felicitación que me han entregado. —Newton le dirigió lo que ella supuso que era una mirada tímida y supuestamente seductora—.

Ahora soy un miembro honorable de la sociedad de Londres.

Isabella evitó que su boca se abriera de par en par. Era cierto. En la pared de su estudio había un trozo de papel enmarcado con una felicitación garabateada por el jefe de la policía.

Realmente habían juzgado y condenado a Seth sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse en un tribunal.

—También enmarqué el cartel de la recompensa. Como pueden ver, guarda parecido con el malhechor.

Isabella miró el cartel con el vago dibujo de un hombre que tenía un aspecto desaliñado y serio. Nada que ver con las mejillas de bebé de Seth.

El cartel ofrecía una suma de cincuenta libras a cualquiera que atrapara al asesino.

—Estoy planeando usar el dinero para buenas obras. Puede escribir eso. —Señaló la pluma que Cullen sostenía en el aire.

— ¿Qué tipo de buenas obras? —preguntó Isabella a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de Cullen.

—Oh, nada en particular. Me aseguraré de pagarle a los chicos una o dos rondas en la taberna.

Cullen le lanzó una mirada que prometía la muerte si continuaba con esa línea de preguntas.

—Y bien, ¿dónde se encontraba cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía al asesino de Middlesex a su alcance? —preguntó Cullen en un tono entre halagador e intrigado.

Newton se inclinó hacia delante.

—Estaba en mi taberna habitual. El White Stag. Salí para despejarme un poco la cabeza.

Estaba divirtiéndome con los chicos. Bueno, la cuestión es que oí un ruido.

Un grito de socorro.

Giré la esquina corriendo, dispuesto a ayudar, pero llegué demasiado tarde.

—Bajó la cabeza—. El muy bastardo ya había matado a aquella mujer.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— ¡Estaba encorvado sobre el cuerpo y cubierto de sangre! Me miró a los ojos. ¡Eran los ojos del diablo! Supe de inmediato que era él. Solté un grito y lo inmovilicé.

Cullen arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Lo inmovilizó? Muy valiente de su parte.

Newton se hinchó aún más.

—No podía dejarle escapar. Practico deporte y sé cómo reducir a un hombre utilizando mis puños.

Isabella observó la complexión de Newton y sonrió débilmente cuando éste le lanzó otra mirada que pretendía ser seductora. Seth, que era alto y desgarbado, no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de vencer a aquel hombre.

— ¿Dijo algo? ¿Proclamó su inocencia? ¿Intentó escapar? —preguntó Cullen.

—El tipo parecía haberse quedado mudo. Como si no supiera por qué le había golpeado.

Como si matar mujeres no fuese delito. — Newton cerró un puño enfurecido.

Isabella intercambió una mirada con Cullen y le agradó ver una expresión pensativa en sus ojos.

—Y entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Hay cinco policías destinados a hacer rondas por la taberna. Uno de los que estaban de servicio se hallaba en el local.

— ¿El hombre que arrestó a S... al malhechor estaba bebido? — se asombró Isabella.

Cullen apretó los labios al tiempo que Newton volvía bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella.

—No más bebido de lo necesario. ¿Qué está insinuando, señorita?

Cullen se dio unos golpecitos en la pierna con la pluma, advirtiendo a Isabella con su expresión que debía salir del lío en el que se había metido.

—Bueno, es que... es que parece un trabajo tan peligroso. Probablemente usted necesitó duplicar sus esfuerzos para mantener al asesino controlado si el policía de guardia no estaba al cien por cien de sus facultades.

No puso excesivo empeño en disimular, pero observó cómo Newton procesaba sus palabras y empezaba a asentir con más energía.

—Sí, sólo cumplía con mi deber. —Se inclinó invadiendo el espacio de Isabella—. Sé cómo hacerme cargo de las cosas.

Su expresión pretendió ser seductora otra vez. Claro que aquello no era precisamente lo que Isabella tenía en mente cuando se había lamentado del fracaso de sus encantos.

—Admirable —dijo la joven.

Cullen le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia, pero no la volvió a fulminar con la vista. Hicieron unas cuantas preguntas más sobre la felicitación, el White Stag y qué había pasado después de la captura, pero nada de lo que Newton les respondió les llamó especialmente la atención. Era sólo una buena persona, pero Isabella deseaba fervientemente que no hubiera hecho lo correcto la noche del asesinato.

—Si necesita más información señor Upholt, envíe a su asistente. Me aseguraré de que consiga todo lo que necesite. —Sonrió—. Soy un héroe.

Isabella forzó una sonrisa como respuesta. En cierta ocasión, un anciano de la alta sociedad le había dicho que sería una amante aceptable y que podría hacerse un buen uso de su afilada lengua. Por muy desagradable que hubiera sonado de un hombre que le triplicaba la edad y el tamaño, si realmente llegaba a estar tan desesperada como para tomar ese camino, escogería a otro que no fuera Michael Newton, el hombre que destruyó a Seth.

Salieron de la casa, e Isabella controló su lengua hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando para hacerse pasar por Nathaniel Upholt? ¿Qué hará el señor Newton cuando no vea su artículo en el periódico? Cullen se mostró indiferente.

—Oh, el artículo aparecerá en el Times.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Hablé con Nathaniel esta mañana. Se mostró más que feliz de encomendarme la tarea de entrevistar a Michael Newton. Isabella se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Ha hablado con Nathaniel Upholt?

—Sí, a través de un mensajero.

— ¿E hizo todo eso antes de que yo me despertara?

—No todos podemos permitirnos dormir tanto. —Sus brazos se balanceaban libremente a lo largo de sus costados mientras caminaba—.

Los de las clases altas son todos iguales.

Duermen hasta el mediodía y después desperdician sus noches.

Isabella entornó los ojos.

—Yo no desperdicio mis noches.

— ¿De verdad? ¿A qué se dedica?

—Voy a acontecimientos sociales. Fiestas o cenas. A veces a una función musical. O a un espectáculo con fines benéficos —añadió con satisfacción.

—En ese caso, debo retractarme de mi comentario —se burló.

—No es un desperdicio. Es cuestión de supervivencia. —Apretó los dientes.

—Oh, sí. Supervivencia social, ¿no es eso?

—Desde luego.

—Debe ser muy satisfactorio.

—Le encuentro realmente irritante, señor Cullen.

—Me aflige mucho oír eso —comentó burlón al tiempo que se levantaba la gorra para saludar a dos muchachas que pasaban por la misma acera. Isabella miró hacia atrás y vio a las dos chicas susurrando y lanzando risitas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras lo observaban.

— ¿Tiene que hacer eso?

— ¿Caminar?

—Alentarlas.

—Sólo las he saludado. ¿Acaso está en contra de los buenos modales?

—En este momento, posiblemente. Mi irritación empieza a rozar peligrosamente el desagrado.

—Sí. Yo tampoco puedo decir que usted me guste demasiado.

La perezosa sonrisa con la que acompañó ese comentario hizo que el corazón de Isabella se acelerara. También eso la enfureció.

Esta historia continuara...

Por cierto chavas, los capis son como k muy largos no? ? ?, les parece si los dividimos en dos y actualizo dos veces por día? ? ? ? ?


	6. Cap 5:Visita deseada, noticia inesperada

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea y estudiar para los exámenes.

Hola señoritas, buen día, he aquí un nuevo capi, espero les guste y ya encontré algo interesante para hacer en clase de mates, en fin que sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto. Como recomendación, no dejen juntar su tarea por k no dormirán mucho por no hacer nada en vacaciones, ahora creo k he desahogado un poco pero el cierre de semestre estará duro.

Por otro lado, gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario y nos leemos pronto, tal vez por la noche, si es ke llego temprano a casa.

Arizona.

CAPÍTULO 5

Isabella cerró los ojos sintiendo que la alegría burbujeaba en su interior y después los abrió perezosamente como lo haría un gato satisfecho. El olor a hierbas y la sensación del cálido vapor sobre su rostro la reconfortó. El color rojo de los paños de la cocina sobre el estante pareció intensificarse, al igual que el amarillo narciso de los rayos del sol asomando por encima de los árboles. Se encontraba, de nuevo, en un mundo donde existían el color y el optimismo.

Complacida con lo que la rodeaba, dio una última pasada a su plato con un trozo de pan de eneldo y romero, que se había convertido en su alimento básico matinal. Su estómago llevaba varios días lleno y al fin empezaba a recuperar peso. La nebulosa lenta y pesada que envolvía su mente se había desvanecido y ahora sus pensamientos iban a toda velocidad. Su humor también había mejorado, aunque Cullen estaba decidido a llevarla al límite.

Alzó la vista y vio que estaba observándola con una expresión divertida.

Isabella parpadeó y el vibrante verde de los ojos de Cullen volvió a oscurecerse mostrando una arrogante imagen de masculina confianza y virilidad, la perfección reclinada sobre una mesa maltrecha repleta de desechos. Una mano de dedos largos hacía girar entre su dedo pulgar e índice una nuez de forma perfecta, dura y quebradiza al mismo tiempo.

La joven tiró de la solapa de su bata, cerrándola aún más.

Los ojos de Cullen descendieron hasta su bata y le hizo sentir un atisbo de vergüenza, como si estuviera desnuda.

—Hoy vamos a ir a la prisión de Cold Bath Fields. Tendrá que ponerse un atuendo de sirvienta.

Isabella se irguió sin darse cuenta de que su mano todavía aferraba la bata.

— ¿Vamos a ir? ¿De verdad? —Se sintió exultante. Seth.

—Sí. En cuanto se vista. —La recorrió con la mirada, absorbiéndolo todo, desde su pelo hasta el fajín de su bata—. No creo que necesite ayuda para cambiarse. —Su sonrisa se tornó voraz, aunque sus ojos permanecieron oscuros—. Pero si precisa de mis servicios...

—No será necesario. —Esa mirada en particular le hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Su piel ardía, un grave repiqueteo sonaba en su interior y sus dientes se apretaban en un continuo desafío, negándose a convertirse en una de sus admiradoras.

Isabella no hizo ningún comentario acerca del conocimiento que mostraba sobre la ropa femenina. Ángela había mencionado que confeccionaría prendas siguiendo las mismas líneas anteriores. No le cabía duda de que Cullen habría liberado a más de una mujer de sus ropas en los años en los que había hecho ese tipo de trabajo. Y él tenía razón, uno de los vestidos estaba compuesto por tres piezas que se cerraban por delante o en el lateral. Podía vestirse sola.

Seguramente, la señora Clearwater había ido a la casa a preparar la comida y luego él le habría dicho que ya podía irse.

Subió las escaleras corriendo. Iba a ver a Seth.

A Isabella no le sorprendió descubrir que irían andando a la prisión, aunque la distancia era importante. Durante los últimos días, habían ido andando prácticamente a todas partes.

Cullen parecía mucho más feliz caminando. O quizá pensaba que a ella le molestaría andar.

Pero era justo al contrario, ya que disfrutaba del ejercicio. Sin embargo, mantenía una expresión neutral para evitar que adivinara cómo se sentía porque parecía estar siempre observándola, mientras lanzaba al aire una nuez en perfecta sincronización con sus pasos. En un juego en el que él tenía todas las piezas, ella tenía que ocultar sus bazas siempre que pudiera.

Cuando estaban cerca de la prisión, Isabella se estremeció. En el pulcro barrio de alegres casas adosadas, las escasas ventanas con barrotes y las condiciones espartanas convertían al descomunal edificio de la cárcel en una lúgubre fortaleza. Alguna persona caritativa había plantado hileras de flores al otro lado de la calle en un intento totalmente vano de levantar el ánimo.

Un hombre bajo, fornido y con barba permanecía de pie fuera, en la acera.

En cuanto los vio, se dio la vuelta y entró en la prisión renqueando. Isabella miró a Cullen, pero él no reaccionó al extraño comportamiento del hombre.

Continuaron su camino hacia la cárcel e Isabella pudo ver la camisa oscura del hombre cuando dobló una esquina.

Cullen siguió de cerca al extraño hombrecillo y ella siguió a Cullen. Los guardias y representantes del tribunal pasaban junto a ellos, charlando o trasladando a prisioneros. Nadie cuestionó su presencia, y lo cierto es que ella desconocía si se debía a sus movimientos decididos o a algo más.

Dos pasillos se convirtieron en tres y las masas de gente se fueron reduciendo a pequeños grupos y luego a individuos, al tiempo que los amplios pasillos se estrechaban hasta convertirse en fríos pasadizos. Contuvo la respiración cuando al girar por el cuarto pasillo vio al extraño hombre de rostro avinagrado con su nariz aguileña y sus espesas cejas apoyado en una enorme puerta de hierro. No había nadie más presente.

—Sólo podrán estar aquí durante la media hora en que los guardias cambian de turno. —La voz del desconocido resultó áspera—. Nadie debería cuestionar su presencia, ya que sólo alguien que tenga llave puede entrar, pero si eso sucediera, yo me ocuparé de explicar su presencia. Giren tres veces a la derecha; es la celda que está en el centro.

El hombre hablaba con un fuerte acento que Isabella no pudo identificar.

—Gracias, Tyler. Con esto damos por cumplido tu segundo favor — comentó Edward en un tono suave y sereno.

—Maldición, y tanto que sí. —Isabella pestañeó ante la mueca enfadada de la cara del hombrecillo—. Bertha no me deja en paz — gruñó—. Cuanto antes acabe con el tercero, mejor.

—Pobre Bertha. ¿Todavía está enfadada conmigo por el incidente del gato?

El hombre empezó a mascullar, e Isabella escuchó las palabras «nunca perdona» y «casi me arrancó la pierna» entre la retahila de comentarios murmurados.

—Dile a Bertha que si quiere un gatito, mi vecino tiene varios recién nacidos. —La voz y el rostro de Cullen reflejaban una mordaz diversión.

—Usted no me trae más que problemas. Gatitos, bah, me los comeré —dijo con enojo mientras abría la puerta y la sujetaba para que pasaran.

Cullen le hizo un guiño — ¡un guiño!— a Isabella mientras entraba. Ella se quedó mirando embobada su espalda durante un momento, luego volvió en sí y se giró hacia Tyler, que mantenía los ojos entornados. El reticente afecto que pudiera haber mostrado hacia Cullen había desaparecido por completo. Apretaba los labios y la observaba con expresión acusadora, pero no le dijo una sola palabra.

— ¿Ocurre algo, señor? —La forma en que la miraba, como si ella fuera algo que hubiera encontrado bajo una roca, la hizo sentirse incómoda.

—Problemas. Ya puedo verlo.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Váyase —le ordenó señalándole la puerta. Su rostro permanecía rígido en un gesto poco amistoso—. Sólo tienen treinta minutos. Ni uno más.

Sus pies le obedecieron, pero aun así Isabella se giró para preguntarle sobre su comentario. Sin embargo, él le cerró la puerta en la cara y el pestillo sonó al volver a su lugar.

Isabella parpadeó y el sonido de un pie golpeando el suelo le hizo darse la vuelta. Una perfecta ceja se arqueó.

— ¿Va a entretenerse toda la mañana o podemos ir en busca de nuestro preso?

Isabella dio un rápido paso hacia él, turbada por la forma de actuar de Tyler.

—Él no es nuestro preso, y usted es un hombre horrible por burlarse de mí.

Cullen apoyó una mano sobre el pecho y le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Sus palabras reconfortan mi frío y frágil corazón. —Dejó caer la mano a un lado. La nuez surgió de algún lugar y volvió a girar entre sus dedos, mientras él arqueaba de nuevo una ceja con gesto sarcástico y burlón—.

Vayamos a encontrar a nuestro desvalido preso, princesa.

Sin más, avanzó y giró en la primera esquina. Isabella miró a izquierda y derecha, siendo consciente de las celdas por primera vez.

Una vez más, Cullen había captado toda su atención cuando se encontraba en el mismo espacio que ella. Maldito hombre.

De pronto, unas manos sucias y andrajosas aparecieron entre los barrotes, seguidas por unas mangas desgarradas y mugrientas, y unos ojos desalmados le devolvieron la mirada.

—Yo seré tu preso, muchacha. —Las manos se convirtieron en garras y trataron de agarrarla, pero antes de que Isabella pudiera reaccionar, una nuez golpeó el hierro y las garras desaparecieron en el interior de la fría y húmeda celda. La nuez rodó hasta un rincón y tembló antes de detenerse.

Isabella se volvió con rapidez, sin embargo, no había ni rastro de Cullen. Avanzó rápido hacia la esquina y se sintió aliviada cuando giró y volvió a ver su espalda una vez más. Se concentró en él mientras caminaba; su ropa se adaptaba a la perfecta sincronización de sus hombros, caderas y piernas. La joven se dijo que era mejor mirar a ese maldito hombre que las monstruosas condiciones de las celdas y de los presos, o pensar en qué aspecto tendría su hermano y cómo actuaría.

Dieron el último giro y entonces pudo ver a Seth en una rincón de una celda, solo, tan desarrapado y sucio como los demás prisioneros, pero al menos fuera del acecho de la despiadada muchedumbre que lo odiaba en el exterior. Estaba tocando con aire ausente la hebilla de su zapato, con aspecto abatido.

— ¡Seth!

El preso alzó la cabeza rápidamente y se adelantó de un salto, aferrándose a los barrotes.

La camisa rota le caía por un hombro haciéndole parecer incluso más desgarbado.

— ¡Bella! —La agarró con firmeza mientras ella intentaba abrazarlo a través de los barras de hierro—. ¡Al fin! ¡Estás aquí para liberarme! Ha sido un infierno. Mis zapatos están rotos y mi pelo es un desastre.

Se tocó la cabeza con una mano y siguió abrazándola con la otra.

—Tengo un chichón que todavía me duele. ¡Un tipo me golpeó! —Bella intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no dejaban de salir de los labios de su hermano, como si no hubiera hablado con nadie en una semana—. Me atacó en plena calle. Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. ¿Y la llave?

—Bueno. —Isabella se soltó de sus brazos y se apartó de los barrotes—.

Tenemos un pequeño problema, Seth.

— ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Me han tenido aquí encerrado durante una semana! La comida es horrible y hay ratas. ¡Ratas! Vi a una intentando robarme el pan anoche. —Lanzó una mirada hacia un rincón de la celda y se pegó más a los barrotes, aferrándose a ellos como los otros prisioneros—. Sé que el asesino de Middlesex está en algún lugar de la prisión. ¿Y si me mata mientras duermo? Los guardias murmuran sobre él todo el tiempo. Incluso se han olvidado de traerme algunas comidas por su culpa. —Su estómago gruñó—. Ya era hora de que cogieran a ese bastardo.

Isabella lanzó una firme mirada a su hermano, que estaba inspirando con fuerza después de haber soltado todo aquello sin haber tomado aire. No parecía haberse vuelto loco.

—Seth, tú sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad?

El hizo un gesto con una mano.

—Creen que maté a alguien. Como si yo pudiera soportar la visión de la sangre. —Se estremeció—. Sabía que descubrirían su error más tarde o más temprano. ¡Pero ha pasado una semana! Vergonzoso. ¿Dónde está la llave?

Seth parecía tan expectante que lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear.

— ¿Bells? —Una mano atravesó los barrotes para agarrarle el brazo.

La joven no supo cómo sucedió, pero de repente se encontró liberada de la mano de Seth, y su hermano se sujetaba los dedos doloridos. La mano de Cullen se apartó de su brazo antes de que Isabella se diera cuenta siquiera de que estaba allí.

— ¡Au! ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Seth, metiéndose un dedo sospechosamente limpio en la boca.

—Mi identidad no es relevante. ¿Realmente espera que creamos que tiene tan poca idea de por qué ha sido apresado? —le espetó Cullen.

Seth parecía perplejo. El pobre muchacho nunca había sido especialmente listo.

— ¿He sido arrestado bajo cargos falsos e Isabella ha venido a salvarme?

La esperanza brillaba en su rostro y la joven odiaba tener que acabar con ella.

—Sí, su hermana ha venido a salvarle —asintió Cullen, para sorpresa de Isabella—. Aunque no parece muy merecedor de ello.

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos. Siempre había tenido facilidad para hacer amigos, al contrario que ella.

—Yo no maté a esa mujer. Nadie puede creer que lo hiciera.

—De hecho creen que fue su tercera víctima.

Quizá no fuera muy listo, pero Seth no era totalmente estúpido. La comprensión se transformó en horror.

— ¿Creen que soy el asesino de Middlesex?

Isabella se movió para acariciar a su hermano y notó que Cullen se ponía tenso.

—Seth, estás metido en un verdadero lío. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Él se mordió el labio.

—Creí que me estaban protegiendo del resto de los presos. Los guardias, en general, me evitan. ¿Realmente creen eso de mí? ¿Lo... —Su voz se apagó—. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Sí.

—No —susurró él. Entendió todo lo que ella no le decía en aquella única palabra que le dio como respuesta.

—Tienes que ayudarnos, Seth. Es el único modo en que podremos liberarte.

— ¿Habéis buscado un abogado?

Isabella apretó los labios.

—Sí, pero no es el más adecuado para este tipo de casos. Había tratado de leer lo más posible sobre las leyes que podrían aplicarle a Seth. Cullen había tenido razón, maldita sea. — Pero entonces, ¿qué...? ¿qué va a...?

—Puede responder a nuestras preguntas, para empezar. —El tono de Cullen era frío, pero no parecía tan totalmente inaccesible como la primera noche que ella lo había conocido—. ¿Qué hacía en los alrededores del White Stag cuando fue arrestado?

Seth le lanzó una mirada interrogante. Su rostro era un reflejo de los rasgos marcados y los ojos marrones rodeados por círculos oscuros que Isabella había lucido antes de comer los suculentos estofados de la señora Clearwater. Aunque a diferencia de ella, sus grandes ojos le hacían parecer cómicamente inocente. La joven tenía una vaga esperanza de que un jurado lo viera también de ese modo. En respuesta a la mirada de su hermano, movió la cabeza de un modo alentador.

Seth se pasó una mano por el pelo sucio revolviéndolo aún más.

—James y Bella se estaban peleando de nuevo. Tenía que salir de allí.

La joven se mordió el labio; el destello de esperanza pronto se convirtió en culpa.

—Caminé durante un rato. Pasé por una gran cantidad de tabernas... No había mucha actividad en ninguna de ellas, ni tampoco caras amistosas. Me dirigí al Este. Tenía unos cuantos peniques. —Miró a Isabella avergonzado. James les había repartido un dinero para gastos personales que no podían permitirse. Eso, para empezar, había sido una de las razones de la pelea.

—Encontré una taberna muy ruidosa. Pude verla a una manzana de distancia. Parecía perfecta, así que me dirigí hacia allí. No estaba ni a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí un ruido.

Como el choque del metal contra la piedra. Alguien gritó, «¡Tú!», y luego escuché un extraño sonido. Como el alarido de un gato.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Caminé buscando el sonido y vi una mujer en el suelo. Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté en un charco de sangre con un enorme chichón.

— ¿No vio a nadie con la mujer? —intervino Cullen.

—No. El asesino debió de dejarme inconsciente. Cuando me desperté pensé que me había partido el cráneo. No podía dejar de gemir. Entonces, vi el cuerpo. —Se estremeció—. Allí tirado, junto a mí.

Hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos aún más.

—Dios mío. —Parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado de nuevo—. El asesino de Middlesex.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que estuvo inconsciente?

—No lo sé. —Se frotó la cabeza, aplastando una parte del pelo y haciendo que otra se pusiera de punta—. ¿Quizá veinte minutos?

Eran aproximadamente las diez cuando salí de casa, y oí a un guardia decir que eran las once y media cuando me encerraron.

—Y después de ver el cuerpo, ¿qué hizo? —inquirió Cullen.

—Le toqué el brazo. Estaba tan... fría. No sabía qué hacer. Me quedé allí sentado mirándola. Luego, un hombre vino corriendo como un energúmeno por el callejón y se abalanzó sobre mí. Estaba seguro de que no escucharía ni una sola palabra que pudiera decirle. No hacía más que gritarme. Menos de veinte minutos después ya me encontraba aquí.

Me metieron a empujones en esta ratonera. —Dio una patada a un trozo de paja—. Creen que soy el asesino de Middlesex. Increíble. Y pensar que él estaba justo allí. Podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa. —Se estremeció.

—Por el momento, todas sus víctimas han sido mujeres. Dudo que usted fuera de su tipo, incluso con esa camisa tan extravagante — afirmó Cullen.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Seth sinceramente confundido.

—Alguien a quien su hermana ha contratado para ayudarle.

— ¿Contratado? —La miró—. ¿Bella?

—No te preocupes, Seth. —Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. Está todo controlado.

Isabella pudo ver cómo los engranajes del cerebro de su hermano se ponían en marcha. El rostro de Seth pasó de un blanco intenso a un enfurecido carmesí mientras apretaba los barrotes de la celda. Entonces, recorrió a Cullen con la mirada y la indignación volvió a transformarse en confusión.

Ella no estaba en el mismo nivel físico que Cullen. Era obvio para los ojos de cualquiera.

— ¿Cómo?

—No de la forma en que estás pensando, te lo aseguro —respondió la joven de un modo un poco más cortante de lo que había pretendido. No sabía si estaba más molesta con su hermano por pensar que se había vendido a sí misma o por pensar que era imposible que Cullen la hubiera comprado.

Se arriesgó a mirar a Cullen y vio que su expresión seguía siendo arrogante y distante.

—Bueno, entonces cómo...

—Su hermana ya ha contestado a su pregunta.

La mandíbula de Seth se cerró con un audible chasquido.

—Y ahora, ¿qué ha dejado fuera de su historia? —demandó Cullen observándolo con los ojos entornados.

Isabella miró a su hermano, que dirigió la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

— ¿Seth?

A pesar de la pregunta de la joven, Seth continuó arrastrando los pies, haciendo que las hebillas golpearan contra los barrotes y levantando la paja.

Cullen se volvió hacia ella.

—Isabella, quizá fuera mejor que esperara en el otro pasillo.

El cuerpo. Ella deseaba preguntarle por el cuerpo. Tragó saliva.

—Me quedo. Quiero oírlo todo. Me atrevería a decir que yo he visto más sangre en las cocinas que Seth en toda su vida.

Cullen mantenía los ojos entornados y su mirada era penetrante. Sagaz.

—Bien. —Se volvió hacia su hermano—. ¿Qué aspecto tenía la mujer?

—No lo sé —susurró, sin alzar la vista. — ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Estaba cubierta de sangre —dijo Seth estremeciéndose—. No pude distinguir sus rasgos. Parecía mayor, pero no sé qué fue lo que me hizo pensar eso. ¿El vestido? ¿El pelo? No lo sé.

— ¿No había nada identificable en ella?

—No. —Tomó un par de inspiraciones rápidas—. Ella estaba... destrozada.

Ya hubiera visto sangre o no, Isabella no deseaba imaginar la escena. Con toda certeza, los periódicos habrían omitido detalles escabrosos sobre las víctimas anteriores y, aun así, le habían parecido espantosos.

—Te sacaré de aquí —le aseguró a su hermano cogiéndole las manos.

— ¿Y James?

Le aferró las manos con más fuerza.

—Tú mantente firme y no contraríes a los guardias.

Isabella pudo ver a Cullen consultando su reloj de bolsillo por el rabillo del ojo, pero no se vio capaz de apartar la vista de su hermano.

—Tenemos que irnos. Ya ha pasado la media hora —les advirtió Cullen.

Las manos de los hermanos estaban unidas en un fuerte vínculo.

— ¿Bells? —dijo Seth. Ella no sabía qué estaba preguntándole.

—Debemos marcharnos —insistió la profunda y suave voz de Cullen.

—Bella—susurró Seth con un tono nervioso y asustado.

—Vamos. —Una mano tocó la espalda de Isabella instándola a moverse.

Ella bajó la mirada y finalmente empezó a alejarse.

Isabella permitió que Cullen la guiara hacia la puerta, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su hermano.

—Seth —musitó.

La expresión en el rostro del preso cuando doblaron la esquina quedó grabada en la mente de la joven. Triste y desamparada. Esperanzada. Abatida. Inocente.

Siguió a Cullen a ciegas hasta que llegaron a la puerta cerrada con llave.

Cullen la golpeó y, al instante, el rostro malhumorado de Tyler apareció ante ellos.

—Es casi la hora —gruñó.

Siguieron al guardia hasta salir del área de celdas y una vez allí, Cullen le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. Isabella se la devolvió con una expresión pétrea, a pesar de la conmoción y la desesperación que dominaban sus emociones.

—Iremos a la morgue —le informó Cullen—. Veamos si podemos descubrir algo más. —Su voz era mínimamente más cálida de lo que lo había sido hasta el momento al dirigirse a ella.

Tyler negó con la cabeza delante de ellos.

—No les servirá de mucho. Quemaron el cadáver —comentó por encima del hombro.

Cullen se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

— ¿Que han hecho qué?

Tyler se volvió y asintió con aire malhumorado. —Examinaron el cuerpo y luego se deshicieron de él. Nunca se habían dado tanta prisa. Cullen entornó los ojos. —Resulta sospechoso.

—No, probablemente sólo intentaban apaciguar a las masas — dijo Tyler.

— ¿Por qué? La gente normal no tiene acceso a los cadáveres.

—No, pero cuanto más tiempo lo alarguen, peor será. Limpia todo lo más rápido que puedas y desaparecerá de la memoria del público.

Precisamente lo mismo que intentaban hacer con el juicio de Seth.

— ¿Trabaja Frank todavía en el mismo edificio?

—Sí. En la planta de arriba. Pensaba que él ya había acabado con sus favores.

—Sí. Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer una visita a un viejo amigo.

Cullen sonrió de un modo encantador, pero Tyler simplemente masculló:

—Mejor que no me haga ninguna visita una vez hayamos acabado.

Lo siguiente que Isabella supo es que estaba fuera, en la acera, y que la prisión quedaba a su espalda. Fue vagamente consciente de que Cullen y Tyler se habían enfrascado en una breve conversación en clave, pero no escuchó. No podía concentrarse. Su mente volvía a funcionar a toda velocidad.

—Sus gemidos —exclamó de repente llamando la atención de Cullen—.¿No lo entiende?

Era a Seth a quien Newton oyó. No a la víctima. La víctima hacía mucho tiempo que estaba muerta.

Cullen se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que encaja con lo que Newton nos contó, hay algo que no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no matar también a su hermano?

Isabella levantó los brazos irritada.

—Quizá el asesino necesitaba que otro cargara con la culpa.

—Quizá.

—Todavía cree que es culpable.

Los segundos pasaron.

—No.

Aquella simple negación por parte de Cullen liberó gran parte de la carga que Isabella sentía a su espalda.

—Gracias.

—No es a mí a quien hay que convencer.

—Permítame que discrepe. Usted estaba claramente convencido de su culpa antes de que viniéramos hoy aquí.

—Yo no estaba claramente convencido de nada. Y eso es lo que le molestaba.

—No era eso.

—No sea petulante —replicó él con la cabeza ladeada. Isabella soltó un grito ahogado. — No soy petulante.

Cullen inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y sacó otra nuez de su bolsillo mientras se alejaban de la cárcel.

—Quizá él iba detrás de la mujer.

— ¿Qué? —Isabella volvió a centrarse en la conversación—. ¿Cree que el asesino iba tras esa mujer en particular?

—Su hermano escuchó a la mujer decir, «Tú». Eso podría llevarnos a pensar que quizá todos los ataques tienen un objetivo concreto.

— ¿En lugar de ser mujeres escogidas al azar por un loco?

Cullen se encogió de hombros, haciendo girar la nuez entre sus dedos.

—La policía, al igual que la mayor parte de la gente, cree que todos los ataques fueron producto del azar. Yo he estado demasiado ocupado estas últimas semanas como para pensar en ello.

— ¿Pero ahora cree que las mujeres eran objetivos específicos? — Tenía sentido. Encajaba.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No estoy seguro, pero los acontecimientos de hoy me han dado mucho en qué pensar. — Le dirigió una mirada indescifrable y continuó jugando con la nuez.

Isabella no supo qué responder a eso, o cómo reaccionar a la sensación que daba vueltas en su estómago. Anduvo junto a él en su camino de vuelta a casa, apretando los dientes cada vez que pasaban junto a una babeante chica por la acera.

Esta historia continuará…


	7. Capitulo 6

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea y estudiar para los exámenes.

Hola señoritas, buen día, he aquí un nuevo capi, espero les guste espero el nuevo capi sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF no me permitió contestar los comentarios.

Arizona I.

CAPÍTULO 6

Edward metió otras diez hojas en su cartera de piel. Estar preparado rara vez era malo.

De pronto escuchó un crujido sobre las tablas y percibió un movimiento en el aire. Cogió una pluma y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Parte de su temprana formación le había proporcionado la habilidad de escuchar a la gente antes de verla. De estar siempre alerta.

Acontecimientos posteriores se aseguraron de que nunca olvidara mantenerse vigilante.

Un instante más tarde, Isabella apareció en la puerta con un aspecto un tanto desaliñado.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

Él giró la pluma y le devolvió el saludo, aunque su voz no fue tan suave como hubiera deseado y la pluma se tambaleó sobre su eje. La joven se acomodó frente a él con su plato de comida y Edward observó cómo su rostro se transformaba adoptando aquella expresión casi apasionada que mostraba siempre que comía. Como si no estuviera segura de sí podría volver a disfrutar un plato tan exquisito.

La primera vez que vio aquella expresión se quedó paralizada, con la pluma suspendida en el aire y la tinta goteando sobre los papeles. Sólo el hecho de que sus ojos se alzaran hacia él, le hizo recuperar la movilidad.

Su reacción hacia ella le resultaba realmente sorprendente. Lo cierto es que Isabella no poseía ningún rasgo que sobresaliera. Pelo castaño con destellos rojizos, ojos marrones y ese día vestido marrón.

Tenía un rostro más bien común, que podía mejorarse con cosméticos, el color y la iluminación, o apagarse con los mismos ingredientes. Buenos pómulos, bonitos labios, ojos almendrados... Era guapa, pero no bella.

Partiendo de la base de los rasgos puramente físicos, era perfecta para pasar desapercibida. Iba a ser una valiosa baza para cualquier trabajo que necesitara.

La determinación que mostraba, sin embargo, era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Había sido así desde la primera vez que posó la vista en ella.

Tenía carácter y siempre lo tendría.

—Iremos a ver al abogado en cuanto haya acabado de comer.

Ella hizo una pausa y alzó la vista.

— ¿Iremos a algún otro sitio después? ¿Así voy bien? —Le señaló el sencillo vestido de muselina.

—Sí, irá bien. Aunque siempre podemos regresar para cambiarnos si es necesario.

Isabella asintió y continuó comiendo.

Cullen no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración por su carácter, por muy difícil que a veces le pusiera las cosas. En la última semana, le había hecho andar mucho más de lo que cualquier otra mujer de su posición social podría soportar.

Su posición social. Sus ojos se entornaron y volvió a centrarse en sus notas, llenas de aquella caligrafía suya tan elegante, llena de giros y espirales.

Aunque estuviera condenada al ostracismo y su familia hubiera caído en desgracia, ella formaba parte de la alta sociedad, y había pocas personas de esa clase social con las que se pudiera contar. Sobre todo, entre las mujeres.

—No puedo esperar a decirle al señor Hackenstay exactamente lo que opino de... —dijo

Isabella una vez acabó su plato.

—Usted no hablará con el abogado —la interrumpió con voz firme.

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

— ¿Disculpe? Tengo toda clase de cosas que decirle a ese estafador. Se aprovechó de la situación de Seth. Es un delincuente borracho e incompetente cargado de ginebra hasta las cejas...

—Aunque todo eso es cierto, usted no hablará con él.

—Desde luego que lo haré. Nadie se aprovecha de los Swan impunemente

—afirmó irguiéndose y levantando la barbilla.

Incluso siendo una mujer de la alta sociedad, su lealtad hacia sus hermanos era un punto a su favor.

—Ésa sí es toda una amenaza. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de recursos con los que cuenta. —Volvió a girar la pluma, moviéndola sobre el papel al tiempo que le lanzaba aquel sarcástico comentario.

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Isabella.

—Podemos vengarnos de otros modos. Puede que James sea insufrible, pero es mi hermano y está madurando. Y Seth es un niño.

—Un niño de dieciocho años.

—Un niño —insistió ella.

Habiéndolo conocido, Edward decidió no discutir. Seth podía convertirse en una persona más fuerte; era joven y un mentor firme podría ser una gran influencia. Pero James...

— ¿Dice que James está madurando? Y ¿cuándo sucederá eso exactamente?

—Pronto —respondió con firmeza. Su mirada tembló sólo levemente.

—Ni siquiera puede decir eso manteniendo una expresión firme. Su hermano es más mayor que yo, así que supongo que yo también alcanzaré pronto la madurez.

Isabella pestañeó. Edward reprimió el vano impulso de mirarse en un espejo. ¿Es que había envejecido de repente?

Se inclinó hacia delante y observó cómo los ojos de Isabella se abrían aún más y su pecho aceleraba el ritmo. Le invadió una profunda satisfacción masculina.

—A la edad de Seth, yo estaba tramando y conspirando. Un trabajo agotador, sin dormir, en el que llevaba a cabo operaciones peligrosas. —El miedo y la determinación eran sus constantes compañeros—. Tuve que soportar mucho más que el simple hecho de no poder permitirme un nuevo par de botas. Pobre Seth. Pobre James —exclamó en tono mordaz, dejando ver una parte de sí mismo en la conversación que rara vez mostraba.

Sentía muy poco respeto por cualquiera que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo que requería sobrevivir y prosperar. No todo el mundo tenía la misma ambición que a él lo impulsaba. Pero eso le había llevado a ser, posiblemente, el hombre más rico en Londres sin ningún título en su linaje.

Lo había conseguido en menos de una década. Ahora tenía el poder de cambiar vidas. Sin embargo, una persona necesitaba tener la fuerza, el empuje, para cambiar su propia vida.

James Swan era una sanguijuela.

A Seth Swan le faltaba la ambición.

En cuanto a Isabella Swan... todavía estaba intentando determinar quién era ella realmente.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Seth se merece nuestra compasión. Está encerrado y lo más probable es que no tenga un juicio justo.

Los rasgos de Isabella mostraban su furia. El rubor iluminaba sus mejillas con el color del primer brote indeciso de una rosa.

Cullen apartó de su mente aquellos perturbadores pensamientos.

—Que es exactamente por lo que necesitamos arreglar todo este lío con el abogado. Y usted me permitirá hacerlo.

—Pero...

— ¿Desea actuar en contra de mis deseos en esto? —Utilizó un tono dulce pero férreo al mismo tiempo, mientras observaba cómo sus manos se aferraban a la mesa y se intensificaba el color rosa de sus mejillas.

El rosa le sentaba bien, incluso con las comisuras de los labios apretadas y tensas. Se preguntó distraídamente si, en realidad, la enfurecía para poder ver cómo surgía ese rubor en su rostro.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —le espetó ella.

—Ahora. Es un paseo de media hora.

La observó pasarse una mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás y alisándolo al tiempo que suavizaba la expresión de su rostro. Era inteligente, eso tenía que reconocérselo. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus pruebas. Tenía una lengua afilada y aguda, pero también su mente lo era. Y a él nunca le había importado que una mujer tuviera carácter. Eran las del tipo dulce y meloso las que lo crispaban. Con Isabella siempre sabías dónde estabas si sabías verlo lo bastante rápido, pues lo reflejaba todo en su rostro durante una milésima de segundo antes de enmascararlo.

Puede que diera más problemas de los que mereciera la pena, pero continuaría observándola y estudiándola. Poniéndola a prueba. Había algo en ella. Sus ojos. Una extraña mezcla de desilusión y emoción que lo intrigaba.

Se pusieron en marcha y salieron de la casa, a un luminoso día de primavera. Era un día fantástico para pasear. El sol resultaba agradable y los suaves rayos acariciaban sus rostros.

Una leve brisa flotaba en el ambiente, alzando el polen de los jardines cercanos y suspendiéndolo en el aire hasta que se alejaba arrastrado por el viento.

De pronto escucharon el estornudo de un transeúnte.

— ¿Dijo que conocía a hombres como el señor Hackenstay? — preguntó Isabella. Edward observó la mueca que hizo cuando pasaron junto a unas chicas que soltaban risitas tontas.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Cullen. No llevaba ningún sombrero que levantar, pues había decidido presentarse ante Hackenstay como él mismo, pero se aseguró de hacerles una inclinación de cabeza y sonreír a cada una de las muchachas. Isabella tenía el aspecto de haber mordido un limón.

—Así es. Londres está plagado de ellos.

— ¿Cómo puede haber tantos abogados incompetentes y estafadores?

—No, no todos son abogados. Hablo de contables y comerciantes, lores y miembros de la alta burguesía, incluso gente como su hermano mayor. Ese tipo de hombres que se aprovechan de una situación sin tener en consideración a los demás no está limitado a un solo campo.

Ella le lanzó una furiosa mirada por debajo de sus pestañas que divirtió a Cullen. Al parecer sólo ella estaba autorizada a criticar a su hermano James.

— ¿Qué hizo por Tyler?

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —se extrañó Cullen.

—Parecía enojado y malhumorado, pero lo cierto es que no percibí una verdadera antipatía hacia su persona. Usted no hace más que recordarme que tendré que pagarle con favores, pero yo no trabajo en ninguna instalación secreta o del gobierno. No conozco a nadie que pueda ayudarle.

—Usted pertenece a la alta sociedad y tiene innumerables contactos.

Isabella desvió la mirada hacia las casas adosadas que había a su derecha.

—Ya no.

Él sabía cómo funcionaba la alta sociedad. Había sido educado para saberlo todo sobre ella.

—Por otra parte, nunca dije que la necesitara por sus contactos sociales. Isabella volvió la cabeza bruscamente.

—Dejemos bien claro ese tema, señor Cullen. Usted no me necesita para nada. Soy muy consciente de ello.

—Interesante. Al parecer sabe exactamente qué necesitaré que haga. La contrariedad centelleó en los ojos femeninos.

—Usted sabe que eso no es cierto.

—Pero acaba de decir que es muy consciente de que no la necesito para nada.

—Bueno, he descartado que quiera aprovecharse físicamente de mí. Es evidente que dispone de un harén listo y dispuesto para servirle siempre que lo requiera. —Hizo un vago movimiento hacia los demás transeúntes—.

Dudo mucho, incluso a pesar de sus insinuaciones, que me quiera para hacer eso.

Un extraño rugido atravesó el pecho de Cullen. Se suponía que debía sentirse ofendido por aquellas palabras de Isabella que mancillaban su honor, pero en lugar de eso le pareció... ¿divertido? No había estado tan cerca de echarse sinceramente a reír a carcajadas en presencia de una dama de la alta sociedad en mucho tiempo.

—Comprendo. Comunicaré a mi harén que no tiene por qué preocuparse por una posible rival.

—No es divertido.

—No, desde luego que no.

El rugido ascendió inevitablemente por su pecho y Cullen se rió en voz alta. Isabella se detuvo con las manos sobre las caderas y lo fulminó con la mirada, con una expresión que oscilaba entre la ira y una reticente diversión. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la izquierda y la furia de su mirada se intensificó. Edward se volvió y vio a una joven mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Su risa cesó tan rápido como había empezado. Inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a andar de nuevo, dejando a Isabella atrás.

Pasó un minuto antes de que la oyera jadear tras él. Entonces disminuyó el ritmo. Isabella nunca se quejaba por cuánto caminaban o el ritmo con el que lo hacían. Edward sabía que reprimía sus comentarios a propósito, para probar algo. Y funcionaba. Explicaba más de una cosa sobre su carácter, y ninguna de ellas era decepcionante.

—Y bien, ¿qué hizo por Tyler? —insistió ella.

Cullen guardó silencio durante un minuto, intentando descubrir un modo de eludir la pregunta. Podía limitarse a ignorarla, pero decidió que entrar en una batalla dialéctica era la opción más tentadora.

La razón por la que deseaba discutir con ella era otro misterio.

Normalmente no era tan mordaz, a no ser que la situación requiriera esa reacción. Pero, por otro lado, rara vez aceptaba casos de mujeres pertenecientes a la clase alta. Las odiaba tanto que no le compensaba la fortuna que pudieran pagar, o los contactos que pudiera establecer.

Ella continuó andando a su lado, viéndose obligada a dar seis pasos por cada cinco que daba él, a pesar de sus largas piernas.

— ¿Se ha metido Tyler recientemente en algún lío con la policía? —le preguntó Isabella.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que Tyler necesite evitar a las fuerzas del orden? Trabaja en una prisión. —Tenía que cambiar de tema o irritarla.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo intentaba animarle a hablar.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que he ayudado a Tyler hace poco?

—Bueno, todavía le debe favores —afirmó como si la deducción a la que había llegado fuera algo obvio. Edward reprimió una sonrisa. Perfecto.

— ¿Acaso cree que tengo necesidad de entrar todos los días en la prisión? Tener un gran abanico de opciones es lo que hace que los contactos valgan la pena. Algunas veces los favores no se pagan hasta años después.

De repente, Isabella ya no se encontraba a su lado. Volvió a evitar, con esfuerzo, que la sonrisa brotara en su rostro, y se volvió para verla pararse en seco en la acera.

— ¿Años? —La voz de la joven sonó como si alguien estuviera apretándole la garganta—. ¿Está diciendo que puedo estar en deuda con usted durante años?

—Por supuesto. ¿Pensaba que sólo serían unas cuantas semanas y luego se desharía de mí?

La joven balbuceó una serie de sonidos ininteligibles, como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado por la impresión.

Edward se acercó a ella y se inclinó, satisfecho al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

Estaba lo bastante cerca como para aumentar el movimiento del pecho de la joven, como para hacer que el pulso de su cuello palpitara con fuerza.

—No, Isabella. No, no, no —susurró al tiempo que se acercaba aún más a ella, de forma que las puntas de sus pies se rozaran—. Me servirá durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero no se preocupe. La prepararé para ello.

Le tocó la muñeca y se agachó acercándose todavía más, concentrándose en el pulso de su cuello, observándolo palpitar violentamente.

—Le reservaré un lugar de honor en mi harén. Puede que esas tres noches de pecado tarden mucho tiempo en completarse.

Escuchó cómo se quedaba sin respiración y disfrutó del modo en que su garganta temblaba y sus labios se abrían. Esas reacciones hicieron que se acercara más. Deseaba ver cuánto le costaría cederle todo el control.

De pronto recordó que a sus dieciséis años, el hecho de que una mujer perdiera el control era una utopía.

Dejó que una oscura nube lo envolviera en los no deseados pensamientos de su pasado y los utilizó para la seducción. Bajó la cabeza de forma que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros, haciendo que el pulso de Isabella se acelerara sólo por su proximidad. Sabía que ella estaba pensando qué sentiría si la besaba, si la acariciaba. Él podría hacer cosas con sus dedos que le harían olvidar su propio nombre.

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sólo un milímetro.

Cullen podía manejar a las mujeres como a un violín tarareando una lánguida canción de cuna o un furioso scherzo. Era su talento más perfeccionado y más odiado. La mayor parte de las mujeres eran fáciles de seducir y no necesitaba nada más que su aspecto para seducirlas.

Otras requerían cumplidos o halagos. Aquello también era sencillo. El verdadero reto estaba en las mujeres que requerían una afinación específica. El giro de una clavija, el punteo de la cuerda adecuada, el ritmo correcto del arco.

¿Qué sería en el caso de Isabella? ¿Un simple beso? ¿Una caricia? No. Tenía la sensación de que, aunque podía seducirla con cosas sencillas, conseguirla, tenerla realmente bajo control, sería un reto.

Cullen dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que la calle y las casas volvieran a aparecer en el radio de visión de Isabella. El bullicio del tráfico, las ruedas de los carruajes, los cascos de los caballos, los gritos y maldiciones entremezclándose con el sonido de los pasos de los transeúntes que pasaban junto a ellos, tuvieron de nuevo sentido para la joven. Cullen vio cómo el reconocimiento invadía los ojos de Isabella y el rubor que ascendía por su largo y blanco cuello hasta sus mejillas. Estaban en medio de un abarrotado barrio en una de las horas punta del día, y ella se había olvidado por completo de dónde se encontraba.

A los dieciséis años, había jurado que siempre mantendría el control. Le había costado dos años conseguirlo, pero desde entonces nunca había fallado.

Fuera un reto o no, ella estaba al alcance de su mano.

La oficina del abogado estaba ubicada en un barrio destartalado cerca de las dársenas del sur.

Isabella siguió a Cullen cuando entraron en el edificio, todavía enfurecida por lo que había sucedido en la acera. Apenas era capaz de mantener su furia y su ardor bajo control. Él había estado sonriendo ante su cólera durante los últimos quince minutos, lo cual había avivado las llamas de su ira.

Edward comenzó a avanzar por el vestíbulo e Isabella le cogió del codo.

—Su oficina está por ahí —dijo señalando en dirección contraria.

—No. Es por aquí.

Esta historia continuará…


	8. Capitulo VI

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.**

Hola señoritas, buenas tardes, aqui les dejo la nueva actualizacion.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, agregar a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta, nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también.

Arizona I.

CAPÍTULO 6.2

Edward comenzó a avanzar por el vestíbulo e Isabella le cogió del codo.

—Su oficina está por ahí —dijo señalando en dirección contraria.

—No. Es por aquí.

Edward abrió sin llamar la puerta que tenía a su derecha y entró. Ese no era el lugar dónde ella se había reunido con el abogado, pero allí estaba. Hackenstay, con su cuerpo escuálido y su espeso bigote, levantándose vacilante de un deforme escritorio. Una caja de hojalata repiqueteó y cayó con estrépito. El hombre se apresuró a volver a meter en ella un montón de

notas que se habían caído y monedas sueltas, cerrando con firmeza la tapa para después colocar una temblorosa mano encima.

—Usted debe de ser el señor Hackenstay. Estoy aquí en representación del señor y la señorita Swan.

Una fugaz expresión de cautela atravesó la mirada del abogado, que quedó sustituida por otra servil cuando la fijó en Isabella. A la joven no le había gustado cuando lo conoció, ya que le pareció un hombrecillo detestable cargado de ginebra, y tampoco le gustó en ese momento.

Cullen continuó hablando cuando fue evidente que Hackenstay no iba a decir nada.

—Al parecer le contrataron a usted directamente. ¿Es cierto que aceptó la suma de doscientas libras del señor Swan y la suma de cien de la señorita Swan?

Dinero que ellos en realidad no tenían. Lo habían empeñado todo. Y por una vez James había tenido suerte en el juego y había ganado cien libras. Lo más probable es que las hubiera perdido la noche siguiente si no las hubieran usado antes para pagar al abogado. El dinero no duraba mucho tiempo en su casa.

Hackenstay inclinó la cabeza.

—En calidad de pago.

Isabella abrió la boca, pero Cullen se le adelantó.

— ¿En pago de qué?

—Gastos de asesoramiento y por representar a su hermano en el tribunal. Pienso ayudarle hasta el final. —Sacó pecho y recitó toda una letanía repleta de jerga vacía sobre cómo defendería la causa de Seth.

— ¿Cuáles son sus honorarios habituales? —Cullen recorrió la oficina con la mirada, abarcando las cortinas sucias, la alfombra desteñida y los cuadros mal colocados en las paredes. Después le lanzó una mirada a Isabella y arqueó la ceja como si le preguntara en qué había estado pensando para escoger a ese hombre.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas, intentando hacerle saber que nunca había estado en esa oficina. Hackenstay debía de haber usado la oficina principal que se encontraba en algún otro lugar de ese edificio. En su momento, ella había dudado, pero si hubiera visto aquella estancia no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

Hackenstay se humedeció los labios nervioso.

— ¿Necesitan que les ayude en algo más?

—No. Necesito que me diga cuáles son sus honorarios —insistió Cullen con voz sedosa y suave.

—Depende del trabajo. Auné todos los honorarios de los Swan en un único precio.

Todavía me deben las últimas doscientas libras. —Lanzó una mirada de leve censura hacia Isabella. El muy detestable estúpido.

—No.

Hackenstay desvió la mirada hacia Cullen con cara de asombro.

— ¿No? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Me gustaría ver el trabajo que ha hecho hasta el momento.

Tragó saliva.

—Yo... yo no tengo esa información a mano.

— ¿Cómo espera ayudar al señor Seth Swan? —Cullen levantó despreocupadamente un papel doblado que había sobre el escritorio de Hackenstay. El abogado extendió el brazo reclamándoselo y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio, colocándolo con cuidado.

—Asistiré a su juicio y defenderé su causa, tal y como ya he dicho.

— ¿Con su familia presente? —Cullen cogió un pisapapeles en forma de bola de cristal.

Hackenstay intentó arrebatarle también la bola, pero Cullen simuló no darse cuenta de su gesto mientras la examinaba. El abogado parecía irritado, pero entonces volvió su mirada hacia ella y sacudió la cabeza. Bajo su poblado bigote, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de fingida lástima.

—Por desgracia, los miembros de la familia no pueden estar presentes. Pero me aseguraré de informarles de todo tras el proceso. — Volvió a extender el brazo para coger la bola de cristal, pero no consiguió alcanzarla—. ¿Me haría el favor de devolverme mi pisapapeles? Cullen lo lanzó al aire. La bola trazó un corto arco de resplandeciente luz y Hackenstay la cogió apretándola contra su pecho. Parecía más nervioso que antes.

—Entiendo —comentó Cullen, deslizando los dedos por los papeles—. Así que, en realidad, les será imposible saber si usted verdaderamente ha ayudado a su hermano en el tribunal.

— ¡Le ayudaré hasta el final! Convenceré al juez y al jurado de su inocencia.

—El abogado agarró con fuerza el pisapapeles.

—Eso es lo que usted dice. Seamos breves y francos. —Se calló y se volvió hacia Isabella—. De hecho, señorita Swan, ¿por qué no le explica al señor Hackenstay lo que va a suceder en los próximos quince minutos?

La sorpresa invadió a Isabella. ¿Qué había hecho cambiar a Cullen de opinión para permitirle hablar? Fuera lo que fuera, ella no le dio la oportunidad de echarse atrás.

—Su «contrato» no tiene ningún sentido, al igual que sus promesas. Es usted un estafador que intenta aprovecharse de nosotros en un momento en el que estamos rotos de dolor y de desesperación. Nos devolverá todo nuestro dinero, señor Hackenstay. Ahora mismo. Hasta la última libra.

—Le aseguro, señorita, que necesita proveerme de un anticipo de mis honorarios para que presente el caso de su hermano. —Una leve humedad empezó a acumularse en el nacimiento del pelo del abogado. La ira, intensa y profunda, la atravesó.

—Me he informado bien, señor Hackenstay. En casos como éste, no puede hacer las cosas que ha prometido. Ya no soy tan ingenua como cuando crucé su puerta la semana pasada.

Devuelva el dinero inmediatamente o yo... nosotros nos aseguraremos de que se arrepienta de ello.

Cullen le sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable, pero, de algún modo, Isabella sabía que el gesto de disgusto no iba dirigido a ella y que aprobaba lo que había dicho.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió tras ellos y la joven vio cómo Cullen se tensaba antes de rozar el bolsillo con la mano y volverse. Isabella había dejado de llevar la pistola consigo, pues ya no estaba preocupada por mantenerse a salvo de las furiosas multitudes desde que se había trasladado a vivir con Cullen. Quizá no había sido una decisión muy inteligente.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Señor Tannett. Gracias... —Hackenstay se irguió todo lo que su escuálido cuerpo le permitía—. Esta gente intenta estafarnos.

Cullen se alejó un paso de ella y le lanzó una mirada tan intensa que Isabella también dio un paso hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Tannett se entornaron.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

—Su pasante intenta estafar trescientas libras a la familia Swan —afirmó Cullen con aire más bien indolente, sin ningún rastro de emoción en la voz—. No es el tipo de persona que podría llamar a otra estafadora.

Tannett se acercó a Cullen. Cerca de la pared, Isabella estaba fuera del campo de visión inmediato de los dos abogados. Tenía la sensación de que eso era lo que Cullen pretendía cuando la había obligado a retroceder.

— ¡Yo no soy un estafador! —exclamó Hackenstay.

—Si nos devuelve las trescientas libras, lo dejaré pasar como un malentendido debido a su posición de pasante. El contrato es ilegal. Como abogado, debería saber que hay muy poco que pueda hacer aparte de devolver el dinero. De otro modo, informaré a la policía de sus actos.

Tannett inclinó la cabeza.

—La familia Swan. Comprendo. No creo, ¿señor... ?

Cullen simplemente se quedó mirando al hombre sin pestañear y sin decirle quién era. La boca de Tannett se tensó antes de continuar sin poder dirigirse a Cullen por su nombre.

—El señor Swan se encuentra en una situación muy delicada. Dudo que desee que hagamos público todo esto, ¿no cree? Y con su pobre hermano en prisión, uno sólo puede imaginarse que el escándalo se agravaría.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Lo cierto era que James preferiría perder el dinero que protagonizar más escándalos.

— ¿Acaso percibo cierta nota de chantaje en su voz, señor Tannett? —preguntó Cullen, como si no estuviera muy interesado en la respuesta.

Tannett arqueó una ceja sintiéndose superior.

—Debería.

—Ya veo. Creo que es justo que le informe de que no me gustan los chantajistas. De hecho, los detesto, para serle sincero. —Su voz era oscura y siniestra. Tannett se llevó la mano al bolsillo del abrigo, pero Cullen se abalanzó sobre él y le agarró por la muñeca antes de que alcanzara su objetivo—. Yo de usted le diría a su subalterno que saque la mano del cajón, porque si no lo hace, es probable que yo le dispare por accidente.

Isabella parpadeó al ver que Cullen apoyaba una pistola en el costado de Tannett.

—Hackenstay. —La voz de Tannett sonó aguda y tensa.

—Isabella, sea buena y coja del cajón la pistola de Hackenstay, que a buen seguro será de muy mala calidad. —Ella hizo ademán de avanzar, pero se detuvo cuando la firme voz de Cullen continuó—: Oh, y Hackenstay, si hace un movimiento sospechoso hacia ella, libraré a Tannett de sus miserias y luego me ocuparé de usted. Y me lo tomaré con calma, se lo aseguro.

Hackenstay se alejó lo máximo que pudo de su escritorio. Isabella rodeó la mesa, pasando la vista de un hombre a otro, y sacó la pistola. Un rápido movimiento de la cabeza de Cullen le indicó que volviera a su rincón.

Cullen inmovilizó entonces a Tannett retorciéndole el brazo en la espalda.

—Estaba dispuesto a negociar con su pasante, Tannett, pero ahora que veo que se aprovecha de inocentes como la señorita Swan y que recurre incluso al chantaje... debo decirle que he cambiado de opinión.

—Le perseguiré.

—No conseguirá nada. Antes debería aprender de mis métodos. Después de que un chantajista de primera consigue lo que quiere de usted, nunca volverá a ser mediocre.

Había un matiz en la frase que sonó extraño, pero Isabella no disponía de mucho tiempo para interpretarlo.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Tannett entre dientes. Era evidente que Cullen le estaba haciendo daño.

—Eso importa poco. Lo que debería importarle es lo que puedo hacerle. —

Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró algo al oído de Tannett que hizo que el hombre palideciera—. Piénselo.

Vamos a llevarnos las trescientas libras que deben a los Swan. Y regresaré para vigilarles.

Ténganlo por seguro.

Tannett hizo un rápido gesto con la cabeza a Hackenstay.

—Extiéndale un cheque. —Cuando el escuálido hombre no se movió, gritó—: ¡Ahora!

Hackenstay agarró la caja de hojalata y todos aguardaron mientras sacaba un papel con manos temblorosas y escribía la información necesaria.

—Isabella, si es tan amable.

Ella cogió el cheque y lo guardó en su bolso. Era una sensación muy extraña llevar trescientas libras encima.

—Y ahora, caballeros, les deseamos unas muy buenas tardes. Quizá es hora de iniciar un nuevo negocio o de volver a leer sus textos legales de nuevo.

Cullen le hizo una señal a Isabella y ella salió corriendo de la oficina, con el bolso y la pistola pegados contra su pecho en una parodia de la imagen del señor Hackenstay sosteniendo su globo momentos antes.

Poco después, Cullen apareció con una pistola en cada mano y la empujó con el codo hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como salieron a la calle, él escondió las tres pistolas y empezó a caminar con un ritmo acelerado. No redujo la velocidad hasta que se encontraron a tres manzanas de distancia después de haber tomado dos direcciones diferentes. Ella podía verlo mirando hacia atrás, pero su mente estaba bloqueada. En cuanto Cullen acortó las zancadas, Isabella volvió a la realidad de las bulliciosas calles y las áreas más concurridas próximas al Támesis. Llegaron a Blackfriars y sintió que una ráfaga de energía la recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

—Les ha amenazado con una pistola. Y creo que yo también lo he hecho. Hemos recuperado el dinero. En realidad, ellos nos lo han devuelto. —Dio otro tembloroso paso—. Me siento tan... viva.

Los ojos de Cullen reflejaban una expresión cínica.

—Es la adrenalina retardada. No haga nada estúpido a causa de ello.

Ni siquiera sus palabras pudieron desanimarla. Apenas fue consciente del paso del tiempo mientras cobraban el cheque y regresaban a casa. A casa.

Como si alguna vez hubiera tenido un hogar de verdad. Pero ése, al menos, tenía pan de romero y eneldo, estofados increíbles y un hombre que podía rectificar sus errores, y eso era mucho más de lo que ella había tenido una semana antes.

Isabella sentía algunas punzadas en las pantorrillas cuando se dirigieron a otra zona de la ciudad tras haber hecho una breve parada para comer.

Estaba acostumbrada a andar mucho, pero ese día habían atravesado andando a toda prisa medio Londres.

Siguió a Cullen hasta un edificio y recorrió con él un vestíbulo hasta una puerta en la que se leía «ARCHIVOS». Cullen la abrió y un hombre desgarbado alzó la mirada.

— ¡Señor Cullen!

—Buenas tardes, Anthony. ¿Está ocupado?

El aludido dejó a un lado los papeles y extendió las manos.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Estoy buscando información sobre el caso del asesino de Middlesex.

Los agudos ojos de Anthony se dirigieron hacia ella y luego, de nuevo, a Cullen.

—Entiendo. No hay mucho. Ha dejado atónito a todo el mundo por aquí. Coger a Swan ha sido un alivio para los que creen que tienen al culpable bajo custodia.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Algún sospechoso previo?

Anthony les señaló las dos sillas que había ante su escritorio y golpeó con su bolígrafo la superficie de roble.

—Había tres. Al principio, era sospechoso el marido de la primera víctima, pero veinte testigos diferentes respaldaron su coartada. Estaba en una reunión de negocios en el momento del asesinato. La culpa pronto se trasladó a su socio, que no se encontraba en la reunión. Ese hilo de investigación se rompió cuando mataron a la siguiente víctima. El socio estaba en Cornwall y su historia era sólida. Se interrogó a dos hombres en el barrio, pero no se les detuvo. Joshua Dawkins y un golfillo de la calle.

Seguramente, Dawkins será uno de los sospechosos a los que querrá investigar. Todos los inspectores de policía se mostraron recelosos con él y lo describieron como un hombre sospechoso.

—Si había dos personas en la zona, ¿por qué no recibieron el mismo trato que mi... que Seth Swan? —Isabella no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta.

Cullen no la fulminó con la mirada esa vez, pero detectó algo similar a un suspiro en su expresión. Anthony la estudió con la mirada, aunque sus ojos todavía eran cordiales. Le dio la impresión de que tras ese aspecto nada amenazador se ocultaba una mente rápida.

—Estaban mucho más desesperados la tercera vez.

Cullen le indicó con la mano que continuara, y Anthony no esperó respuesta de Isabella.

—La segunda víctima, anónima, no tenía ningún vínculo identificable con la primera. Los patrulleros del distrito que encontraron el cuerpo dimitieron al día siguiente. He oído que fue espantoso.

— ¿Es ésa la razón por la que la segunda víctima no ha sido identificada?

Anthony asintió.

Hay bosquejos de los rostros de las dos primeras víctimas hechos por los dibujantes del tribunal de Cornwall, una vez que los cadáveres fueron limpiados. Supongo que querrá echarles un vistazo y ver si puede obtener una copia.

— ¿También tienen bosquejos de la nueva víctima?

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Aunque he oído que se apresuraron a deshacerse del cadáver.

—Resulta sospechoso.

Anthony ladeó la cabeza.

—Puede que estuvieran asustados.

— ¿Quién era la primera víctima?

—La señora Amanda Sinclair.

— ¿Los Sinclair? —Intervino Isabella, pensando que el nombre le era vagamente familiar—. ¿No estaban recién casados? ¿No fue algo repentino? Apenas se había formalizado el matrimonio en Herefordshire, ¿no es cierto? Ella vivía en el campo y hacía poco que había llegado a Londres.

—Parece que así es. Parte de la investigación se llevó a cabo en Herefordshire.

Cullen estaba mirando un papel que había sobre el escritorio de Anthony.

—Quizá el vínculo esté ahí. ¿Cuál era su nombre anterior? Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—En este momento no lo sé, pero es fácil de averiguar. Le enviaré una nota cuando lo sepa.

— ¿Todavía está asignado el caso a Arthur Dresden?

—Sí. —Anthony hizo una mueca.

—Aún no he tenido el placer de conocerlo, pero su reputación le precede.

—Aunque es el inspector más novato, está causando sensación. Es un hombre inteligente.

Tenga cuidado con él; no se lleva bien con los patrulleros ni con los investigadores. Cree que son inútiles.

—A veces lo son, pero no es bueno dejar que sepan que piensas eso.

—Lo cual ya le puede decir algo de Dresden.

—Desde luego.

Cullen se levantó e Isabella también lo hizo.

—Gracias, Anthony. Considere esto y el nombre de la primera víctima un primer pago.

Anthony asintió.

—Buena suerte, señorita Swan. Estoy seguro de que el señor Cullen sacará pronto a su hermano de la cárcel.

Isabella lo miró boquiabierta. Sin mediar palabra, Cullen la cogió del codo y la guió hasta el vestíbulo. Cuando apartó la mano, ella todavía podía sentir su huella.

— ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—Anthony es inteligente y usted ha intervenido mucho en la conversación.

Vamos.

— ¿Hizo algo por él?

—Sí.

—Sus favores no parecen tan malos.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Cullen.

—Me alegro de que crea eso. Pero Isabella... —Se inclinó hacia ella y le apartó un rizo colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Sus dedos dejaron un extraño cosquilleo a su paso por la piel de la joven—. No tiene ni idea de lo que tengo reservado para usted.

Esta historia continuará…

si les gusto entonces deja un cometario,

si no les ha gustado, tambin,

fin


	9. Capitulo 7

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.

Hola señoritas, buena noche, he aquí un nuevo capi, espero les guste y sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF sigue sin permitirme contestar los comentarios.

Pero estoy de acuerdo con kien piensa k Edward es un usurero por el modo en el que quiere cobrar, sin embargo tiene derecho a pedir algo a cambio por los servicios prestados, moral o no está en el cliente aceptar. Además haces todo por un hermano, soy la mayor de 4 y crean haría lo k fuese por cualquiera.

Pd. Felicidades a todas las mamas y mami te amo.

Arizona I.

CAPÍTULO 7

Isabella gimió. Debería estar harta de comer sopas y estofados, pero estaban demasiado buenos.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta principal y, como Cullen no pareció dispuesto a responder a la llamada, lo hizo ella.

Cuando abrió, se encontró con un joven en lo alto de la escalera.

—Traigo un mensaje para Isabella.

A la joven le resultó extraño que el muchacho utilizara su nombre de pila, pero agradeció la discreción más de lo que pudo expresar. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien descubriera que estaba viviendo allí. Cogió el papel sellado y hurgó en su bolsillo en busca de una moneda que le tendió al mensajero. El chico la saludó levantándose el sombrero en un gesto de agradecimiento e Isabella cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en la mesa para leer la nota de su hermano y deslizó un dedo por la inclinada caligrafía y el sello en forma de águila. Durante un instante le atravesó un hormigueo de culpa al pensar que James se encontraba en una situación peor que la suya, pues no disfrutaba de deliciosas comidas y debía seguir eludiendo a las multitudes. Le había enviado cincuenta libras junto con la dirección donde podría encontrarla, esperando que usara el dinero para comprar comida. Era consciente de que pronto tendría que informarle de que las doscientas cincuenta libras restantes se encontraban de nuevo ingresadas en su cuenta y temía que las despilfarrara antes de que pudieran usarlas para saldar sus deudas.

El mensaje constaba de dos líneas garabateadas en el papel. Al parecer habían adelantado el juicio de Seth y los abogados habían vaciado por completo las oficinas sin dejar una nueva dirección a la que dirigirse.

Pensativa, golpeó con un dedo el papel.

— ¿Qué dice? —Cullen continuó escribiendo sin alzar la vista.

Isabella le leyó la nota. Él se detuvo para escucharla, manteniendo la pluma suspendida sobre el papel.

—Veo que Tannett siguió mi consejo. Bien. Respecto a su hermano, su hermano pequeño, necesitamos averiguar si podemos aplazar el juicio.

— ¿Cómo?

Cullen empezó a escribir de nuevo.

—Conozco el hombre perfecto para ello. Esta noche celebra un baile de máscaras. Le encantan ese tipo de fiestas en las que se puede dar rienda suelta al libertinaje. Deberá asistir a ese baile vestida adecuadamente.

Cullen alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes la estudiaron.

— ¿Tiene una buena capa con capucha o una máscara de carnaval? Isabella estrujó la nota.

—Sí, pero nada tan atrevido como sugiere.

Él hizo un ademán con la mano y continuó escribiendo sobre la hoja de papel.

—Uno de los atuendos para las tabernas será más que perfecto.

— ¿Está usted loco? —masculló asombrada—. ¿Quién es su amigo?

—Jasper Hale.

Isabella parpadeó.

—No puedo asistir a una fiesta organizada por Jasper Hale vestida así. Allí habrá gente que me reconocerá.

—No, si es usted una joven vestida como las que frecuentan las tabernas.

Su identidad quedará oculta por la máscara. —Su pluma chirrió sobre el papel.

—Pero...

El chirrido se detuvo.

—Mire, Isabella. Nadie se fijará en usted ni la reconocerá. Confíe en mí. —La recorrió con la mirada—. Usted pasa completamente desapercibida.

El estómago de la joven se tensó.

—Soy consciente de que no soy muy agraciada, pero eso no significa...

—No me malinterprete. Lo que he querido decir es que posee un rostro versátil, camaleónico. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Puede tener un aspecto totalmente diferente dependiendo de la situación, de lo que lleve puesto o de cómo se recoja el pelo. Es una gran virtud.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta de par en par.

Cullen se inclinó hacia delante. La sonrisa con la que se distendían sus labios también había llegado a sus penetrantes ojos.

—Apuesto a que antes llevaba todos los días el pelo recogido exactamente de la misma forma. ¿Y qué me dice de sus vestidos negros o marrones?

Eran aburridos y no decían nada de usted. Probablemente inclinaba la cabeza de la misma manera para iniciar cualquier conversación. Y el modo en que fulminaba con la mirada u observaba a alguien fijamente, siempre era el mismo. Estoy seguro de que rara vez sonreía. ¿Y se divertía? No desde hacía años.

Los únicos sonidos que Isabella podía escuchar era el continuo hervor en la olla de la sopa y el pesado latido de su corazón.

—De su silencio puedo deducir que ganaría esa apuesta fácilmente. Así que dígame, Isabella. Si usted se peina de otro modo, se maquilla los ojos y se coloca una máscara como disfraz, ¿sinceramente cree que alguien la reconocerá?

Los segundos pasaron sin que la joven saliera de su estupefacción. Cullen arqueó una ceja y luego volvió a escribir de nuevo.

No, no había ninguna posibilidad de que la identificaran. Ni como el aburrido miembro marginal de la sociedad que era ni como la hermana del asesino de Middlesex.

Isabella no se había dado cuenta de que sus actos fueran tan... predecibles.

Había intentado mantener bajo control sus actos y emociones desde que sus padres murieran y quizá se había excedido.

De pronto se dio cuenta alborozada de que tenía total libertad para ir al baile de máscaras fingiendo ser otra persona. Iba a responder a Cullen cuando la puerta trasera se abrió de repente.

—Un día precioso, ¿verdad?

Un hombre alto, incluso más alto que Cullen, entró con paso decidido en la cocina y se dirigió directamente al aparador sin añadir una palabra más.

Cogió un plato y el cucharón.

Cullen no alzó la vista, aunque Isabella había observado cómo sus músculos se tensaban antes de que la puerta se abriera. Una vez reconoció al recién llegado, sacudió la cabeza y relajó los dedos que sujetaban la pluma.

—Emmet, ¿qué haces aquí? —Su voz sonaba exasperada y... ¿cariñosa?

El aludido se acercó a la mesa. No podía ser mucho mayor que ella... De hecho, puede que fuera más joven; era difícil de determinar. Pero enseguida le quedó claro quién era. Tenía los mismos pómulos que su anfitrión, aunque sus rasgos eran algo más redondeados y más abiertos.

También era irresistiblemente atractivo, pero Emmet parecía ser un canalla encantador, mientras que Cullen era un oscuro y sensual demonio.

Emmet se instaló en la mesa de modo que formaron un triángulo descentrado y le sonrió.

La sonrisa fue un poco descarada, lo que hizo que fuera aún más encantadora.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Emmet Cullen.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sería fácil quedar cautivada por un hombre así.

—Un placer conocerle, señor Emmet Cullen. Yo soy Isabella Swan.

— ¿La misma Swan que el asesino de Middlesex? La sonrisa de la joven se tensó. —La misma.

Emmet dejó escapar un grave silbido y se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Ya veo que pensabas que podrías mantenerme al margen de esto.

—No. —Cullen no levantó la cabeza—. Yo pensaba que deberías acabar tus estudios en Cambridge. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Emmet?

—Charlie me dijo que estabas trabajando en un nuevo caso. Creí que podría dejarme caer por aquí y ver si necesitabas ayuda.

Cuando Cullen alzó finalmente la mirada, Isabella pudo comprobar que su rostro reflejaba la misma exasperación y cariño que había en su voz.

Parecía... transformado. Como si fuera un ser humano normal en lugar de alguien frío e intocable.

—No. Y ahora vuelve a la universidad.

—Estoy de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? —Cortó alegremente un trozo de pan sin que su sonrisa se debilitara en ningún momento.

—Entonces, ve a molestar a tus amigos y a meterte en líos en Mayfair.

—Ya he hecho todo eso. Ahora estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda. —Sus ojos se entornaron y adoptó un aspecto más parecido al del Cullen que ella conocía—. Ve a casa y tómate un descanso.

La joven se estremeció ante el gélido tono de su voz, pero Emmet sólo pareció divertido.

Miró a Isabella y le advirtió:

—No se deje intimidar por él, es todo fachada. —Se centró en su plato de sopa y mojó un trozo de pan—. ¿Por qué habría de ir a casa? La comida es mucho mejor aquí.

— ¿No puede pedirle a la señora Clearwater que cocine allí para usted? —preguntó ella, interrumpiendo sus bromas.

Emmet se quedó mirándola estupefacto durante un segundo, y luego sus labios esbozaron una perezosa sonrisa. Era como la de su hermano, pero mientras que la de Cullen la abrumaba, la de Emmet simplemente la hizo sentirse como una conspiradora compinchada con él.

— ¿Es eso lo que...?

Cullen le hizo un brusco gesto con la mano libre y continuó escribiendo. Emmet parecía divertido.

— ¿Es eso qué? —preguntó Isabella. Emmet sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces, señorita Swan, ¿puedo llamarla Isabella? —Las cejas del muchacho se arquearon dotándole de un aspecto serio y cautivador.

Sí, sin duda, esos dos hermanos eran peligrosos. Isabella se estremeció al imaginarlos juntos enfrentándose a un oponente.

—Sí, bueno, aunque si gusta puede llamarme Bella.

—Excelente. Por favor, llámeme Emmet.

—Ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, ya puedes marcharte, Emmet —comentó Cullen sin levantar la cabeza. Isabella se preguntó qué estaría escribiendo.

—Oh, no, no. Esto parece mucho más divertido.

Cullen apretó con más fuerza la pluma durante una milésima de segundo.

—Vamos al baile de máscaras que celebra Hale esta noche. Tienes una invitación.

Después de eso, espero verte únicamente en casa.

—He obtenido buenas notas este trimestre.

Isabella pudo ver cómo una sonrisa surgía en los labios de Cullen, pero cuando alzó la cabeza mostraba una expresión impasible.

—No esperaba menos, ahora vete.

Emmet sonrió y se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano.

—Os veo a los dos esta noche.

Isabella aguardó hasta que el sonido de los pasos de Emmet se desvaneció.

—No sabía que tenía un hermano.

—Ahora ya lo sabe. —Continuó escribiendo.

— ¿Tiene algún otro hermano o hermana?

—No.

— ¿Y padres?

—No salí arrastrándome del Infierno, si es eso lo que intenta preguntarme.

— ¿Están vivos?

Él vaciló un momento y la pluma se detuvo finalmente.

—Vaya a comprobar si necesita algo más para esta noche. Contactaré con Ángela, si es necesario.

— ¿Nunca se cansa de dar órdenes a todas las personas de su alrededor?

—No.

La joven suspiró y subió al piso de arriba.

Isabella colocó la última pluma en la máscara y se la puso. Luego, girando lentamente frente al espejo, analizó su aspecto desde todos los ángulos. No parecía ella. Se había transformado en una exótica flor de cuello hacia arriba y en una libertina de cuello hacia abajo.

No estaba segura de si ambos estilos iban bien juntos, pero era lo mejor que pudo hacer. Y el efecto era aun así bastante interesante. Le permitiría ser dos mujeres diferentes si lo deseaba.

Una vez arreglada, se dirigió a la cocina. Le parecía divertido que Cullen escogiera trabajar allí en lugar de utilizar el espartano estudio que daba a la sala de estar. Seguramente lo hacía porque la mesa de la cocina era grande y a él le gustaba esparcir cosas hacia todas las direcciones.

Cuando entró la joven, Cullen levantó la cabeza y sus ojos recorrieron la figura femenina de arriba abajo.

—Apropiado. ¿Lista para salir? Irritada, Isabella se golpeó la pierna con la mano.

—Sí. Gracias por el cumplido.

Cullen la miró a los ojos, abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Había una peculiar expresión en sus ojos.

—Falta algo —afirmó levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella. Isabella se llevó las manos a las caderas.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Algo en sus ojos. —Los suyos estaban entornados mientras parecía buscar algo en los de la joven—. Puede llevar esas ropas, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella intentando controlar la ira que amenazaba con estallar en su interior.

— ¿Alguna vez la han besado, Isabella?

La ira desapareció, dando paso a la confusión y al nerviosismo.

—No veo cómo eso puede ser de su incumbencia.

—Estoy seguro de que es consciente de que vamos a interpretar un papel, sobre todo, en las tabernas.

—No, no me han besado nunca. —Presa del nerviosismo, se humedeció los labios.

Cullen arqueó una ceja.

—Supongo que no debo esperar que sepa cómo son las tabernas, pero lo sabrá después de esta noche.

Isabella no se vio capaz de preguntarle a qué se refería y él no pareció necesitar que se lo preguntara.

— ¿Alguna vez ha visto a dos personas besarse, Isabella? — inquirió inclinándose sobre ella.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué pensó?

Los ojos de Cullen eran de un verde más oscuro, más cálidos de lo habitual; no era una calidez producto del afecto, sino de la excitación de un depredador que ronda a su presa.

—Me pareció... algo mecánico.

—Me refería a si había visto alguna vez a dos personas besándose de verdad.

Isabella había visto a una doncella y a un lacayo besarse en una fiesta una vez, cuando pensaban que no había nadie cerca. El lacayo envolvía a la doncella en sus brazos y la aplastaba contra el muro. Isabella pensó que eso era muy probablemente a lo que Cullen se refería como a un beso de verdad. La imagen le había parecido perturbadora.

—Sí.

Cullen esbozó una perezosa sonrisa.

—Bien. Empezaremos con lo básico. Isabella se quedó en blanco.

— ¿Lo básico?

—De los besos. A la mayor parte de la gente no se le da bien besar al principio. —La recorrió con la mirada—. A no ser que tenga un don natural.

La joven parpadeó con expresión aturdida.

Cullen alzó la mano y le tocó la mejilla, inclinándole la cabeza con delicadeza.

—Besar es como acoplar las piezas de un rompecabezas. Lo mismo ocurre cuando se hace cualquier otra cosa de naturaleza sexual. —Las partes del cerebro de Isabella que todavía no se habían quedado en blanco, afortunadamente, lo hicieron en ese momento—. No tienes que fruncir la boca ni mantenerla demasiado laxa.

Isabella se quedó sin respiración bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que la mantenía cautiva con la mirada.

—Una firme y dulce presión... —Cullen apresó la frágil muñeca femenina, le dio la vuelta y sus labios acariciaron el punto donde el pulso latía frenéticamente—. Una leve provocación...

¿Había sido una lengua lo que acababa de deslizarse por su muñeca? Una sensación de calor siguió su rastro y explotó en todas las direcciones.

—Un dominio total... —Su cálido aliento provocaba un cosquilleo en la piel femenina cada vez que hablaba, y entonces cubrió el fuego con su boca.

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Cullen la atrajo hacia sí, quedando por completo a su merced—. Una dulce sumisión...

—Sus labios succionaron su piel con delicadeza y luego le soltó la muñeca-.

Todo ello funciona dependiendo de la disposición y el deseo.

—Abre la boca, Isabella.

Ella obedeció sin oponer la menor resistencia.

—No creo que necesitemos explorar antes los besos mecánicos, ¿verdad?

—se burló Cullen con suavidad.

—N... no.

El negó con la cabeza lentamente, mostrándose de acuerdo, y ella siguió el movimiento con los ojos. Isabella sentía como si la hubiera vuelto a hechizar una vez más, al igual que había hecho en la calle, de camino a la oficina del abogado.

Cullen inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar sus ojos en ningún momento.

Isabella no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó inmóvil. Los labios de Cullen rozaron los suyos y una agradable sensación de cosquilleo atravesó su espina dorsal. Su primer beso le pareció bastante agradable. El repitió el movimiento, y la joven, vacilante, empezó a responder, pero en lugar de continuar con las leves caricias, Cullen tomó plena posesión de su boca.

Una sensación totalmente diferente siguió a ese gesto. Él le había dicho que no se quedara quieta pero que tampoco ejerciera demasiada presión, y ella no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer. Quedarse así, de pie, le parecía extraño, como si faltara algo. Entonces la mano de Cullen rodeó su nuca, la urgió a acercarse aún más y sus labios abrieron los de ella.

Isabella empezó a seguir el provocador ritmo que le marcaba. Intentó abrir y cerrar los labios bajo los suyos, y le resultó incómodo. La invadió la turbación y empezó a sentirse mareada.

Cullen se echó hacia atrás y la joven pudo ver la diversión en sus ojos.

—Acuérdate de respirar, Isabella.

— ¿Cómo puedo respirar si sus labios cubren los míos?

Él le dio unos golpecitos en la nariz; un gesto totalmente inapropiado, como todo lo demás.

—A través de la nariz. O toma un poco de aire por la boca cuando nos separemos.

¿Separarse? Pero si habían estado totalmente pegados el uno al otro por los labios.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo.

—No me gusta usted.

—Lo sé. —Sus ojos le decían que no la creía en absoluto—. Usa eso para besarme. Intenta vengarte.

Los ojos de Cullen brillaban desafiantes, con un matiz oscuro y perverso.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y, aquella vez, cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, Isabella no se sobresaltó y resultó aún mejor. La joven probó a respirar a través de la nariz y deseó patearle la espinilla cuando sintió su risa sobre sus labios.

—Mmmm... —Musitó él pegado a su boca—. No puedo recordar la última vez que enseñar a alguien a besar resultara tan divertido.

Sus palabras, su sonrisa, reverberaron en el interior de Isabella.

— ¿Hace esto a menudo? —preguntó. El movimiento de su boca contra la de Cullen le hizo comprender de repente lo que intentaba enseñarle.

—No, no a menudo —susurró.

Una excitante calidez fluyó a través de la joven como una ardiente marea.

No se hizo ilusiones pensando que estuviera haciéndolo bien, pero le pareció que todo era más natural. El beso se profundizó todavía más y notó que su cuerpo buscaba el de Cullen, rozándolo, buscando un mayor contacto.

Toda clase de extrañas sensaciones fluyeron en su interior. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago como si todas las mariposas que habían estado revoloteando por allí antes hubieran sido capturadas en una red y batieran sus alas con fiereza.

Al principio su cuerpo había estado tenso y tirante, pero ahora estaba más lánguido y relajado. Su turbación era una bruma que flotaba sobre ella, no tan evidente como lo había sido previamente. Sus manos se movieron para tocarlo, y sólo gracias a una gran fuerza de voluntad logró mantenerlas a los costados, aferradas a su vestido.

—Puedes tocarme, Isabella —le susurró él—. Claro que, si lo haces, será justo que yo también te toque.

Esta historia continuará…


	10. Fiestas y trueques

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.**

Hola señoritas, buena noche, les dejo el nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también.

Pd. Felicidades a todas las mamas y mami te amo.

Arizona I.

Fiestas y trueques.

—Puedes tocarme, Isabella —le susurró él—. Claro que, si lo haces, será justo que yo también te toque.

Isabella se echó hacia atrás sin romper el contacto de sus labios, pero separando todos los lugares de sus cuerpos que se tocaban por debajo del cuello. Sintió cómo Cullen volvía a reírse, luego la mano que mantenía en su nuca la hizo acercarse aún más a él y con la otra mano la rodeó por la cintura, haciendo que se ruborizara violentamente, pues su movimiento había conseguido que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente unidos. Su boca saqueó la suya y los besos se transformaron de lánguidos y exploratorios a dominantes e intensos.

Isabella levantó las manos para aferrarse a las mangas de su chaqueta cuando él le abrió los labios con más contundencia. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia él pidiendo más. Cullen deslizó la lengua entre sus dientes y el aturdimiento inicial quedó anulado por la conmoción de sentir su rígida erección contra su vientre. Su lengua jugaba con la suya y sus dedos acariciaban su nuca, urgiéndola a responderle de la misma manera. La lengua de Isabella, vacilante, inició un tímido baile con la de él. Fue una sensación extraña, y empezó a tener calor y a sentirse mareada. El roce de sus cuerpos le provocaba sensaciones en lugares que habían permanecido dormidos hasta entonces.

Debía alejarse de él de inmediato.

En lugar de eso, continuó aferrándose con fuerza, con sus dedos arrugándole las mangas de lino.

¿Besaban todos los hombres de ese modo? De repente, entendió cómo era posible que las mujeres perdieran su virginidad y se quedaran embarazadas antes del matrimonio. Los besos mecánicos no llevaban a ese estado. Pero los besos de Cullen podrían conseguir cualquier cosa.

Intentando recuperar el control, se echó hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad. Cullen sonrió y deslizó la mano que apoyaba en su nuca hasta su garganta, dejando un ardiente reguero a su paso. Apretó la mano contra su pecho, sobre la piel expuesta por encima del corpiño, que estaba demasiado caliente. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella y reflejaron satisfacción antes de dejar caer el brazo a un costado.

—Ahora ya estamos listos para marcharnos. —Giró sobre los talones y ella lo siguió hasta la calle, todavía mareada y descompuesta.

El carruaje se detuvo frente una fastuosa casa en Hanover Square.

Una ingente cantidad de invitados se dirigían a la puerta y la luz brillaba a través de las ventanas.

Esa vez, Edward la ayudó a descender del carruaje e hizo que apoyara la mano sobre su brazo. Isabella sabía, por los acontecimientos anteriores, que la sedosa textura de su chaqueta era cara y de primera calidad, y se alegró de llevar guantes que hicieran de barrera entre ellos. Esa noche no necesitaba ningún estímulo más.

Un hombre vestido de negro, de un modo similar al de Cullen, se aproximó a ellos cuando cruzaron la puerta.

—Acabo de hablar con tu hermano y me ha dicho que traías a una encantadora invitada.

Cullen sonrió, de forma que sus pómulos empujaron suavemente la máscara.

—Buenas noches, Hale. Permíteme que te presente a mi pareja esta noche, la señorita Rose. Jasper Hale.

Unos ojos azules se desviaron especulativamente hacia ella.

—Encantado, señorita Rose. Hace mucho que Edward no venía acompañado a una de mis humildes reuniones.

Isabella no supo qué responder a eso, así que simplemente se hizo eco de su saludo. Había tenido breves encuentros con su anfitrión, Jasper Hale, en el pasado, pero no sabía mucho sobre él.

—Necesito hablar contigo más tarde —dijo Cullen.

Hale inclinó la cabeza.

—Podré escabullirme alrededor de las once. ¿Te va bien?

—Sí, gracias.

—No hay de qué. Disfrutad de la velada, Edward , señorita Rose. Hasta las once.

Hale se alejó para saludar a más invitados y Cullen la guió hacia el interior.

La fiesta estaba ya muy animada. La gente bailaba y charlaba. Había una atmósfera más relajada que la de una estricta reunión de la alta sociedad, aunque vio a más de una persona conocida que podría identificarla.

La mano de Cullen recorrió su espalda.

—No pienses en ellos. No te reconocerán.

Isabella sintió cómo los tensos músculos de su espalda se relajaban. Sabía que era cierto.

Ni siquiera ella se había reconocido a sí misma ante el espejo.

—Nunca le he visto en una fiesta, aunque parece bastante cómodo aquí. ¿Baila?

Cullen le dirigió una inquietante sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

—Sí.

La llevó hasta la pista de baile, directamente al centro de un grupo ya formado. Resultaba desconsiderado, pero Cullen, de algún modo, parecía estar por encima de la censura.

Y lo estaba. Había tres tipos de hombres en la alta sociedad. Los que se veían obligados a bailar, los que parecían disfrutar y siempre estaban disponibles para bailar, y los que hacían de ello una forma de arte. Edward Cullen pertenecía definitivamente al último grupo.

Era como bailar en el aire. Cada movimiento y cada giro eran ejecutados con precisión y estilo. Nunca había tenido una pareja que pudiera moverse así. Nunca la habían hecho girar, la habían guiado y la habían hecho lucirse en la pista de ese modo.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre como Edward Cullen.

¿Le faltaba algo? Aparte de algunas de sus habilidades personales, por supuesto, era más bien un hombre malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque lo cierto era que su actitud hacia ella se había suavizado ligeramente, sin contar con las pullas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, el afecto que mostraba por su hermano y la gente con la que trabajaba contaban una historia totalmente diferente de él.

Incluso estaba obligada a reconocer, a pesar de su inicial animadversión, que siempre que ella se había encontrado en una situación en la que alguien podría hacerle daño, ya fuera su hermano, los otros prisioneros o los abogados, había actuado con firmeza.

Si te encontrabas dentro del círculo de Edward Cullen, estabas claramente bajo su protección.

Él sonrió cuando la hizo lucirse en un giro. Isabella sabía que, en ese momento, parecía una bailarina excepcional, pero lo cierto era que, aunque era aceptablemente buena, todo el mérito pertenecía a Cullen.

Él volvió a atraerla hacia sí y la joven pudo ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos verdes a pesar de la máscara. Había visto esa misma expresión horas antes, cuando había estado a punto de besarla. Una oleada de calor la atravesó, pero Cullen se limitó a hacerla girar de nuevo.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta —consiguió decir la joven.

— ¿Qué pregunta? —Su cuerpo rozó el de Isabella.

— ¿Asiste a estas fiestas a menudo?

—No. —Hizo un paso complicado—. Sólo a los bailes de máscaras de Hale.

A veces creo que los organiza tan a menudo porque sabe que asistiré a ellos.

— ¿Son buenos amigos? Creía que detestaba a cualquiera que perteneciera a la alta sociedad.

Isabella sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban.

—Hale y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no detesto a todo aquel que pertenece a las clases altas.

—Si usted lo dice.

Cullen la hizo girar e Isabella se quedó sin respiración. Sus pies apenas tocaban suelo mientras bailaba con él.

—Sí, lo digo.

— ¿Dónde aprendió a bailar así?

—En los muelles.

Isabella intentó mirarle por encima del hombro al tiempo que se agarraba a él. Tenía la sensación de que el calor que podía sentir en sus mejillas y la emoción de bailar se reflejaban en su rostro e invalidaban cualquier mirada furiosa que deseara lanzarle.

—Me enseñó mi madre, si se empeña en saberlo.

— ¿Bailaba así con su madre?

—No. En un momento de mi vida, fue necesario que asistiera a clases de baile. Fue fácil aplicar lo que ya había aprendido antes.

— ¿Clases de baile? ¿Dónde?

Cullen la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí mientras giraban y sus ojos verdes se tornaron ardientes al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. Isabella se quedó sin respiración y tuvo la estúpida idea de que eso de besarse verdaderamente requería un poco de práctica en ese preciso instante.

La música cesó y Cullen apartó la mano de su cintura para escoltarla fuera de la pista antes de que ella supiera qué estaba sucediendo.

Isabella captó las miradas de admiración que les dirigían. Más de una mujer observaba a Cullen con ojos avariciosos. Tenía la sensación de que la mayor parte de las personas que estaban allí sabían quién era él. Aparte de lucir el atuendo típico para un baile de máscaras, esa noche no había intentado disfrazarse. E incluso si lo hubiera intentado, tras el último giro especular en la pista de baile, su identidad habría sido más que evidente para aquellos que le conocieran.

Se detuvieron junto a la zona donde se servían refrigerios.

—Cullen —ronroneó una voz. Su dueña, una mujer que lucía un vestido a la moda de color azul pavo real, se movió sigilosamente hasta llegar a su lado—. No le veía desde hacía cuatro semanas. ¿Ha estado eludiéndonos?

—He estado ocupado, señora Dalworth. ¿Cómo está su esposo?

—Ausente, como de costumbre —respondió la mujer haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Entiendo. Señora Dalworth, le presento a la señorita Rose.

La mujer apenas le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa.

—Encantadora. Deseaba invitar a las damas a tomar el té. Estamos interesadas en financiar su fundación. Por supuesto, mañana se enviará también una nota formal, pero deseaba informarle en persona. Pasé por su casa esta mañana y su mayordomo me comentó que estaba fuera.

—Excelente. Le responderé con presteza. Qué amable por su parte. —Cullen le sonrió de un modo encantador y la señora Dalworth se regodeó.

Isabella se preguntó por qué no veía la dura luz que brillaba en la parte posterior de los ojos de Cullen, tras su encantadora sonrisa.

Aquella mujer parecía captar sólo su dulce engaño, aunque quizá sólo veía lo que deseaba ver.

O lo que él deseaba que viera. Cullen manipulaba a las mujeres con la misma facilidad con la que daba un diestro giro en la pista de baile. Debía recordar eso.

—Le veré pronto, entonces. Espero que disfrute de la velada. He descubierto que la paciencia nunca me decepciona. —Su voz sonó con un tono cantarín al final, al tiempo que se alejaba pavoneándose.

La mujer ni siquiera intentaba resultar ambigua. Tenía una elegante figura e Isabella sabía que los rasgos bajo la máscara también eran bonitos. Pero no tenía nada que hacer con Cullen.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

—No, nunca. Lo fascinante es cómo tú sí.

Isabella alzó la mirada para descubrir a Cullen observándola con ojos calculadores.

Entonces se percató con una creciente sensación de horror de que había estado pensando en voz alta.

—Sus ojos —le respondió Isabella.

Cullen borró toda expresión de ellos, erigiendo un muro protector, e Isabella se maldijo a sí misma. Había empezado a ser capaz de interpretarle y le había cedido toda la ventaja.

El muro cayó tan rápidamente como había sido alzado y la joven pudo ver diversión en ellos, incluso interés.

—Mmm. Estoy interesado en descubrir si continúas acertando. La mayoría ven lo que desean ver.

Isabella no comentó el importante papel que él jugaba en esa ecuación, que realmente era él quien conseguía que todos vieran lo que querían. La joven no se creía tan diferente de la mayoría. A ella también le gustaba ver lo que deseaba. Pero los tiempos desesperados requerían sensatez y atención, y los últimos años le habían hecho observar todo con más detenimiento.

— ¿Me está proponiendo un juego?

—Un reto. Vamos, Isabella, acepta mi reto. —Su voz era ronca y grave, sensual y misteriosa. Aunque vio la verdad en sus ojos, que se mantenían vigilantes y atentos.

—Acepto.

El placer y un interés acrecentado se unieron a aquellos ojos vigilantes.

—Bien, pero debes recordar que se pueden descubrir cosas sorprendentes de uno mismo cuando se hace frente a un reto. Todo depende del modo en que se vea.

Su fuerte mano se deslizó por la espalda femenina, descendiendo hasta acariciar su cintura.

—Espero que sucumbas al deseo que descubrí en ti antes. — Cullen la hizo volverse y la atrajo hacia sí. Isabella se estremeció al sentir que sus nalgas eran acunadas por las potentes caderas masculinas.

Habían atraído cierta atención. La joven intentó serenarse repitiéndose que nadie conocía su verdadera identidad. Sólo era una mujer que estaba acompañada por un hombre demasiado atractivo.

—Quiero ver a mi hermano libre. Así es cómo lo veo yo.

Cullen le rozó la parte posterior de la oreja con los labios e Isabella se olvidó de respirar.

—Si tenemos suerte esta noche, Hale hallará la manera de posponer el juicio. Dime, ¿qué harás durante las semanas que probablemente pasemos investigando?

Isabella se alejó un paso de él y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo cara a cara, con una furiosa réplica en los labios. La sonrisa de Cullen era perezosa y desenfadada, pero sus ojos seguían evaluándola, atentos a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Maldición. Aquel hombre iba a ser un constante dolor de cabeza.

—Me está poniendo a prueba.

Él ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento.

—Quizá.

—Bien, déjelo. Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo mis cometidos, ya se lo he dicho.

Cullen se inclinó hacia ella hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del suyo.

—Todavía no se te ha puesto verdaderamente a prueba, Isabella. Puede que creas que me estaba divirtiendo con lo de los besos antes, pero tendrás que hacer uso de tu disfraz cuando nos vayamos esta noche a la taberna.

Tu hermano depende de ello. Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

Cullen esbozó una desenfadada sonrisa de nuevo, que aquella vez llegó a sus ojos.

—Perfecto.

A las once se escabulleron de la fiesta e Isabella siguió a Cullen hasta un elegante estudio.

Enormes librerías cubrían las paredes de la estancia, que estaba decorada con un estilo rígido y formal. Espartano, incluso. Todo lo contrario al desordenado escritorio de Cullen.

Hale se encontraba de pie en un rincón, sirviendo tres copas de cristal con un decantador.

—La señorita Swan, supongo.

Isabella se sobresaltó. Hale se comportaba del mismo modo que Cullen. Ni siquiera la miró, aunque mantenía los hombros tensos en previsión de que su suposición no fuera correcta.

— ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —Isabella miró a Cullen. Él asintió con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada.

A pesar de su disfraz, un sorprendente número de personas parecía conocerla e identificarla tras sólo unos pocos comentarios. Anthony, Emmet, y ahora Hale.

—Me lo dijo Edward. —Sujetó las copas manteniéndolas en equilibrio y las dejó sobre el escritorio, antes de señalarles con una mano las dos butacas que había al otro lado.

—Por favor.

Cullen se puso cómodo y se quitó la máscara, como Hale ya había hecho. Isabella se sentó en el borde de la butaca y se dejó puesta la suya.

— ¿Qué necesitáis en concreto? —preguntó Hale.

Cullen cogió una copa y se recostó en su asiento.

—Tiempo. Un modo de aplazar el juicio.

Hale asintió y se recostó también en su sillón, uniendo las puntas de los dedos frente a él.

—Necesitarás que alguien del Parlamento haga presión. Sería mejor que la petición del aplazamiento viniera de la cámara de los Lores, pero bastará con alguien con poder dentro de la cámara de los Comunes.

Cullen sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay personas con poder en ambas instituciones que me deben un par de favores. Puedo exigir el pago de uno, pero sería desproporcionado respecto a lo que ellos me pidieron. Y no pienso quedar en deuda con nadie.

Hale sonrió.

—Siempre deseando tener el control, sin querer nunca ser el que deba algo. Nada cambia.

Tengo un favor pendiente que cobrarme del jefe del Ministerio del Interior, Casenton. ¿Lo quieres?

Cullen asintió y se relajó un poco más en su butaca, haciendo girar el oporto.

—Eso sería perfecto. ¿Es bastante recompensa por el favor pendiente?

—Sí. Y me preguntaba si alguna vez haría uso de él. No trata con los caballos que a mí me gustan, y un favor de su parte está mucho más cerca de tu área que de la mía. Sinceramente, me alegrará deshacerme del vínculo que me une a él. Lo oculta muy bien, pero los acreedores no hacen más que llamar a su puerta. Estará más que dispuesto a saldar una deuda sin tener que extender un cheque.

—Supongo que querrás el favor de Newmarket.

Hale tamborileó los dedos.

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Excelente. De todos modos, iba a regalártelo en las próximas fiestas. Ya sabes que no me gustan las carreras.

—Eres un bastardo.

—Sí. Y me encanta. —Cullen le dirigió una astuta sonrisa, que Hale le devolvió. Isabella se sentía como si estuviera en otro país y no hablara el mismo idioma.

— ¿Me informarás de lo que Casenton diga?

—Por supuesto.

—Necesitarás usar todos tus trucos y estratagemas legales para esto.

—Lo sé. —Hale lanzó una especulativa mirada a Isabella—. Resultará divertido.

Ella no lo veía así y debió de reflejarlo en su rostro.

—No pretendía ofenderla a usted ni a su hermano, señorita Swan. Me refiero al juego de manipular la ley y a las autoridades hasta que Edward pueda hacer que absuelvan a su hermano. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Mi amigo siempre cumple con las misiones que se le presentan. No desespere.

Miró a uno y otro.

— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes? —Hale formaba parte de la alta sociedad y aunque Cullen parecía capaz de defenderse solo, no había nacido en ella, eso era evidente.

Parecía probable que se hubieran conocido a través de los negocios, independientemente de la desenfadada amistad que hubiera entre ellos.

—Oh, nos conocemos desde hace... ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinte años?

Cullen asintió a su derecha, pero Isabella no miró en su dirección. Hale parecía divertido, y ella no podía comprender por qué.

—Todo un misterio, ¿verdad, señorita Swan? Dejaré que lo descifre sola.

La joven miró finalmente hacia su derecha. Cullen parecía igual de divertido, pero podía percibir una cierta tensión en él.

Los ojos de Hale cambiaron y Cullen se tensó aún más. Isabella se moría de ganas por saber qué había tras esa mirada.

— ¿Te he contado alguna vez que supliqué a lord Dentry que te permitiera estudiar en Eton?

Cullen resopló.

—Estoy seguro de que fue una escena que te gustaría recrear.

—No, no me gustaría.

Cullen miró hacia el reloj de pie que había en una de las paredes, con una tensión cada vez más evidente.

—Ya te hemos entretenido demasiado tiempo. —Se levantó y empezó a atarse la máscara—. Infórmame sobre Casenton. Estamos alojados donde siempre.

Hale se levantó también sosteniendo la máscara descuidadamente entre los dedos y rodeó el escritorio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Isabella y estrechó la mano a Cullen.

—Lo haré. Quizá me pase por allí esta semana. Reconozco que Emmet me ha contagiado su entusiasmo por el caso. Primero enviaré una nota. Espero que haya algo más que yo pueda hacer.

Su amigo asintió y condujo a Isabella a la puerta, dejando a Hale allí.

Una vez fuera, Cullen deslizó la mano alrededor de la cintura de la joven mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo, pasando de largo el salón de baile y dirigiéndose directamente a la salida.

—Y ahora, pequeña, es hora de que representes tu papel en las tabernas.

Esta historia continuará…

**Están mejor los capis mas cortos? ? ? ? ?**


	11. De incognitos

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto. Espero Mañana antes de salir.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF sigue sin permitirme contestar los comentarios.

Aki les dejo a un Edwar bien vivo, el si que saca probeche de su trabajo y lo hace para nada aburrido.

Arizona I.

Isabella se quitó la máscara en el carruaje. Usando la luz de las lámparas de gas y su pequeño espejo de bolsillo, intentó hacer desaparecer las manchas bajo sus ojos.

—El exceso de perfilador negro es perfecto. Te da un aspecto ardiente y sensual. —Cullen se recostó lánguidamente contra el respaldo de su asiento.

Al oír aquello, la joven se ruborizó violentamente. Nunca le habían atribuido un aspecto ardiente y sensual, aunque tampoco hubiera sido apropiado en absoluto. Sin embargo descubrió que no hería en lo más mínimo su sensibilidad. Alisó el escotado vestido con los dedos y observó detenidamente al hombre que se sentaba frente a ella.

Cullen se había cambiado y se había puesto un atuendo adecuado para un trabajador con pocos recursos. Le quedaba demasiado grande y colgaba por sus definidos hombros, pero Isabella tenía la sensación de que estaba hecho así a propósito. Se había puesto un sombrero que llevaba de modo desenfadado y le permitiría ocultar el color de sus ojos, sobre todo entre las sombras. Sus pómulos parecían menos marcados. Ella no le había estado prestando mucha atención, pero se había hecho algo con el perfilador negro. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse disfrazado de estibador, todavía conseguiría que las mujeres volvieran la cabeza a su paso.

Parecía el tipo de hombre con el que las damas tenían órdenes estrictas de no hablar jamás.

El carruaje giró una esquina. Tenían que estar cerca.

—Recuerda que vamos simplemente para recabar información y saber qué patrulleros y vigilantes nocturnos se muestran amigables y quiénes no. Si surge la oportunidad de hacer preguntas, o si alguien menciona el tema del asesino, tienes que hacer ver que estás entusiasmada con todo lo relacionado con los crímenes, que eres una de esas mujeres que se excitan asistiendo a las ejecuciones.

La mano con la que Isabella sostenía el espejo cayó sobre su regazo al tiempo que se quedaba mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Perdón?

Cullen descartó su pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

—Sólo muéstrate entusiasmada e intenta no ser demasiado aguda por muy difícil que te resulte.

Isabella se mordió la lengua ante su evidente diversión y guardó el espejo sin mirarlo.

— ¿También Hale le debe favores? —preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema.

—No. Negocio con él habitualmente, pero nunca de la forma en que lo hago contigo. Los trabajos para Hale son gratuitos.

—Entonces, ¿una vez alguien se hace amigo suyo, le puede contratar gratuitamente?

— ¿Esperas hacerte amiga mía, Isabella? —Parecía divertido. No le dio la oportunidad de responder—. A Hale le gustan las habladurías y la intriga. Igual que a Emmet. Esos dos intentarán inmiscuirse. No dejes que te molesten. Saben cómo trabajo y nos presionarán todo lo que puedan para que les incluyamos en el equipo.

El White Stag se encontraba en la calle Greville, pero ellos pararon varios metros más allá.

Resultaría sospechoso que bajaran de un caro carruaje delante de la taberna con el aspecto que tenían en ese momento.

Edward habló con el cochero durante un minuto antes de alejarse del vehículo. Después puso el brazo sobre los hombros de la joven y ella se acercó a él mientras giraban la esquina en dirección a la taberna de la que les había hablado Seth.

De repente, Isabella tuvo un horrible pensamiento.

— ¿Y si el señor Newton está aquí esta noche?

—Le concerté una cita en Windsor para recibir un premio por su valor. La celebración se prolongará hasta bien entrada la noche. No regresará a tiempo para pasar por la taberna.

El alivio la inundó, y tuvo que admirar el sentido previsor de Edward. Volvió a preguntarse por qué estaba haciendo aquello. ¿Por qué aceptaba casos como el suyo en los que no se le pagaría? Por mucho que reflexionara sobre el tema, no podía imaginar qué favores iba a requerir de ella.

Entraron en la taberna y a Isabella le sorprendió ver la gran cantidad de gente que había en su interior. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de cuántas personas podían caber en un mismo espacio. No era de extrañar que Seth se hubiera sentido atraído por ese lugar.

Le dieron un empujón y Cullen la apretó con más firmeza contra su costado, acomodándola bajo su cálido brazo.

El azar hizo que pasaran junto a una mesa que quedó libre justo en ese momento. No estaba situada en el mejor punto del local, pues estaba en la parte delantera, pero era un buen lugar para pasar desapercibidos y ver cómo los diferentes grupos se relacionaban en la taberna.

Afortunadamente, estaba junto a una pared. Cullen colocó las sillas de forma que pudieran sentarse uno al lado del otro mirando hacia el interior del local.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Estás lista, Isabella?

Ella asintió y tragó saliva. Seth. Estaba haciendo todo aquello por Seth.

Nadie la reconocería allí y ya no tenía ningún futuro que preservar. La algarabía de la taberna se confundió con el constante latido de su corazón.

Había esperado que se desbocara, pero simplemente seguía un ritmo constante, un ritmo que se mantenía a la expectativa.

—Sonríeme. —Cullen trazó una línea desde la mandíbula hasta su nuca y bajó siguiendo su clavícula. Las puntas de sus dedos eran ligeras y reconfortantes, y al mismo tiempo, hacían que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia el suyo en busca de más.

Podía parecerle hasta casi risible el hecho de que la hubiera descrito como ardiente y sensual cuando era evidente que ésas eran cualidades innatas en él. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y en lo único que pudo pensar Isabella fue en palabras como abrumador, sexual y pecaminoso, fuerte y firme. La última le hubiera dado más que pensar si Cullen no hubiera soltado de repente una suave risa y sus ojos no brillaran de forma inquietante.

—Me estoy olvidando de mi papel. Así no es como se supone que debería actuar vestido de este modo.

Su mano se movió repentinamente y empezó a acariciarle la pierna.

Asombrada, Isabella dio un respingo y Cullen la sujetó con fuerza.

—Estamos interpretando un papel, ¿lo recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Isabella se tensó cuando los dedos de Cullen empezaron a subir y bajar por su muslo, levantándole el vestido. Su mente se rebeló cuando quedaron al descubierto sus tobillos, las pantorrillas, la parte inferior de sus rodillas...

Las puntas de los dedos masculinos se hundieron bajo la tela y entre sus rodillas, y ella no pudo soportarlo más. Le golpeó la mano en un gesto instintivo y volvió a bajarse el vestido.

Cullen soltó una risotada; un sonido desconocido para los oídos de la joven y nada típico de él. Acto seguido, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dio un intenso beso que la dejó aturdida. En vez de utilizar la suave seducción anterior, en aquella ocasión se mostró brusco, casi violento y carente de cualquier clase de delicadeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba representando un papel, sus actos consiguieron acelerar el corazón de Isabella y que sus mejillas ardieran. La joven pensó que seguramente a ese hombre le resultaba imposible besar mal. No es que tuviera mucha experiencia, pero a veces la intuición no mentía.

Había partes en ese papel que no eran en absoluto difíciles de interpretar.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con una camarera parada frente a la mesa. Isabella quedó impresionada por la rapidez con la que había atravesado el gentío. La mujer llevaba un atuendo similar al suyo, completamente ceñido a su cuerpo, de forma que su amplio pecho casi se salía del corpiño. Pero su rostro reflejaba dureza, y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y su boca eran muy marcadas.

— ¿Qué os pongo?

—Dos cervezas, por favor. La marca que tú nos recomiendes, preciosa. —Edward mantenía una expresión de macho conquistador y miraba a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

La camarera arqueó una ceja y su mirada se suavizó un poco, como si él fuera precisamente el tipo de hombre que la haría mostrarse dócil.

—Enseguida, tesoro. —La mujer le guiñó un ojo y apenas malgastó una mirada con Isabella.

Cullen se recostó y pasó el brazo por el respaldo de la silla de la joven. Le lanzó una ardiente mirada con los ojos entornados que le abrasó la piel y que hizo que encogiera los dedos de los pies, aunque sabía que no era verdadera. Cullen había sido muy claro en el carruaje: Voy a interpretar el papel de un estibador que intenta colarse bajo el vestido de la típica chica bonita de las tabernas. Te cortejaré, en cierto modo. No te sorprendas de lo que ocurra al final de la noche, una vez que nos hayamos tomado una o dos rondas.

Isabella podía hacerse una idea.

Se inclinó más hacia ella e hizo que sus hombros se tocaran. No iba a volver a intentarlo, ¿verdad? De pronto se sintió expuesta, incómoda y horrorizada al ser consciente de que el contacto de Cullen la excitaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó cómo algunos de los clientes los miraban.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —siseó—. ¿Es esto necesario después de lo de antes?

—Estoy haciendo que seamos invisibles para todos, excepto para los que se excitan con esta clase de cosas.

— ¿Cómo?

Edward le señaló con la cabeza un rincón. A través de los cuerpos que pasaban de un lado y otro, pudo ver a un hombre y una mujer abrazándose estrechamente, con las bocas pegadas y las manos colocadas en lugares indecoros. Nadie les prestaba ninguna atención.

—Nosotros no vamos a hacer eso.

Cullen tuvo la osadía de reírse de forma cálida y sonora.

Enseguida les trajeron las bebidas. Isabella pensó que no había probado nunca algo tan horrible como la cerveza que tenía delante de ella, pero se obligó a bebería en pequeños sorbos.

Edward y ella se susurraban el uno al otro mientras bebían la cerveza y observaban a los clientes habituales. De vez en cuando, él la sumergía en un beso turbador si habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin darse uno.

Su estrategia parecía estar funcionando. Habían pasado la inspección inicial y ahora prácticamente estaban siendo ignorados.

La jerarquía en el local pronto se hizo evidente. Los hombres alrededor de la barra se aglomeraban alrededor de unas cuantas figuras centrales, los líderes, mientras que unos pocos, sus hombres de confianza, mantenían la cabeza alta. El resto competía por conseguir atención o escuchaban atentamente.

Los que ocupaban las mesas parecían más democráticos en sus agrupaciones. No obstante, el grupo de la barra sustentaba el poder. Era allí donde encontrarían la información sin hacer preguntas directas, pues parecía como si aquellos hombres desearan tener oyentes dispuestos a escuchar.

Isabella ni siquiera había necesitado que Cullen se los señalara sutilmente con el dedo. Y cuando otro grupo de hombres se abrió paso hasta la zona de la barra con aspecto intimidatorio, fue como ver a dos bandos competir por un premio.

Edward se inclinó sobre la joven, le besó el cuello y le sujetó la mano con la suya cuando ella se sobresaltó.

—Relájate, Isabella. Observa a los dos hombres que hay cerca del extremo de la barra. Los que lideran los grupos. Disimula. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Muy bien. —Le rozaba la garganta con la mejilla y sus labios dejaban un rastro de besos a su paso. La joven no podía pensar mientras le hacía eso. Edward cerró la boca alrededor del punto donde podía sentirse su pulso y todo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor—. No —susurró él—. No cierres los ojos. Susúrrame lo que ves.

—El hombre de verde... —Se quedó sin aliento— ...está discutiendo con el de azul.

Algunos retazos de la conversación llegaron hasta ellos. La multitud se movió y el sonido se apagó, como si todos quisieran enterarse también de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Me da igual lo que creas que puedes hacer, patrullero, nosotros controlamos esta zona.

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso? —Le susurró Cullen en el oído mientras su mano subía por su costado y su dedo pulgar le rozaba un seno.

—El de verde —consiguió responder entrecortadamente.

—... como si tú pudieras controlar tu propio distrito.

El dedo de Cullen empezó a trazar un lento círculo alrededor de su pecho.

La tela del vestido, el corsé y la camisola no representaban ninguna protección frente a su seducción.

—Azul. —La palabra quedó estrangulada en la garganta de la joven cuando él le rozó el pezón.

—Shhh... — Susurró él contra la piel que había bajo su oreja—. Muy bien. Sólo relájate y observa. Yo te escucharé.

Isabella estaba segura de que le resultaría imposible relajarse. Cualquier rastro de indignación o de pudor que le quedara se había esfumado en el momento en que entraron en la taberna. Su cuerpo estaba vibrando, fundiéndose con el de Edward. Sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos al tiempo que los seductores labios masculinos se movían contra su garganta, bajo su oreja, por debajo de su barbilla...

—Isabella, no te distraigas. —Su mano se deslizó por el vientre de la joven creando un ardiente sendero a su paso que llegó hasta la unión entre las piernas.

Aquello hizo que Isabella abriera los ojos de par en par. Cullen retiró la mano y la apoyó sobre su muslo, que a esas alturas era el lugar más inocente en el que podría dejarla.

—Malditos patrulleros, piensan que pueden dirigirlo todo. Quedaos en Holborn que es donde debéis estar.

—Escúchales quejarse, Sam. Por sus palabras podría decirse que los pobres vigilantes no necesitan ayuda con sus peleas callejeras.

Isabella apenas podía concentrarse lo suficiente para ver al líder de azul decir aquello a uno de sus seguidores por encima del hombro.

El líder de los vigilantes se encrespó visiblemente, sacó pecho y dió un paso adelante.

—Como si hubierais ayudado en la última pelea. Davey y los chicos lo tenían todo bajo control. Vosotros sólo lo empeorasteis.

Su oponente se acercó hasta que sus narices quedaron a pocos milímetros.

—Estabais peligrosamente cerca del territorio de Holborn, y ésa es nuestra jurisdicción.

—Como si lo hubiéramos olvidado. ¿Cómo íbamos a hacerlo con vosotros recordándonoslo todo el tiempo? —se burló el jefe de los vigilantes, esbozando una desagradable sonrisa.

—Vosotros seguís creyendo que podéis mantener el control de las calles, aunque somos nosotros quienes realmente hacemos el trabajo. —La frase fue pronunciada con deliberada calma, pero los puños fuertemente apretados del patrullero decían otra cosa.

— ¿Algún problema? —Una nueva voz se incorporó a la refriega, e Isabella disfrutó de un respiro cuando Cullen la liberó de la tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo, para mirar a hurtadillas al recién llegado.

Esta historia continuará…


	12. Peligroso rastreador

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.**

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF sigue sin permitirme contestar los comentarios.

**Arizona I**

— ¿Algún problema? —Una nueva voz se incorporó a la refriega, e Isabella disfrutó de un respiro cuando Cullen la liberó de la tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo, para mirar a hurtadillas al recién llegado.

Se trataba de un hombre de estatura mediana, sin embargo, su modo de moverse le hacía parecer más alto. Se encontraba de pie junto a los hombres más fornidos, y aunque era considerablemente más bajo, había algo en él que lo hacía destacar. No parecía un hombre agradable, pero estaba rodeado de un aura de dignidad.

—Ahora ya estamos todos. —El líder de los vigilantes lanzó un gruñido, levantó su vaso y golpeó con él ligeramente el costado de uno de sus compañeros a modo de complicidad.

—No es de extrañar que haya tanta delincuencia en Middlesex. Estáis demasiado ocupados bebiendo cerveza para patrullar —afirmó el recién llegado.

—El asesino ha sido atrapado por uno de los nuestros. No le vi a usted atrapándolo, ¿y no es ése su trabajo, inspector? No le vi recogiendo la recompensa. —ironizó el vigilante echándose hacia atrás para provocarle.

Isabella agarró con más fuerza la mano de Edward y él le dio un reconfortante apretón.

Estaban en medio de una taberna llena de vigilantes, patrulleros y un inspector de Bow Street.

Y todos ellos competían por hacerse su lugar.

Edward se movió de forma que pudo acercarse a su oído de nuevo.

—Esto es exactamente lo que nosotros queremos. Relájate.

—Tuvo suerte —se burló el recién llegado—. Si Newton no hubiera tenido tanta urgencia en aliviar su vejiga, nunca lo hubiera descubierto.

—Llámele suerte si es lo que desea, inspector. Pero no es usted el que se ha llevado la gloria. Tiene que reconocer que hemos hecho nuestro trabajo mejor que los patrulleros.

El hombre de azul y sus compañeros patrulleros se enfurecieron.

— ¿Creéis que detener a un hombre, un asesino, es suficiente para tenerlo todo bajo control? ¿Para detener el poder de Bow Street?

El inspector tenía dignidad, desde luego. Pero era una dignidad forzada. Como la de un hombre competente que siempre sintiera la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo.

—Oh, sí. El poder de Bow Street. ¿Has oído eso, Joe? —El vigilante de verde sonrió a su homólogo de azul—. Nos estamos enfrentando al poder de Bow Street.

—Estoy temblando de miedo.

—Deberíais ser inteligentes y no provocar nuestra ira. —El inspector era idiota o peligroso.

Isabella todavía no estaba segura de cuál de las dos opciones se ajustaba más a Volturi.

—Es siempre un placer tener a un educado caballero entre nosotros, ¿verdad, chicos?

Se había producido un cambio y los dos grupos que discutían entre ellos se habían unido para formar un único frente. Aun así, Cullen se jugaría una libra a que en cuanto el inspector se marchara, volverían a enzarzarse en otra pelea.

—Mire a su alrededor, inspector. Hay placeres de los que usted nunca disfrutará. Una buena cerveza, una mujer bonita. —Isabella vio al hombre señalar a la pareja del rincón y luego directamente a ellos.

El inspector clavó los ojos en Isabella. Edward rodeó su muslo con los dedos, acariciándola de nuevo al tiempo que mordisqueaba su lóbulo.

La joven se arqueó hacia atrás y jadeó. Los labios del inspector se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado y se dio la vuelta.

—Podéis quedaros con vuestra bebida aguada y vuestras prostitutas sifilíticas.

Isabella sintió que una punzada de indignación la atravesaba en medio de su turbación.

Ella no era una prostituta ni tampoco tenía la sífilis. El jefe de los vigilantes había subido su autoestima con su comentario sobre «una mujer bonita», mientras que el inspector la había enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra.

En ese instante, el inspector miró con desdén a la camarera, y todos salieron en su defensa.

— ¡No se burle de Betsy!

Edward rió contra la garganta de Isabella y ella sintió cómo cálidas ráfagas de aire golpeaban su piel para luego desvanecerse. Después, Edward alzó la vista y se recostó en el asiento para observar la refriega mientras la joven cogía su cerveza y le daba varios tragos rápidos.

—Betsy, ¿verdad? —Volturi recorrió a la camarera de arriba abajo, haciéndole ver que la encontraba deseable.

La camarera entornó sus duros ojos llenos de arrugas.

—Los rumores dicen que la tiene como una lombriz —le espetó al inspector—. Es difícil pescar la sífilis con un cebo tan pequeño.

Al escuchar aquello, Isabella escupió la cerveza. Edward le golpeó la espalda mientras toda la taberna se reía a carcajadas por la respuesta de Betsy.

—Justo lo que esperaba de una dama en este bar. —El inspector se dirigió a la parte posterior y tomó asiento. Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia estudiando a todo el mundo y observando sus movimientos, lo que hizo que Isabella se sintiera cada vez más incómoda.

Con la llegada del grupo de patrulleros y del inspector, los clientes de la taberna se habían visto forzados a salir fuera.

—Vamos. — Edward le habló pegado a su oído. La hizo levantarse sujetándola por el codo y se abrieron paso a través del atestado local. Su mesa desapareció inmediatamente tras ellos.

Isabella captó una última imagen de los penetrantes ojos del inspector cuando salieron por la puerta.

En la calle hablaron con carteristas, patrulleros y prostitutas. La mayoría no había visto nada, pero algunos habían presenciado el arresto. Hacia la una de la madrugada encontraron a una prostituta que por fin les proporcionó una buena pista.

La mujer, que apestaba a ginebra y sexo, miró a Edward de arriba abajo.

—Vi a otro hombre, sí. Estaba de pie ante los dos, la mujer a la que asesinaron y el chico al que arrestaron.

Isabella se quedó helada. Su brazo todavía rodeaba el de Edward como lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

— ¿Qué aspecto tenía? —El tono de Edward era de curiosidad, pero Isabella pudo sentir la tensión vibrando a través de su poderoso cuerpo.

—No sé. Tenía el pelo oscuro y también sus ropas eran oscuras.

— ¿Podrías reconocerlo, si lo vieras otra vez?

Cuando la prostituta sonrió, un fuerte y desagradable olor se filtró entre los huecos de sus dientes.

—Seguramente no. Podría ser cualquiera, incluso tú.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste al vigilante lo que viste? —preguntó Isabella.

La prostituta entrecerró los ojos y la miró.

— ¡Vaya idea! ¡Qué lista es su alteza! —Se rió de su propia broma, golpeándose el muslo—. Será mejor que dejes de darte esos aires. Aunque supongo que a algunos hombres les gustará.

—Volvió a mirar a Edward y dijo—: Quizá también debería dármelas yo de reina.

Cullen le apretó el brazo a Isabella. Su seco comentario no había ayudado, aunque la prostituta parecía demasiado bebida como para que le importara. La joven volvió a intentarlo en un tono más moderado.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste al vigilante?

— ¿Que la vieja Daise había visto algo? —Se rió ruidosamente—. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu esquina, a no ser que desees otra cosa aparte de hablar.

Edward le dio unas monedas; bastante más de lo que había dado a otros con quienes había hablado y que estaban en mejores condiciones mentales, y Daisy se alejó arrastrando los pies.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos que se lo diga a la policía? Tendrán que soltar a Seth o al menos presentar su declaración en el juicio.

Edward no habló hasta que Daise desapareció de su vista. Entonces, volvió la mirada hacia Isabella.

—Sería inútil. Sus palabras no valen nada.

— ¿Por qué no? Su historia encaja con la de Seth y...

La mano de Cullen tomó el mentón de la joven con suavidad e hizo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que buscaba sus ojos.

—Dice mucho de ti que creas que ella es una fuente de información válida, incluso si es sólo para liberar a tu hermano. Pero la mayor parte de la gente no confiaría en una prostituta borracha como Daise. ¿Lo habrías hecho tú hace dos semanas?

Isabella parpadeó.

—No lo sé. —Ni siquiera había pensado en prostitutas, borrachas o no, dos semanas atrás—. Puede que fuera yo quien estuviera en esa esquina si las cosas hubieran ido de otro modo. —Tragó saliva—. Y si todo esto no se arregla, todavía podría serlo. Yo querría que alguien me creyera.

Los ojos de Edward estaban entre sombras bajo la tenue luz de las farolas de gas y no podía leerlos. —Isabella, tú...

— ¿No es conmovedor? Una pareja intercambiando palabras de amor en la calle.

Los dos se volvieron para descubrir al inspector de pie en la esquina.

Isabella sintió que Edward se tensaba.

Los ojos del inspector los estudiaron, recorriéndolos de arriba abajo.

—Les he estado observando durante toda la noche. ¿Les divierte remover todo el asunto sobre el asesinato? ¿Debo arrestarles por acoso, o intentar descubrir lo que buscan?

—No tiene nada por lo qué arrestarnos. — Edward ladeó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro entre las sombras.

El inspector avanzó decidido.

—No necesito mucho.

—Incluso un inspector de Bow Street necesita pruebas, y parece ser que usted necesita más que la mayoría. Me he enterado de que tuvo algún que otro problema con su último caso.

El inspector se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia y sus ojos se entornaron.

—Documento concienzudamente cada caso. Nunca hay ningún problema con mis pruebas.

—Acaban de contratarlo y ya tiene quinientas capturas a su nombre, ¿no es así?

Los ojos del inspector se entrecerraron e Isabella sintió una punzada de verdadero miedo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward ? Puede que fuera muy rico, pero los inspectores de Bow Street podían causar a cualquiera serios problemas.

—Parece llevarme ventaja —comentó el inspector—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Terrence Jones, y no estoy a su servicio. — Edward le dedicó una reverencia burlona.

—Es usted un entrometido, por lo que veo —le espetó el inspector—. ¿Por qué están interesados en los asesinatos de Middlesex?

—Mi acompañante tiene interés en ello. Y yo me aseguro de saciar toda su curiosidad.

Isabella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. El inspector le lanzó una mirada de disgusto y se dio la vuelta, pero de repente giró la cabeza bruscamente y la estudió.

— ¿Y cómo se llama ella?

Era un tipo detestable. Ni siquiera se dignó a preguntárselo directamente a

Isabella, como si el ser mujer le impidiera dar una respuesta coherente.

—Cornelia Jones. Y no, no hay parentesco entre nosotros. — Edward sonrió en el papel de un odioso vividor con actitud de holgazán y mirada maliciosa.

El inspector continuó evaluándola.

—No creo que ése sea su nombre. No quiero volver a verlos por aquí, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto que no, honorable señor.

El inspector se puso tenso, pero se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Isabella dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Por un momento creí que me había reconocido. Había algo en sus ojos que...

Edward dejó de fingir y se irguió en toda su altura con los ojos entornados.

—Sí. No es bueno que Demetri Volturi todavía esté interesado en el caso.

Pensaba que había pasado página, pero debe de ser cierto que no puede dejar las cosas como están cuando no las resuelve él mismo. Eso hace nuestra tarea más complicada.

Isabella había oído hablar de Volturi incluso antes de que Anthony lo hubiera mencionado. El inspector era conocido por su incansable tenacidad. Aplicaba la ley sin importar el precio. Aunque se decía que era un investigador que seguía las normas al pie de la letra, le habían reprendido más de una vez por sus tácticas para sonsacar información.

Todo estaba bien para él siempre que los delincuentes fueran castigados y los ciudadanos estuvieran a salvo.

No era el tipo de hombre que uno desearía como enemigo.

Pero tampoco lo era Edward Cullen. Por lo que parecía, Volturi deseaba meterlos en la celda más cercana sólo por existir por debajo de su código moral, y Edward Cullen era bastante más peligroso en otros sentidos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la joven al ver que él se tensaba.

—Me ha parecido oír algo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero volvamos a nosotros, recuerdo haber dicho algo sobre en qué posición podrías encontrarte al final de la noche.

Unos leves estremecimientos se solaparon con el acelerado ritmo del corazón de la joven.

— ¿En la mesa de una taberna? —Un largo dedo acarició la mejilla femenina—. ¿Contra la pared de un callejón? ¿En un carruaje, con las ventanillas abiertas, el viento soplando a través de ellas mientras vamos a toda velocidad por las calles y tú cabalgas sobre mí?

Isabella tragó saliva una vez. Y luego otra.

—Sí, creo que me gustan todas esas imágenes. Incluso puedo ver tu cabeza echada hacia atrás y ese largo y suave cuello expuesto para mí. —Su dedo se deslizó por el lateral de su garganta—. Tus ojos se están volviendo cada vez más ardientes y sensuales, Isabella. Ahora estás viviendo por primera vez. ¿Qué te parece si descubrimos qué pasa cuando el conocimiento y la anticipación que veo en tus ojos va más allá?

De pronto, un grito ahogado sacudió la noche y Edward la empujó colocándola a su espalda.

El ruido parecía surgir de una oscura calle. Con ella pegada a su espalda, Edward avanzó hacia el sonido. No fue hasta que llegaron a un callejón adyacente que vieron quién había emitido el grito.

Un hombre con aspecto amenazador estaba golpeando a una mujer. Era evidente que no era la primera vez: la parte derecha del rostro de la agredida se veía hinchada y magullada bajo la tenue luz de la farola.

Edward se abalanzó sobre el agresor a una velocidad de vértigo bajo la asombrada mirada de Isabella y, un instante después, un espeluznante crujido resonó en el callejón, seguido de un alarido del agresor.

Edward se quedó a un lado, frotándose las manos contra el pantalón como si el mero contacto con aquel hombre le hubiera contagiado la peste.

—Una lástima lo de ese brazo —se burló.

El agresor arremetió contra él, e Isabella se estremeció cuando se oyó otro crujido, anormal y grave.

—Inténtalo de nuevo. Será un placer verte comer sin poder usar las manos durante los próximos tres meses. —Se agachó sobre el hombre, no lo bastante cerca como para que pudiera golpearle, pero sí lo suficiente para que retrocediera hasta la pared—. Averiguaré tu dirección y con mucho gusto yo mismo te ayudaré a comer.

El hombre se agarró el brazo y se alejó tambaleándose. Sus pasos se apagaron, dejando el callejón en silencio.

—No debería haber hecho eso —le advirtió la mujer. Su barbilla temblaba—. Eugene se enfurecerá en cuanto se le pase el miedo. Edward le tendió una tarjeta. —Ve aquí y pregunta por Peg. Ella te ayudará. La mujer cogió la tarjeta sin dejar de observarle con unos ojos que no mostraban ninguna confianza, luego se volvió y desapareció del mismo modo que lo había hecho el hombre.

— ¿Irá? —preguntó la joven. La conmoción todavía la mantenía inmóvil, pero algo en los ojos de la mujer le hizo plantear la pregunta. —Quizá.

Algunas lo hacen, otras no. Uno tiene que querer que le ayuden. Vamos.

Extendió una mano hacia ella e Isabella la tomó.

Esta historia continuará…


	13. Apuestas y besos

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea y ahora también suspendo la atención en clase.**

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto. Buen uso de la clase de estadística.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF sigue sin permitirme contestar los comentarios.

**Arizona I**

Edward se quedó mirándola desafiante desde el otro lado de la mesa una semana después.

—No, no lo harás —insistió ella.

—Me duele que no confíes en mí —se burló—. ¿De verdad crees que no puedo llevar a cabo esa sencilla tarea después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos? ¿Después de todos los lugares a los que pensabas que no podrías acceder y que he abierto para ti?

Se habían pasado una semana visitando Clerkenwell y las zonas colindantes, haciendo preguntas a la gente y pidiendo favores. Y también habían hecho otra visita a Seth.

Su hermano tenía un aspecto incluso peor que la vez anterior. La desesperación apagaba sus ojos y hundía su mandíbula.

Casenton, el contacto y el favor pendiente de Alcroft, había tenido éxito y el juicio se había aplazado dos semanas. Les quedaba una. El tiempo se les acababa.

—Conseguir acceder a la cárcel era una cosa —respondió ella—. Esto es algo totalmente diferente.

Isabella estuvo encantada de ver la diversión en sus ojos. No se había mostrado en absoluto tan jovial antes, cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar de nuevo con, el inspector.

— ¿Cómo crees que me las arreglo sin sirvientes, Isabella?

—Bueno, Edward. —Le parecía absurdo seguir llamándole Cullen tras haber tenido sus labios pegados a los suyos la mayor parte del tiempo durante las últimas noches esa semana, cuando salían disfrazados—. Creo que te las arreglas porque tus queridas amigas, Ángela y la señora Clearwater, organizan las cosas para que puedas hacerlo.

— ¿Es eso lo que crees?

—Sí, lo creo.

Edward se recostó en la silla y le sonrió perezosamente.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer una apuesta, entonces?

El reto era demasiado tentador. E Isabella necesitaba desesperadamente continuar con las desenfadadas bromas después de aquel difícil día y de haber visto a Seth con tan mal aspecto.

—Sí, de repente, siento curiosidad por ver qué puedes quemar sobre el fuego de la cocina.

— ¿Quemar? Ya veo.

—Oh, vamos —se mofó Isabella—. Comes terriblemente mal. Te he visto ingerir litros de té y de ese horrible café que te gusta en lugar de tomar una comida sustanciosa. Si no fuera por las deliciosas sopas y estofados de la señora Clearwater, a estas alturas ya habrías adelgazado varios kilos.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Sí. —Asintió categórica—. Quizá debería empezar a preparar las comidas yo misma.

—Vas a conseguir conmoverme —se burló de nuevo.

—Necesitas mantener las fuerzas si tienes que estar a mi servicio.

Las patas de la silla de Edward chocaron contra el suelo de la cocina.

—Si necesitabas que te sirviera, Isabella —se inclinó hacia delante, casi tocándola— sólo tendrías que haberlo dicho.

Las mejillas de la joven ardieron bajo la intensa mirada de Edward y su sonrisa torcida.

—Me refería a servir a Seth.

—Bueno, eso no estoy en absoluto dispuesto a hacerlo. Eres tú o nadie. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo.

—Seguro que hay una cola de mujeres esperando —le espetó Isabella.

—Estoy solicitado, es cierto.

Su tono era despreocupado. Una vez más, Isabella volvió a sentirse intrigada por él. Usaba la atención femenina siempre que le era necesario, pero la intuición le decía que no le gustaba recibir esa atención. Aquello le resultaba muy extraño. Había conocido a petimetres presumidos en la alta sociedad, a más de uno que se creía el dueño del mundo, a una veintena de libertinos, vividores y dandis, y todos ellos parecían deleitarse recibiendo la atención femenina. O al menos es lo que exteriorizaban, mostrándose arrogantes en lo referente a ello.

Edward Cullen también se mostraba arrogante al respecto, pero ocultaba algo más. Algo más profundo.

—Entonces, está decidido —concluyó ella—. Tú te encargarás de la cena. Cuando comprobemos tu falta de habilidad cocinando, seré yo quien se encargue de las comidas y podremos dejar de depender de la señora Clearwater para todo, aunque estaría muy bien continuar con sus deliciosas sopas y estofados. —Eran exquisitos, pero Edward apenas los probaba—. Y quizá también tenga que limpiarlo todo después de que tú acabes.

La verdad es que debería controlar su lengua. Las comidas que ella preparaba eran como mucho mediocres. Sin embargo, no creía posible que Edward Cullen fuese también bueno en eso. A noser que se manejara más o menos bien. En ese caso, ella sólo tendría que mejorarlo manteniéndose en la media.

—Entonces, ¿dejarás que cocine yo esta noche? ¿No lamentarás que le diga a la señora Clearwater que se vaya?

Isabella pudo ver algo en sus ojos cuando hizo ese último comentario. Algo que le advertía que fuera prudente. Sin embargo lo ignoró, demasiado entusiasmada con las bromas después de un día tan duro.

—Adelante, Edward. Prueba.

Edward se levantó de la silla.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Isabella juntó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Lo dejo a tu elección.

— ¿Salmón con salsa de vino?

La joven parpadeó cuando él se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al aparador. Sacó dos rodajasde pescado y se pasó con destreza una cebolla de una mano a otra.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Es el salmón con salsa de vino de tu agrado?

Isabella le miró a los ojos y vio un inquietante brillo en ellos. Todavía se sentía animada, pero de repente no estuvo segura de sí celebraría su derrota después de todo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que deberías probar con una cosa así? Yo me conformaría con mucho menos. —Que no se dijera que carecía de tenacidad.

—Oh, no. No, no, no, Isabella. No puedo dejar que simplemente te conformes. —Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y cogió un largo cuchillo de carnicero. Lo lanzó en el aire, y luego cortó y le quitó las espinas a los filetes. Después sacó verduras y otros ingredientes, dejándolos sobre el banco de cocina.

Los pies de Isabella se movieron por voluntad propia cuando Edward empezó a trocear lo que iba a ser la guarnición como si hubiera nacido para ello. Se quedó de pie junto a él, con una mano apoyada sobre el banco de cocina.

—Hay una razón por la cual no comes mucho en la mesa, ¿verdad? —Un cocinero siempre degustaba lo que iba preparando.

—La hay.

—La señora Clearwater no cocina para nosotros, ¿verdad? —insistió Isabella con la voz convertida en un susurro. —No.

Isabella cerró los ojos ante la confirmación de sus sospechas. Por supuesto. Esa era la razón por la que Emmet había estado a punto de corregirla cuando habló de lo bien que preparaba la señor Clearwater el estofado.

—Debes de haberte reído mucho a mi costa. Edward la miró por el rabillo del ojo, a través de los mechones que le caían alrededor del rostro.

—No. Es sólo que es algo que no comparto con la gente.

—Pero Emmet supuso que yo lo sabía.

—Emmet normalmente está fuera estudiando, donde debe estar.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza para observarlo mientras machacaba el diente de ajo, lavaba, arreglaba y cortaba en cuartos los champiñones, dejando a un lado por el momento la interesante información que suponía que no revelara a los demás sus habilidades culinarias y que sin embargo, lo estuviera haciendo abiertamente con ella.

—Nunca fuiste a la escuela, ¿verdad? Hablas como si lo hubieras hecho. Te comportas como uno de los más brillantes graduados cuando lo deseas. Pero Alcroft dijo algo sobre que quería que fueras a Eton.

—Tuve el mejor profesor posible. Pero no, no fui a Eton, Harrow o Charterhouse. Ni a Oxford o Cambridge.

—Pero Emmet sí.

—Sí. Y ésa es la razón por la que él acabará sus estudios.

— ¿Porque tú nunca tuviste posibilidad de hacerlo?

—Porque él tendrá oportunidades que yo nunca tuve. —Isabella recorrió la cocina con la mirada y luego observó sus elegantes ropas; se había subido las mangas dejando a la vista sus antebrazos.

—No te ha ido nada mal.

Poseía una mansión en uno de los barrios más elegantes de la ciudad, y si su suposición era correcta, toda una calle en aquella zona, en Midlesex. No había visto a una sola persona en traro salir de ninguna de las propiedades colindantes y tenía la sensación de que todas eran de Edward. En una ciudad en la que la tierra era un lujo de reyes, él tenía todo un reino a su disposición.

Cullen no respondió.

Isabella cogió un cuchillo y empezó a trocear las zanahorias, intentando ser de alguna utilidad.

El reto se había vuelto totalmente irrelevante. Si era él quien había preparado las sopas, los estofados y el pan que ella había estado devorando cada día, no había competencia alguna. El célebre chef de Jasper no era ni la mitad de bueno.

— ¿Qué haces con las diez mil libras que obtienes de los casos remunerados? —le preguntó mientras cortaba otra zanahoria.

—Eso es algo ligeramente personal, ¿no crees? —Edward echó los ingredientes que había preparado en la olla y luego cogió sus zanahorias y las añadió también.

—Podría volver a preguntarte sobre tus estudios.

—Y yo podría preguntarte por qué no te has casado.

—Podrías —reconoció con el tono más despreocupado que pudo conseguir.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no te has casado?

—El mercado del matrimonio estaba muy mal cuando fui presentada en sociedad. No había mucho entre lo que escoger. — Mantuvo el tono ligero—. Y tampoco era yo un gran premio.

—Mmm.

—Mi lengua tiene la extraña costumbre de decir cosas que no son especialmente amables ya veces soy demasiado rígida. Mis padres no se preocuparon mucho por nuestros modales mientras crecimos. Cuando murieron, les guardamos luto. Las cosas... eran diferentes cuando llegó el momento de volver a salir de nuevo.

—Tus padres pasaban demasiado tiempo en las carreras.

La mano de la joven se tensó alrededor del cuchillo.

—Y en las mesas de juego y en las apuestas de deportes propios de caballeros. ¿Cómo losabes?

—Sé mucho sobre ti, Isabella. Y sobre tus recalcitrantes hermanos. —Su actitud resultaba despreocupada mientras removía el contenido de la olla.

—Debo asegurarme de hurgar también en tu pasado.

—Puedes intentarlo. Es posible que incluso tengas éxito. Nunca antes había conocido anadie tan perseverante como tú.

Isabella dejó de juguetear con los restos de la cabeza de ajos.

—Eso está bastante cerca de ser un cumplido.

—Mi vieja tía Tilly no era ni la mitad de perseverante que tú, aunque ella nunca se encontró en una situación tan desesperada. — Removió el contenido de la olla y la miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo—. La llamábamos la vieja hacha de guerra.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta.

—Tú... tú...

Cullen se rió entre dientes y le guiñó un ojo. La ira de Isabella se esfumó como el vapor de la olla, subiendo en espiral y desapareciendo en el aire. Cuando usaba sus encantos con ella, resultaba muy seductor. Con esa alegre mirada en su rostro, era irresistible.

— ¿Eres consciente de que me vengaré? —le advirtió en tono calmado, a pesar de que su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

—No podría esperar menos. —Le lanzó una sonrisa e Isabella se aferró al borde del banco para evitar acercarse más a él.

—Te detesto.

—Siempre es bueno saberlo. —Edward consultó el reloj de la cocina, una pequeña pieza colocada precariamente sobre un estante—. Justo a tiempo para la noche.

Isabella pestañeó, suponiendo que su comentario estaba relacionado con algún ritual nocturno.

—No quisiera decepcionarte, su alteza.

—Su majestad, si no te importa.

—Por supuesto, su alteza. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

—Si me trajeras una botella y unas copas de vino tinto sería perfecto. —Le señaló un armario.

Isabella sacó una botella y dos copas.

Iban por su segunda copa de vino de Borgoña cuando Edward empezó a servir los filetes en una bandeja llana y los espolvoreó con perejil fresco.

La comida era excelente. Incluso tuvo deseos de gemir. El pescado se deshacía en la boca, y la salsa le daba el equilibrio perfecto para permitir que el sabor llegara e insinuara algo más, algo más profundo, tentándola para que tomara un bocado más y luego otro.

Hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo de vino. Edward arqueó una ceja, aunque Isabella percibió el placer en sus ojos al verla disfrutar.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

—Me enseñó uno de los mejores chef franceses que el dinero de las clases altas puede comprar.

Eso no era lo que ella había esperado escuchar.

— ¿Contrataste a un chef para que te enseñara a cocinar?

—Isabella, pensaba que eras más lista. Yo no pertenezco a la burguesía, no importa lo rico que sea. —Alzó su copa y la observó por encima del borde.

— ¿Alguna mujer de la Cullenza lo contrató para que te enseñara?

Isabella, de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que no debió haber dicho eso, ni siquiera con un tono burlón en la voz, cuando vio que sus dedos se tensaban alrededor del pie de la copa.

La sonrisa de Cullen seguía siendo perezosa y sensual, y aunque, como siempre, le hizo sentir extrañas sensaciones en el estómago, sus ojos verdes se mostraban duros como esmeraldas.

—Por supuesto. ¿No es eso lo más razonable, después de todo? Muy perspicaz por tu parte, Isabella.

A diferencia de su anterior cumplido burlón, ése lo hizo con desdén.

—Sólo pretendía provocarte. —Isabella miró hacia su plato, pues no deseaba ver la dura mirada, ni la sensual y burlona sonrisa—. Supongo que queda cada vez más y más claro por qué estoy destinada a la soltería—. Intentó reírse pero sonó forzada.

Lo que había dicho había sido una fácil suposición, teniendo en cuenta su evidente destreza para ganarse el favor de las mujeres y sus trucos para manipularlas. Pero el lenguaje en susojos siempre contaba otra historia y ella había escogido ignorarla en lugar de ser más aguda.

El silencio reinó en la cocina durante veinte largos segundos que el reloj de sobremesa se encargó de marcar.

—Siempre me han gustado las cocinas. —La voz de Cullen era ahora más reservada y Bella echó de menos la nota extra de afecto que había empezado a usar con ella—. Están calientes y escondidas. Los dueños e invitados rara vez entran en ellas. Un chef se hizo cargo de mí cuando yo solía corretear por todas partes y me puso a trabajar.

Isabella se mordió el labio mientras le escuchaba.

—Era un buen sitio para mí. Pensé en convertirme en chef, pero los acontecimientos me llevaron a otras cosas.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—De todo un poco. Intercambio de favores. Nuevos favores para usar. —Su mirada la envolvió.

Su voz era más cálida ahora—. Creo que he ganado la apuesta. Y desgraciadamente para ti, no especificaste los términos. —La expresión de sus ojos hizo que las mariposas de su estómago se agitaran siguiendo un patrón abstracto.

—El que pierde, lava los platos, por supuesto —afirmó sin darle mucha importancia, obligando a las mariposas a detenerse.

Edward arqueó una ceja, un oscuro fuego todavía centelleaba en sus ojos.

—Me aseguraré de establecer yo mismo los términos de la próxima apuesta, pero por estavez dejaré que te libres fácilmente.

Edward se levantó y empezó a retirar los platos y los cubiertos. Ella se dirigió al fregadero, lo lavó todo y lo fue dejando en un estante para que se secara. El sacó un trapo para secar y trabajaron juntos en un cargado pero cómodo silencio hasta que la joven colocó el último plato en su sitio.

— ¿Adónde iremos esta noche? —Isabella se descubrió nerviosa ante la expectativa de su respuesta. De lo que pudieran descubrir o de lo que tuvieran que hacer para ello.

—Se diría que disfrutas con las incursiones en los bajos fondos de la ciudad.

—No son los bajos fondos. Apenas hemos puesto el pie en el East End.

—Para alguien como tú, el East End puede llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla. Las zonas fuera de Mayfair son los bajos fondos para alguien de tu posición social.

—Habló el rico burgués que posee una enorme mansión en Mayfair.

—Habló el hombre que no siempre tuvo esa casa. Tú, por otra parte, estás acostumbrada a vivir entre algodones.

—He trabajado y he ido a varias zonas desagradables de la ciudad para pagar las facturas de mi familia —afirmó alzando la barbilla.

—Quizá. —Su mirada se tornó aguda—. Pero eran barrios que estaban al mismo nivel que el del abogado, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—No en el mismo nivel que el verdadero East End. —La apartó suavemente con el codo, lavó una taza sucia de café que había encontrado en algún lugar de la cocina, y la colocó en el estante para que se secara—. ¿Dónde trabajaste?

—Cosía para una costurera que tenía su tienda cerca de la avenida Strand. Y también hice algún trabajo de punto en tiendas cercanas.

—Muy trabajadora y perseverante.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada que le decía cuánto apreciaba que volviera a halagarla una vez más. Cogió el trapo de secar y la taza del estante, el último objeto que quedaba por guardar.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde vamos esta noche?

—A ningún sitio.

La decepción la inundó.

—Oh.

— ¿Estás decepcionada porque no vamos a avanzar con el caso de tu hermano, o porque no podrás besarme?

La taza estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos.

—Porque no avanzaremos en el caso de mi hermano. —Dejó la taza en su sitio—. No digas tonterías.

—Puedes besarme siempre que lo desees.

Su corazón se aceleró.

—No seas tonto.

Edward se apoyó contra la encimera.

—No seas tímida.

— ¿Por qué habrías de querer que te besara?

— ¿No encuentras los besos placenteros en sí mismos?

—Sí. ¡No! —Estaba jugando con ella poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa.

—Me tienes confundido. ¿En qué quedamos?

—Besar está bien. No es algo demasiado húmedo ni baboso.

—Mmm. A veces la humedad es necesaria. Aunque en lo referente a lo baboso, te daré la razón. Me alegra que nuestros besos no te hayan parecido demasiado babosos.

Isabella intentó ignorar sus burlas.

—Nos besamos sólo para guardar las apariencias. Para conseguir la información que necesitamos. Para ayudar a Seth.

—Entiendo. Entonces, ¿sólo estás interesada en besarme para ayudar a Seth? ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan deseosa de salir? ¿Porque sólo puedes besarme si es para avanzar en el caso?

—Sí. ¡No! Yo sólo creo que necesitamos más información.

—Hemos ido al White Stag tres noches esta semana. Van a empezar a considerarnos clientes habituales. Y Volturi es, sin duda, muy consciente de nuestra presencia. Estoy seguro de que cuenta con más de un informador en la taberna.

—Entonces, deberíamos ir a cualquier otro sitio.

—Hemos estado en todas las tabernas de los alrededores de los asesinatos y recorrido a pie todo Middlesex. Por el momento, nuestras pistas están en otro lugar. Lo cual, por alguna razón... —se dio unos golpecitos en el mentón—...me recuerda una conversación que tuvimos antes sobre abrir nuevas vías de investigación por la mañana. Es curioso que parezcas no recordarlo. Isabella se obstinó en no recordar nada.

—Debemos de habernos dejado algo.

—Sí, tú te olvidas de que la única razón por la que quieres salir a vagar por las calles esta noche es para poder besarme.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Yo no quiero besarte.

—Bien. ¿Nos vamos?

Se quedó desconcertada durante un segundo.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—Acabas de decir que tenemos que volver a recorrer las calles. Hagámoslo.

—S...sí. —Isabella se alisó el pelo. Él estaba equivocado; ella no deseaba besarle.

—Aunque tengo algo que mostrarte antes de irnos.

Su boca se encontró con la suya antes de que Isabella supiera qué estaba sucediendo.

Un delicado mordisco, una suave caricia. Se sorprendió por un segundo. Ella no deseaba besarle.

Se abrazó a él y se llamó estúpida a sí misma de diez formas diferentes.


	14. Algo mas que besos

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea y ahora también suspendo la atención en clase.**

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF sigue sin permitirme contestar los comentarios.

Voy llegando a mi casa.

**Arizona I**

**A k ni se imaginan k viene en este capi. ;)**

— _**¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?**_

—_**Acabas de decir que tenemos que volver a recorrer las calles. Hagámoslo.**_

—_**S...sí. —Isabella se alisó el pelo. Él estaba equivocado; ella no deseaba besarle.**_

—_**Aunque tengo algo que mostrarte antes de irnos.**_

_**Su boca se encontró con la suya antes de que Isabella supiera qué estaba sucediendo. **_

_**Un delicado mordisco, una suave caricia. Se sorprendió por un segundo. Ella no deseaba besarle.**_

_**Se abrazó a él y se llamó estúpida a sí misma de diez formas diferentes.**_

Aquél era un nuevo tipo de beso. Explorador e inquisitivo. No era instructivo, ni exigente, ni para aparentar. Planteaba una pregunta e Isabella no estaba segura de la respuesta. Así que le devolvió el beso de la misma forma. Explorando e inquiriendo. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿A qué clase de juego estaba jugando? ¿Realmente le importaba? ¿O estaba tan concentrada en participar también en ese juego que no estaba pensando en el futuro?

Su futuro era turbio y oscuro. Como el cielo antes de una tormenta. No sabía en qué situación se hallaría cuando todo acabara. O si todavía estaría en pie. Pero ésa era su oportunidad de saborearlo y explorar. De liberarse de su jaula. De controlar su propio destino, aunque sólo fuera por un pequeño periodo de tiempo.

Los firmes labios masculinos descendieron por su mentón. Por su garganta. Había descubierto un punto débil en el lugar donde podía sentirse su pulso y había estado explotándolo toda la semana. Su boca tomó posesión de aquel lugar e Isabella se arqueó contra él, dejando escapar un gemido. Cullen la empujó hasta el banco de cocina y la levantó de forma que quedó sentada en el borde. Llevó ambas manos a su pelo, la atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarla y le abrió los muslos para colocarse entre ellos, rozando en el proceso el centro de su feminidad.

Las implacables manos de Cullen se deslizaron por los brazos de la joven y rodearon sus rodillas, atrayéndola aún más cerca y haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

La ardiente llama del deseo prendió en ella, envolviéndola.

— ¿Todavía quieres salir, Isabella?

Cullen se meció contra la joven y el placer la sacudió atravesando su espina dorsal.

—No —gimió al tiempo que él cerraba los labios en ese punto de su cuello en el que era tan vulnerable.

— ¿Aunque lleves puesto este precioso vestido? —susurró contra su cuello—. Iríamos a alguna taberna y podría devorarte ante la multitud. No sería más que parte del disfraz. No tendrías que elegir nada. No tendrías que decir que deseas esto.

Su mano se deslizó subiendo por su muslo.

—No tendrías que mantener el control.

Sus dedos subieron por la cadera, su cintura, por debajo de su brazo.

—Podrías fingir que todo esto está sucediendo porque no estás segura de lo que debes hacer.

Que te sacrificas por deber.

Su dedo pulgar hizo presión en su pezón trazando un círculo. Al instante, un calor extremo atravesó el cuerpo de la joven, inundándolo.

—Pero yo sabría que realmente lo deseas. Que te encantaría ver qué hay bajo mi camisa. Y más abajo. Sentir tu espalda apretada contra este banco. Que te doble las rodillas y me sumerja en tu interior.

No le permitió hablar, devorando su boca con otro turbador y dominante beso. Sus palabras hicieron que surgieran imágenes en la mente de la joven. Cosas en las que había estado pensando continuamente esa última semana.

—Creo que te gustaría que te tomara, Isabella. Y yo disfrutaría infinitamente haciéndolo.

No estaba segura de sí ser tomada sonaba agradable. Pero era cierto que la mayor parte de las cosas que Edward le hacía acababan siéndolo, incluso aunque fueran precedidas por palabras de burla o unos ojos desafiantes.

— ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera el amor sobre este banco? Quizá no la primera vez. Pero, cuando tu virginidad ya no sea un problema, ¿querrás que lo intentemos aquí?

Durante un instante, Isabella se quedó estupefacta. Era como si su virginidad, tan apreciada en su mundo, no fuera más que un estorbo. Aunque, por otro lado, su falta de esa virtud en concreto parecía poco importante en ese momento.

Él era peligroso y arrogante; sin embargo, también era protector. Oh, sin duda la dejaría al final de su aventura amorosa y seguiría su camino, pero su intuición le decía que no le haría daño, siempre que ella no esperara nada más de él.

Dios la librara de enamorarse de Cullen.

— ¿Debo interpretar tu silencio como un asentimiento? —preguntó contra su boca. Se demoró en su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo suavemente antes de soltarlo con un leve chasquido—.

No, no lo haré. Tendrás que expresar en voz alta tu deseo. Sólo una vez, y yo me encargaré del resto.

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la besó en el cuello. Besos diabólicos, palabras seductoras.

Entonces Edward se retiró unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos. Los suyos se mostraban oscuros y cautivadores.

—Deseas aprender este arte. Cada vez que te beso, puedo verlo ardiendo en tu mirada.

Ocultas toda la pasión que llevas dentro bajo tu orgullo. Eso te convierte en un reto al que no me puedo resistir.

Cullen acunó su senos y sus dedos se apoderaron de la cimas, haciendo que se endurecieran. Isabella se arqueó aún más para darle un mayor acceso.

—Te enseñaré todo lo que deseas saber.

— ¿Haces esto con todas las mujeres que te deben favores? — musitó. No podía enfocar la vista por mucho que lo intentara.

Sintió que Edward se ponía tenso, pero inmediatamente retomó sus atenciones.

—No. Eres la única.

— ¿Por qué yo? —De pronto se irguió y lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que no poseía una granbelleza.

No estaba ciega, ni tampoco él.

—Porque te deseo —susurró contra su garganta mientras sus dedos trazaban círculos perezosamente—. Dime que sí, y continuaré. Dime que no, y me retiraré.

Todo lo que Edward Cullen había dicho era cierto. Ella tenía curiosidad. Mucha, mucha curiosidad.

Quería aprenderlo todo. Quería el poder que él tenía sobre ella para sí misma. Nunca antes se había sentido así respecto a un hombre. Y lo que hacía que todo fuera aún más excitante era que Edward parecía conocer su cuerpo mejor que ella misma.

— ¿Qué respondes, Isabella?

—Sí. —La elección fue muy sencilla al final.

Los ojos de Edward se mostraron fieros y triunfales.

La llevó en brazos hasta su habitación y la dejó sobre la colcha de la cama. La piel de Isabella ardía, pero su cerebro estaba helado y dominado por el pánico.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los besos? ¿Sobre cómo actuar y sentir la respuesta que provocabas? Úsalo del mismo modo.

La besó con delicadeza mientras sus dedos se encargaban de los cierres del vestido y los pasadores del corsé. Ella le devolvió los besos, volcando su nerviosismo en su respuesta, intentando superar el miedo besándolo con la intensidad que él lo hacía. La reacción se intensificó cuando la boca de Edward se volvió más exigente.

Tras unos segundos, él se separó despacio. De algún modo, había logrado desabrocharle el vestido y el corsé, y se había deshecho de los pololos, dejándola libre. Ahora sólo llevaba la camisola. Edward la hizo incorporarse y deslizó la tela hacia arriba y por encima de su cabeza.

De inmediato, Bella cruzó los brazos para ocultar su desnudez.

Frente a ella se encontraba el espécimen masculino más bello y perfecto que hubiera visto nunca y, al ser consciente de ello, se sintió en inferioridad de condiciones.

Edward arqueó una ceja ante su gesto y le hizo bajar un brazo. Ella volvió a subirlo enseguida, agachó la cabeza y cogió la camisola.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Isabella?

—He... he cambiado de opinión.

El la detuvo cuando intentaba volver a ponerse la fina prenda.

— ¿Porque realmente te lo has pensado mejor o porque no te gusta tu cuerpo?

La joven alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

— ¿Qué importa eso?

—Mucho. —Le hizo bajar los brazos con los que se cubría y dejó la camisola a un lado—. Es cierto que estás muy delgada. No es nada que unas semanas comiendo bien no puedan remediar. Pero eso no importa. Podrías seguir con tu actual peso o triplicarlo y lo que realmente importaría sería tu espíritu, tu carácter. Cómo respondes. La pasión que empiezas a exteriorizar.

Edward le acarició el brazo y ella se estremeció.

—El físico no es nada comparado con lo que hay en el interior. Yo podría tener a la que las masas consideraran la mujer más bella de Londres, pero, ¿por qué conformarme con una sustituta si realmente te deseo a ti? Si fueras consciente de la fuerza interior que posees, Bella... Incluso puedo saborearla. Deja el control a un lado y sé tú misma esta noche.

Sus dedos acunaron su nuca, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Muéstrate ante mí tal como eres. Siente tu fuerza y ofrécemela. Eso es lo que realmente importa.

El calor que se había atenuado se intensificó en el vientre de Isabella.

— ¿Y si lo que hay dentro de mí es decepcionante?

—Entonces, nos decepcionaremos juntos. ¿Te sentirás más feliz si sabes que no eres la única con inseguridades? —Le mordisqueó la oreja y volvió a recostarla—. Entonces, te diré que estoy muerto de miedo.

Ella no le creyó, pero aun así dejó que las manos de Edward descendieran por su cuerpo y acabaran con sus temblores.

—Serás mía, Bella. Lo he sabido desde la primera vez que nos besamos. Desde la primera vez que liberaste esa pasión que te consume. Conseguiré que me des cada gota de ella sin importar los medios que necesite utilizar.

Sus palabras, sus manos... ella era la serpiente y él el encantador.

La joven asintió con un gemido cuando algo duro se pegó a ella, justo donde más lo necesitaba. Cullen se meció contra ella y Bella le respondió con el mismo movimiento, ansiando la presión, el calor. Su cuerpo estaba inquieto, agitado, deseoso de algo que la joven no podía identificar.

—Muy bien. No reprimas ninguna de tus respuestas. —Su voz era suave y profunda—. Aquí no hay nadie. Sólo tú y yo. Y te quiero húmeda y ardiente sobre estas sábanas.

Isabella no comprendió aquellas palabras, pero pareció que su cuerpo sí, pues seguía intentando fundirse con el suyo, y el calor que se formaba en su vientre se estaba tornando húmedo. Cullen se desabrochó la camisa y la tiró a un lado. Un pecho de firmes trazos, un rastro de vello y unos músculos bien definidos se inclinaron sobre ella. —Muéstrame qué sientes, Bella.

La cabeza de la joven cayó hacia atrás y su boca se abrió en un silencioso grito cuando él se introdujo un pezón en la boca y succionó con fuerza, lamiéndolo y torturándolo con sus dientes sin piedad. El calor se volvió incómodo, la humedad aumentó.

Edward se movió en busca de su otro seno y ella se arqueó buscando su contacto. Al percatarse del movimiento, él alzó la cabeza, encantadoramente despeinada, y le dirigió una sonrisa diabólica al tiempo que sus libertinos y audaces ojos verdes la devoraban.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Edward se levantó y se quitó los pantalones, mostrando las líneas griegas de sus caderas y la perfección y musculatura de sus muslos y piernas. Isabella nunca se había sentido tan poderosa.

Él tiró de las mantas y la joven se deslizó bajo ellas. La curiosidad, el miedo y el poder la invadían. Estaba a punto de descubrir qué era aquello de lo que todas las damas se reían disimuladamente y que las ponía tan nerviosas.

— ¿Alguna vez has tocado tu cuerpo, Bella? —le preguntó Edward mientras se tumbaba asu lado.

La palma de su mano acarició el vientre femenino y bajó un poco más.

—Aquí. —Sus dedos se movieron por encima del vello entre sus piernas, hasta que acarició la piel que había bajo él. Isabella dio un respingo y se removió inquieta. Edward estaba llevando a cabo un brutal asalto a sus sentidos.

Sus dedos abrieron los húmedos pliegues y juguetearon con la parte más sensible de su ser.

Isabella se quedó paralizada por un instante. Las sensaciones eran placenteras, pero había en todo ello algo extraño que le hacía sentirse un tanto incómoda.

Edward la hizo volverse hacia él, de forma que ambos quedaron tumbados de costado, uno frente al otro.

—Observa lo que hago. Estoy preparando tu cuerpo para que le sea fácil recibir el mío. —

Un dedo la acarició justo en el borde de la entrada a su cuerpo. Para que ambos disfrutemos.

Cuando el dedo invasor se hundió en su interior un par de centímetros, Isabella se quedó sin respiración.

—Música para mis oídos. —Edward se pegó más a ella—. No sabes cuánto deseo que ese dedo fuera una parte diferente de mi cuerpo ahora mismo.

Isabella miró hacia abajo y observó su grueso y largo miembro. Vacilante, alargó el brazo para tocarlo. Lo encontró suave, pero duro.

En ese instante, el dedo que Edward mantenía en su interior se curvó y algo la atravesó.

Isabella se aferró a él con fuerza.

Edward se rió, por alguna razón con menos seguridad.

—Es el intercambio de reacciones entre nosotros. Sigue explorando, Isabella. No dudes en tocarme donde desees.

La joven así lo hizo y sintió cómo se tensaba. Él acarició la mano que lo torturaba y la cubrió con la suya mientras su dedo seguía sumergiéndose. Isabella cerró los ojos y él la besó, rápido y con intensidad.

—Mira y siente.

La joven observó cómo él guiaba la punta de su miembro entre sus acogedores pliegues para acariciar con suavidad el punto en el que se intensificaba su placer, envolviéndola en su calidez, haciendo que una oleada de calor la recorriera y que su cuerpo se sacudiera. Sin mostrar rastro de piedad, otro dedo se unió al primero en su suave interior y las duras yemas aumentaron la presión y el calor.

Un gemido rasgó el pecho de Isabella. Completamente indefensa ante lo que Edward le estaba haciendo sentir, se arqueó contra él en una súplica desesperada.

—Shhh... —La voz de Edward era espesa y tensa—. Lo sé. Sólo un poco más.

Sus dedos habían desaparecido completamente en su interior. Estaban haciendo algo, algún tipo de danza que la hacía abrirse y retorcerse. El calor que la consumía deseaba estallar, necesitaba estallar.

De repente, a la joven le vino a la cabeza la estúpida idea de que él era un bailarín excepcional.

Los labios de Edward besaron los duros pezones de la joven y luego levantó la cabeza par a mirarla. Isabella se movió sinuosamente mientras las mariposas iniciaban un enloquecido vuelo.

Edward retiró los dedos y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Voy a tomarte ahora, Isabella.

Ella acercó los labios a los suyos y lo besó; su cuerpo lo buscaba arqueándose de manera natural hacia el suyo. El miedo que la había atenazado por fin había desaparecido, había quedado borrado por la confianza que ahora ponía en él. Que él se había ganado con sus lentos movimientos y sus seductoras palabras.

No le haría daño.

De pronto sintió una presión en la unión entre sus muslos, aunque las manos de Edward todavía estuvieran acariciándole las mejillas mientras seguían tendidos de costado, cara a cara.

—Apoya tu pierna sobre la mía.

Isabella obedeció, dejándole espacio para actuar. Bajó la mirada y al ver que volvía a presionar la punta de su grueso miembro contra ella en una inexorable invasión, el calor húmedo se intensificó y no pudo evitar gemir.

—Sólo un poco cada vez. Quiero que empujes hacia mí cada vez que te sientas capaz.

Isabella siguió sus indicaciones y sintió algo de resistencia junto con una punzada de dolor.

Se detuvo y él la besó.

—Dulce y escurridiza. Tu cuerpo necesita adaptarse —le susurró contra sus labios.

Edward le acarició el pezón con la mano libre, aprisionándolo suavemente entre las puntas de sus dedos. Isabella se arqueó hacia él, en respuesta al anhelo que la devoraba. Un par de centímetros más.

—Shhh. Quédate quieta durante un segundo. —Edward continuó atormentando su pecho con sus caricias, e Isabella apretó los dientes para evitar moverse. Él retrocedió un poco y luego volvió a avanzar en su interior.

La sangre rugió en la venas de la joven. Ansiaba moverse. Alcanzar algo.

—Estamos a mitad de camino, amor. Lo cual...

Isabella le aferró la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con intensidad, interrumpiendo la caricia en su pecho y empujándolo hacia su interior. Los ojos de Edward destellaron con un brillo triunfal cuando echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

Sin perder un segundo, Edward hizo que apoyara la espalda en la cama, se colocó sobre ella y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Retrocedió y la embistió levemente, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez. Cuanto más profundamente avanzaba, más cerca estaba el deseado clímax. Isabella movía los pies frenéticamente sobre la cama, intentando encontrar un apoyo para elevarse hacia arriba, para alcanzar el placer que Edward le había prometido.

—Sigue empujando, muy bien. Rodéame con tus piernas. Deja que tu cuerpo tome el control.

Edward se apartó casi por completo y luego se sumergió totalmente en ella. Aquella sensación fue demasiado para Isabella, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió profunda y gravemente. Había ido demasiado lejos para sentir vergüenza. Sólo deseaba alivio.

—No olvides respirar, Bella. Respira hondo. Gemir está bien. Muy bien.

Cada vez que la penetraba, su largo miembro la llenaba haciendo que se elevase un par de centímetros sobre la cama. Las piernas de la joven rodeaban las firmes caderas masculinas con fuerza intentando seguir el implacable ritmo que Edward le marcaba. Cuando él la penetraba, ella se elevaba instintivamente para unirse a él. Los márgenes de su visión se hicieron borrosos e Isabella pudo sentir su boca atrapada en un silencioso grito.

—Tan dulce, tan maravillosa... Déjate ir, amor. La embistió una y otra vez, y ella apenas fue consciente de que levantaba las caderas para recibirlo. Gimiendo y jadeando contra su hombro, estalló en sus brazos y las mariposas se esparcieron hacia los cuatro extremos de la habitación.

**Cuando actualizo?**

**Esta historia continuara...**


	15. ¡ ¡ ¡ buenas noticias? ? ?

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.**

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto. (eso espero)

No he podido actualizar por k estamos a final de semestre, tengo exámenes, proyectos y tareas para regalar, alguien kiere? ? ? ? ?

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF sigue sin permitirme contestar los comentarios.

**Arizona I**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Edward se despertó bruscamente al oír un vigoroso golpe en la puerta principal. Miró el reloj y vio que las manillas señalaban apáticamente un poco más de las cinco de la mañana. No había previsto levantarse hasta media hora más tarde. Una hora más si le invadía la pereza.

Un largo rizo de pelo castaño, perteneciente a su compañera de cama, se deslizó por su brazo. Definitivamente sentía pereza. Quizá debería quedarse en la cama todo el día. Con expresión satisfecha, miró por encima del hombro para observar aquella castaña cabellera hundida en la almohada a su lado y levantó un brazo para acariciarle suavemente la espalda.

Nunca había invitado a una mujer a su cama. Siempre había escogido otros lugares, pero parecía algo natural que Isabella estuviera allí.

Volvió a escucharse un pesado golpe y, de repente, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de que allí no disponía de ningún mayordomo que respondiera a la puerta. Lo habían vuelto a pillar desprevenido.

Apartó las mantas de su lado y cogió una bata. Cuando su cerebro empezó a centrarse, esperó que quienquiera que estuviera en la puerta supiera que sus días estaban contados. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo el cuerpo de Isabella se movía al tiempo que salía furioso de la habitación. Los golpes continuaron.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Büly, uno de sus lacayos, de pie en lo alto de las escaleras con aspecto enfurecido. Edward le indicó que entrara y contó hasta diez.

—Me envía el señor Charlie, señor. Me dijo que le entregara esto de inmediato.

Edward cogió la misiva y la abrió.

— ¿Por qué no has entrado simplemente y me has despertado?

—Con las prisas, me olvidé de la llave. El señor Charlie dijo que era sumamente importante que le entregara esto de inmediato. Lo siento, señor. No se volverá a repetir, señor.

Edward empezó a mascullar una palabra malsonante, que incluso habría intimidado a Charlie, su enorme mayordomo, cuando su cerebro fue consciente de que Isabella estaba arriba, en su cama, y que si su lacayo hubiera subido, la situación habría resultado bastante incómoda para la joven.

Billy parecía aterrorizado, y Edward decidió tomarle un poco el pelo hasta que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver el primer párrafo.

El papel se arrugó en sus dedos.

— ¿Has traído el carruaje?

—Sí, señor, está fuera.

—Bien, espera aquí.

Edward subió los escalones de dos en dos. Otro asesinato. Todos los restos de somnolencia que pudieran quedar se borraron de su mente, como le habían enseñado a hacer en su juventud. Ahora tendrían que soltar al hermano de Isabella. Eso eran buenas noticias. Que el verdadero asesino todavía andará suelto y que la joven lo dejara, eran las malas.

Se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras. ¿Debía despertarla o dejarla dormir? Sin duda, la escena del crimen sería horrible. Isabella no tenía por qué verla, así que procuró no hacer ningún ruido al entrar en la habitación.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Isabella estaba incorporada sobre la cama, envuelta en las sábanas, con un aspecto deliciosamente desaliñado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Su voz era ronca, pero no había rastros de somnolencia en ella. El vaciló.

— ¿Edward ?

—Ha habido otro asesinato. Vuelve a dormirte. Iré a ver lo ocurrido y estaré de vuelta para cuando despiertes.

— ¿Otro asesinato? ¿Cómo los otros? —Isabella dejó caer la mano sobre la sábana y parte de su pecho quedó al descubierto mostrándole a Edward una maravillosa vista—. ¿Qué me duerma? No, iré contigo.

Edward no se sorprendió. Sus agallas eran una de las cualidades que más le gustaban. Aun así...

—No será agradable. Piensa en lo que describió tu hermano.

Edward vio cómo se estremecía, pero, finalmente, Isabella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Iré.

Él asintió.

—Vístete. Llámame si necesitas ayuda. Nos vamos en diez minutos. Salieron en ocho.

Las oscuras calles estaban envueltas en niebla. Las sombras que producían las farolas de gas a primera hora de la mañana proyectaban extrañas formas sobre los edificios y el empedrado.

Edward observó a Isabella mirar fijamente por la ventana hacia las calles que iban dejando atrás. La noche anterior había sido... interesante. La había provocado y seducido, y había acabado atrapado en su propia trampa.

Ella era... interesante.

Le hacía reír.

No se mordía la lengua cuando estaba con él. La mayoría de mujeres hacían todo lo posible por complacerle. Oh, había habido unas cuantas que no lo habían hecho en el pasado, pero ninguna de ellas había provocado un impulso, un deseo en él de continuar una relación amorosa por el placer de hacerlo. Y aunque también a Isabella le brillaban los ojos de deseo al verlo como a muchas otras, él deseaba ver esa expresión en ella.

Ser consciente de ello le produjo una extraña inquietud.

Su cochero paró junto a la acera. Había mucha gente deambulando por la zona, y los vigilantes intentaban mantenerlos alejados de la esquina, una tarea que se tornaba de enormes proporciones en la convergencia de dos calles y con cuatro direcciones que controlar.

Volturi vagaba entre las masas, estudiando cada rostro con sus agudos ojos.

—Volturi está aquí. — Edward golpeó con un dedo la ventanilla—. Si salimos, sabrá, sin lugar a dudas, quién eres. —Dijiste que probablemente ya lo sabía.

—Te perseguirá —le advirtió al tiempo que pensaba en encerrarla en el carruaje.

Isabella se irguió.

—Seth va a ser exonerado. No tendrá nada por lo que perseguirme.

Edward se preguntó qué haría ella después de que su hermano quedara libre. ¿Intentar integrarse de nuevo en la alta sociedad? ¿Retirarse a la campiña? ¿Encontrar a algún joven lord con el que casarse al que no le importara su afilada lengua y la fortaleza de su espíritu?

Se preguntó si podría seguir manteniendo una relación amorosa con ella. Estaba extrañamente poco dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Había trabajado con decenas de mujeres a lo largo de los años e incluso había estado interesado en unas pocas. Pero la atracción finalmente se acababa. Siempre.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía por Isabella era distinto y poderoso. Ya lo había sabido antes de llevarla a la cama. Y, por un momento, le había aterrorizado.

¿Qué había en ella que seguía atrayendo su atención? La observó apretarse las manos mientras miraba hacia la multitud, nerviosa y ansiosa por ver a su hermano libre. No era la más guapa. No era la más inteligente, la más alta ni la más valiente. Pero era todas esas cosas juntas envueltas en un paquete que simplemente era perfecto para él.

Dios, resultaba aterrador.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Isabella Swan desbarataría por completo su bien planificada vida.

Mientras abría la puerta, decidió que esperaría a ver qué sucedía una vez que se aclarase el asunto de su hermano. Y si ella no iba a él... él la haría ir.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, la ayudó a descender del carruaje y caminaron hacia la escena del crimen. Los ojos de Volturi se entrecerraron y se clavaron en ellos de inmediato.

Edward chasqueó los dedos indicando a Büly que los siguiera y el joven lacayo saltó de su asiento junto al cochero.

Cuando por fin se abrieron paso entre la multitud, Edward vio el contorno de sangre en el suelo, pero ningún cuerpo.

—Dios Santo. ¿Dónde está la mujer? ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llamaba?

Edward dio las gracias en silencio a una anciana que merodeaba cerca, por hacer las preguntas que él deseaba plantear.

—Ya se lo han llevado a la morgue. He oído que estaba destrozada e irreconocible.

—Como las otras. ¡Detuvieron al hombre equivocado!

Un murmullo se extendió entre la multitud, y Edward percibió alivio en la postura de Isabella. Entonces el inspector dio unas cuantas palmadas para llamar la atención y dijo:

—En realidad, eso no es totalmente cierto.

Isabella se puso rígida y Edward se esforzó por no hacer lo mismo.

—Parece una maniobra interna y vamos a arrestar al hermano del asesino de Middlesex para interrogarlo. —Miró directamente a Isabella—. Toda la familia es sospechosa.

Edward reprimió con esfuerzo su asombro. Volturi no era ningún estúpido. Sabía que atajar las declaraciones de inocencia y dar a la muchedumbre una alternativa que pudiera hacerles sentir que el problema estaba bajo control apaciguaría los ánimos. Y si la fiera mirada

que el inspector había lanzado en su dirección era algo por lo que guiarse, ahora que tenía conocimiento de quiénes eran, tomaría sus acciones como algo personal.

Sin perder un segundo, Edward se volvió y le dio a Billy unas rápidas órdenes. El muchacho se apresuró atravesando la multitud y Cullen atrajo a Isabella hacia sí.

—James —musitó ella.

—Shhh. Nos vamos a la morgue.

Edward no apartó la mirada de Volturi. La oscura sonrisa del inspector a través del gentío no presagiaba nada bueno.

—De hecho, la hermana de...

Edward hizo una repentina señal a su cochero y la gente que había más atrás empezó a gritar cuando los caballos se encabritaron y el carruaje salió a toda velocidad. Su cochero recibiría una sustanciosa paga extra muy pronto.

Con rapidez, alejó a Isabella de la multitud aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba distraído corriendo de un lado a otro. Ella no dijo nada cuando él la arrastró doblando la esquina. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y perdidos. Edward bajó el brazo y le cogió la mano mientras giraban por otra esquina, retrocediendo y moviéndose en paralelo a la escena que acababan de abandonar. Su carruaje estaba esperándoles al final de la calle obedeciendo a la señal con la que Edward le había indicado al cochero el sentido de las manillas del reloj.

La subió al carruaje y se volvió hacia el cochero.

—A la morgue. Rápido. Tenemos unos veinte minutos de ventaja.

Apenas se había sentado cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha.

—James —susurró Isabella.

—Estará bien. Billy lo sacará de tu casa, si es posible. Céntrate. —Chasqueó los dedos delante de sus vidriosos ojos—. Entraré en la morgue para ver qué puedo averiguar.

Algo de temple regresó a los ojos de la joven.

—Iré contigo.

—Bien. —La verdad es que se hubiera preocupado si ella no hubiera discutido—. Debemos ser rápidos. Tengo un contacto en el edificio que ya ha sido alertado. Podemos trabajar a partir de ahí.

Cuando entraron en la morgue, Isabella había recuperado parte de su entereza. No se la veía como una mujer que podía perder a sus dos hermanos en medio de la locura de la muchedumbre.

Al avanzar por el pasillo, vieron que un numeroso grupo de personas se arremolinaban alrededor de un cuerpo en un rincón.

—Lo lamento, señor, pero no está autorizado a estar aquí.

Edward le lanzó una sonrisa al guardia.

—Soy Rory Carney, el asistente de Nathaniel Upholt. —Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Edward estrechó la mano del desconcertado guardia—. Me envió por delante para que recopilara la información inicial. Veo que está haciendo un buen trabajo para mantener el orden.

El guardia se irguió un poco.

—Nos esforzamos al máximo, señor.

— ¿Cree que podríamos echar un vistazo antes de que llegue toda la multitud? Nos sería de gran ayuda. —El hombre parecía estar por encima del soborno, pero el bajo de sus pantalones estaba hecho jirones. Edward se arriesgó, se colocó un billete en la palma y volvió a estrecharle de nuevo la mano.

La mano del guardia se cerró alrededor del billete y pareció indeciso por un segundo.

—No estorbaremos. Sólo necesitamos cinco minutos.

Finalmente, el guardia miró a su alrededor y asintió.

—Cinco minutos.

Edward le lanzó otra sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, buen hombre.

Sin más, se dirigió hacia el grupo que rodeaba el cuerpo, con Isabella pegada a su espalda.

Miembros del tribunal, vigilantes y patrulleros, discutían sus diferentes versiones del asunto.

Edward reconoció unos cuantos rostros de sus recientes excursiones y de casos anteriores, así que mantuvo la cabeza inclinada.

La sábana que cubría el cuerpo estaba empapada de sangre. Al verlo, Edward tiró de Isabella acercándola aún más a su espalda. Podía mirar si lo deseaba, pero él no la forzaría a hacerlo.

Un hombre estaba limpiando el ensangrentado rostro de la mujer, mientras otro tomaba notas.

—Magulladuras en las muñecas. Coincide con la segunda víctima. Las otras dos no las tenían. Golpe en la cabeza. La han degollado. Abierta a media altura...

Edward dejó que las palabras fluyeran en sus oídos. La tela húmeda estaba descendiendo dejando el cuerpo al descubierto y algo se removió en su interior. Una punzada de miedo.

Los pómulos de la mujer estaban magullados, sin embargo, había algo en ellos que le resultaba muy familiar. Tenía el mentón puntiagudo y su pelo castaño estaba enredado, pero pudo ver un pasador de perlas colgando de un rizo rebelde.

—Cortes interesantes a lo largo de su collar...

No.

—... ¿de esmeraldas? Al parecer tenía dinero. No podía ser.

—Da la impresión de que el asesino quería resaltar el collar. ¿Se reía de su riqueza? ¿Sería el regalo de un amante?

No. En realidad era un regalo de su acaudalado padre, del que había alardeado y se había mofado. El informe del investigador de Edward decía que ella nunca se había desprendido de él, ni siquiera después de que el dinero de su familia se hubiera esfumado.

La sábana se escurrió por un lateral y Edward pudo ver el collar de oro y esmeraldas. Estaba cubierto de sangre y descansaba sobre el pecho destrozado de la víctima.

De pronto, Edward escuchó un estrépito y al girar la cabeza hacia el ruido vio que la pequeña mesa que había junto a él estaba volcada. Tenía que irse de allí.

Esta historia continuara...


	16. ¿ ¿ ¿ que tanto sabes ? ? ?

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.**

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto. (eso espero, mañana, si alguien sabe de bi y kiere ayudarme acepto su ayuda :P)

No he podido actualizar por k estamos a final de semestre, tengo exámenes, proyectos y proyectos y mas proyectos (y todo lo dejo al final) a y tareas para regalar, alguien kiere? ? ? ? ?

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF sigue sin permitirme contestar los comentarios.

**Arizona I**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

De pronto, Edward escuchó un estrépito y al girar la cabeza hacia el ruido vio que la pequeña mesa que había junto a él estaba volcada. Tenía que irse de allí.

Salió de la estancia avanzando torpemente, apenas consciente de la presencia de Isabella junto a él preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

—Pobre tipo. Algunos no pueden soportar ver algo así — comentó una voz anónima.

Edward había esperado no volver a ver nunca a la mujer que yacía asesinada. No es que le importara especialmente que estuviera muerta. La odiaba. Las odiaba a todas. Pero él se había alejado de su pasado hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Edward ? —susurró Isabella.

Su voz le llegó de muy lejos, aunque sentía una mano sobre su brazo y otra alrededor de su cintura. Edward se esforzó por mantener los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió de nuevo, lentamente, como le habían enseñado a hacer. Sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Sin mostrar ningún afecto.

Se irguió y señaló el pasillo que llevaba a una escalera.

—Subamos. —Era mejor hablar lo menos posible hasta que realmente pudiera controlar sus confusos pensamientos.

¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Cuándo habían empezado las vacaciones de Emmet? ¿Adónde había ido su investigador? No había recibido ningún informe desde hacía casi... casi un mes.

No.

No.

Aquello no podía ser otra cosa que una coincidencia, una pesadilla. Tenía que ver los bocetos de los otros asesinatos.

Al llegar arriba, golpeó una puerta en la que se leía FRANKLIN LEWIS. Se abrió y un sorprendido Frank se hizo a un lado.

—Señor Cullen. Recibí su nota. ¿Se encuentra indispuesto, señor?

—Estoy bien, Frank. Necesito un favor. Puedo pagarlo.

— ¡Desde luego que no lo pagará! Mi último favor no compensó mi deuda. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

— ¿Puede conseguir los bocetos de las víctimas del asesino de Middlesex? —Intentó que su voz no transmitiese la desesperación y el terror que sentía.

Frank se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo los necesitará?

—Diez minutos, eso es todo.

—Entonces, no hay problema. Puedo traerlos aquí y devolverlos sin que nadie se entere. Y hay un tipo que está en deuda conmigo en caso de que no pudiera. Ahora es el mejor momento, mientras todos están agitados y nerviosos. Regresaré en unos minutos.

Frank salió de la estancia, dejándolo solo con Isabella.

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahí abajo? No podía ver muy bien por encima de tu hombro. Aunque lo que llegué a vislumbrar era horrible. —Se estremeció—. Escalofriante.

—Sí. —Cullen asintió con aire ausente. Las ideas giraban en su cabeza negándose a conectar las unas con las otras.

— ¿Edward ? —Isabella acarició su mentón y le hizo volver la cabeza hacia ella—. Vayámonos. Estoy segura de que podemos regresar más tarde.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Cullen.

—Estoy bien. Tenemos que acabar con esto antes de que Volturi nos imposibilite movernos con facilidad.

Dios santo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si sus horribles sospechas eran ciertas?

Frank entró de pronto en el despacho enfurecido.

—Vaya circo hay montado ahí abajo. Creo que sólo podremos disponer de diez minutos.

Edward asintió y le cogió los bocetos. Un gélido terror giró en espiral en sus entrañas cuando miró el primero. Sí, con lo que sabía ahora, ésa mujer le era familiar. Había envejecido, pero podía encajar los rasgos en sus recuerdos, en sus pesadillas. Pasó la página. El miedo se transformó en hielo. Sin darse cuenta, jugueteó con el borde del papel. No deseaba llegar a la última página. No deseaba confirmarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Isabella observándolo y, por fin, pasó la página.

El papel vibró ante su vista, y dejó las hojas sobre la mesa antes de que sus temblorosas manos pudieran esparcirlas por el suelo.

Se trataba de la única víctima identificada, la que había cambiado recientemente de nombre. Seguramente, Anthony le enviaría un mensaje en cualquier momento con su nombre original: Amanda Forester. Una boda precipitada, había dicho Isabella. Su investigador debería haberle informado de que una de las mujeres a las que vigilaba había cambiado de nombre. ¿Qué habría hecho si hubiera sabido el nombre original de la víctima antes de conocer a Isabella? ¿Antes de que la investigación se hubiera iniciado?

—Bien. —Forzó una sonrisa—. Gracias, Frank. Ha sido de gran ayuda.

Una ayuda que podría lograr que alguien de su familia diera con sus huesos en la cárcel.

—Vamos. —Se volvió hacia Isabella—. Debemos salir de aquí antes de que Volturi aparezca. —Se giró de nuevo hacia Frank y le estrechó la mano, forzándose a recuperar el firme control que había aprendido a mostrar en cualquier situación en la que ellas estuvieran envueltas.

—Gracias. Y por favor, si hay algo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted, hágamelo saber. Frank sonrió y cogió los papeles.

—No ha sido ningún problema, señor Cullen. Siempre podrá contar conmigo para ayudarle en sus casos. Sobre todo los que sean como el mío. Agradezco todo lo que hace para ayudarnos. ¿Sabe?, le llamamos el «Protector».

Protector. ¿Conservaría Frank esa buena voluntad si su pasado fuera de conocimiento público? ¿Con cuatro mujeres muertas pertenecientes a ese pasado en la morgue?

Se forzó a sonreír.

—Ahora la señorita Rose se verá obligada a burlarse de mi arrogancia durante una semana.

Frank sonrió a Isabella.

—Buena suerte, señorita. Estoy seguro de que sea cual sea su problema quedará resuelto pronto. Siempre es así cuando el señor Cullen participa.

Tenían tanta fe en él... Había creado una red para asegurarse de que aquellos que buscaran ayuda no se encontraran en la misma posición en la que se había encontrado él una vez:

Desamparado. Se estremeció, y disimuló aquel acto involuntario agarrando el picaporte de la puerta. Su oscuro pasado le estaba alcanzando.

Salió de la estancia a toda velocidad e Isabella lo siguió.

— ¿Qué has descubierto con los bocetos?

También Isabella confiaba plenamente en él, sin saber que esa confianza no estaba justificada.

—Miraba las características físicas, cualquier cosa que pudiera vincularlas. —No era una mentira, simplemente no era toda la verdad.

-¿Y?

—Todas parecen tener la misma edad. Veré si puedo conseguir que alguien copie y haga circular esos dibujos para descubrir más sobre ellas.

No estaba seguro de si iba a hacer una cosa así. No quería que nadie reconociera a las víctimas. De hecho, no podía creer que no lo hubiera hecho nadie todavía, aunque, al mismo tiempo, a él mismo le habría costado mucho identificarlas si no hubiera visto los bocetos juntos. Se preguntó si la intención del asesino era dejarlas irreconocibles.

¿Por qué nadie había denunciado su desaparición? Tendría que averiguar dónde diablos estaba su investigador y qué tenía que decir al respecto. Debería haber sido informado sobre el matrimonio de Amanda semanas atrás.

Cerró los puños con fuerza. A su investigador le pagaba una suma exorbitante para que le mantuviera informado del lugar en el que estaban y para que, de alguna forma, Edward pudiera olvidar todo lo referente a ellas, a no ser que alguna tramara volver a usar sus viejos ardides. Entonces, se encargaba de ello con rapidez y aplastaba su rebeldía con ayuda del dinero. Esa era definitivamente la razón de que no se las echara de menos siquiera, expulsadas de la sociedad y sin un penique como estaban.

Se hallaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio a Volturi hasta que prácticamente se dio de bruces con él.

Edward maldijo entre dientes cuando pudo distinguir su rostro, e intentó esquivarlo.

— ¿Va a alguna parte, señor Cullen?

El inspector lucía una expresión en el rostro que estaba entre la satisfacción y una cómica furia.

—Finalmente lo ha averiguado, ¿eh, Volturi? Felicidades. Si nos disculpa... deseamos irnos. —Extendió una mano hacia atrás para coger a Isabella e intentó rodear al inspector. La puerta principal y la libertad se encontraban a tan sólo veinte pasos de distancia.

Volturi volvió a interponerse en su camino.

— ¿Se van tan pronto? No lo creo. Verá, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles.

—No entiendo qué puede querer de nosotros, pero, sea lo que sea, no puede retenernos aquí. Nos vamos.

— ¿Cree que no puedo?

—Sé que no puede, Volturi. —Algunas personas podrían asustarse ante un inspector de Bow Street y las tácticas que usaban, pero Edward conocía a la perfección las leyes que le podrían ser aplicadas, por desgracia para el hombre que tenía ante él.

Volturi le fulminó con la mirada.

—He oído todo lo que se dice de usted. Usa la ley a su antojo y chantajea a la gente para imponer su propia justicia. Es intolerable. No se debe jugar con la ley. Estaré vigilándole, Cullen, no cometa ningún error.

—Me conmueve su interés. Ahora, si no le importa, apártese de nuestro camino.

Volturi se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Sé que está intentando liberar a su hermano. Por muy admirable que eso sea para algunos, ¿qué se siente obstruyendo el trabajo de la ley, señorita Swan? —Su mirada recayó de nuevo en Edward —. Es bastante evidente que fue usted, señor Cullen, quien orquestó la solicitud para que se aplazara el juicio.

—Debo decir que sus aptitudes como detective son excelentes. Es incomprensible que no se le reconozcan sus méritos.

—Ríase cuanto desee, Cullen. Lo peor de todo es que usted cree que ayuda a la gente eludiendo las leyes, utilizando la justicia según sus propias necesidades.

—No, Volturi, lo peor de todo es que usted cree en su propio mundo de hipocresía.

Fue evidente que era justo lo que no debía decir, si es que eso le importara en lo más mínimo, porque el color de Volturi cambió del blanco al rojo.

—Si puedo incriminarlo de alguna manera en esto, lo haré, Cullen. En cuanto a usted, señorita Swan, su hermano mayor muy pronto hará compañía a su hermano pequeño.

La mano de Isabella se tensó en la de Edward y éste sintió que la rabia crecía en su pecho ante la táctica intimidatoria de Volturi.

El inspector se inclinó entonces sobre Isabella.

—Si no fuera usted una mujer, se reuniría con ellos inmediatamente.

Era evidente que el policía tenía un grave perjuicio contra las mujeres; un grave error que algún día pagaría.

—Gracias por el aviso. — Edward empezó a caminar, y esa vez, cuando Volturi se interpuso en su camino, Edward lo empujó a un lado y siguió adelante. El sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo tras ellos resultó increíblemente satisfactorio.

Volturi rugió su nombre, pero ellos se limitaron a ignorarlo.

Edward empujó las puertas y se apresuró por las escaleras. Isabella le siguió sin vacilar mientras avanzaba decidido a través de la multitud, abriendo camino. La calle en la que estaba la morgue se hallaba atestada de curiosos intentando obtener noticias que pudieran comentar con sus vecinos.

Finalmente, lograron abrirse paso y saltaron de nuevo a la oscura seguridad del carruaje.

Cullen nunca se había alegrado tanto de estar en un carruaje. Se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Qué mañana tan desastrosa. Quizá se despertara y descubriera que los golpes en la puerta de Billy y todo lo que había sucedido después no era más que una horrible pesadilla.

Un sonido frente a él hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos. Los labios de Isabella estaban apretados con fuerza y sus manos se aferraban a su vestido. De forma instintiva, Edward extendió los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, acomodando su cabeza bajo la barbilla. Podía sentir su llanto silencioso.

—Shhh. Tu hermano estará bien.

—No soltarán a Seth.

No podía decirle nada que refutara aquella afirmación. Dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido, se preguntó si Volturi sería el único responsable de darle ese nuevo giro a los asesinatos: un proyecto conjunto entre los hermanos, o un hermano copiando al otro, en un intento de liberarlo. No importaba. Si la opinión pública condenaba a los Swan, estarían en apuros. El jurado estaría influenciado y el juez se posicionaría en su contra.

—Iniciaremos una campaña para liberar a tu hermano.

El problema era que si su lacayo había tenido éxito ocultando a James, daría fuerza a la historia de Volturi. Parecería que James se estuviera escondiendo para escapar del cargo de asesinato. Tenían las manos atadas y puede que Isabella perdiera a sus dos hermanos.

Y si su horrible sospecha resultara ser cierta... ¿sería capaz de sacrificar a su familia para que Isabella salvara a la suya?

El hecho de que él participara en ese caso hacía que el rompecabezas resultara demasiado complicado. Edward no creía en las coincidencias. Los hombres como él creaban sus propias coincidencias y se las presentaban a los demás. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Y si capturan a James?

Al escuchar aquello, la abrazó más fuerte. Ella era inocente. En toda aquella locura, ella era inocente. Y necesitaba que la salvaran.

—El asesino no se ha mostrado dispuesto a aceptar el regalo que suponía el arresto de tu hermano. Probablemente volverá a matar. Si atrapan a James antes de que eso suceda, entonces no tendrán nada que presentar contra ninguno de tus hermanos.

A no ser que entonces intentaran culpar a Isabella. O a él. Si las autoridades empezaban a hurgar en sus antecedentes... podrían hacerle cargar con todo a él. O a su familia, lo que dolería muchísimo más. Lo inteligente sería abandonar el caso sin más. Apartar a Isabella de su vida e intentar salvarse a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Seguro que toda la gente a la que había ayudado y la red que había diseñado era suficiente? Había pagado su penitencia y no necesitaba pagar ninguna más.

—Entonces, ¿permitirás que atrapen a James?

—No. Nos arriesgaremos a ver si el caso contra Seth queda debilitado por éste. Pero si detienen a tu otro hermano, consuélate con lo que te he dicho. El asesino todavía está ahí fuera.

Isabella se aferró a él y apoyó la mejilla contra su cuello. Una lágrima descendió por su garganta y se deslizó por debajo de la ropa. Edward le acarició el pelo mientras sus pensamientos se enfrentaban los unos a los otros con respecto a lo que debía hacer en lo referente a ella y a la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Y si hacía lo incorrecto, ¿un pecado más lo condenaría? Ya era un hombre atormentado.

Lo había sido desde que tenía dieciséis años.


	17. Verdad incompleta? ? ? ? ?

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, espero pronto termine el semestre, después actualizo diario, pero aun hay exámenes y proyectos:P)

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF sigue sin permitirme contestar los comentarios.

Arizona I

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Isabella leyó la nota que le había entregado Edward mientras paseaba de un lado a otro por la cocina. James estaba escondido en una casa de Londres. A salvo. Al menos por el momento. No había que olvidar que James tenía tendencia a hacer cosas estúpidas como abandonar la casa porque se aburriera o no viera la gravedad del asunto.

Aunque quizá finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta del lío en el que se hallaban. Le había parecido que estaba bastante afectado cuando se encontraron en un pequeño punto de Hyde Park, lejos de los transitados caminos, minutos antes de que desapareciera con los hombres de

Edward.

Por su parte, Edward había permanecido extrañamente silencioso desde que salieron de la morgue. No le había dedicado bromas ni pullas. La había abrazado y confortado, pero tenia la mirada extraña y perdida. Todavía seguía así. Y si ella lo había considerado diligente y perseverante antes, ahora parecía sentir un nuevo fervor por su trabajo. Estaba enfrascado en libros y tratados, leyes y boletines legales. Y sus notas revoloteaban por todas partes. Plazos y fechas, iniciales y lugares. Había intentado leer unas cuantas, pero si antes le había resultado incomprensible, su caligrafía ahora era totalmente críptica.

Tampoco habían comentado nada sobre la noche anterior, aunque con los acontecimientos de la mañana, no había habido tiempo para plantear inquietudes o declaraciones.

— ¿Isabella?

La joven se volvió y lo encontró observándola desde su posición encorvada sobre la mesa.

Eso también le preocupaba. Nunca había visto a Edward encorvado. Siempre se había comportado como si estuviera a dos pasos de la seducción, como si en cualquier momento pudiera levantarse o moverse desde donde se encontrara y tenerla suplicándole otro beso. Sin embargo, aun así, seguía resultando muy deseable, con el pelo cayéndole sobre la frente, aquellos ojos verdes mirándola con intensidad y los labios entreabiertos tras pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿Sí?

—Deja de pasearte de un lado a otro.

Era un alivio comprobar que algunas cosas no cambiaban. Abatida, se dejó caer en una silla frente a él.

—Necesito hacer algo. Si al menos pudieras decirme qué estás buscando, podría ayudar.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia todos aquellos libros y papeles esparcidos.

— ¿Por qué no visitas a James? Asegúrate de que esté bien instalado y de que sabe que no debe salir. —Su voz sonaba extrañamente despreocupada, lo que hizo que el vello de la nuca de la joven se erizara—. Haré que el carruaje te lleve hasta él. Dará un buen rodeo, de forma que seguramente estarás deseando salir lo antes posible del vehículo para cuando llegues allí.

Estarás de vuelta para la cena.

Sonaba todo tan razonable y perfecto... Nada funcionaba así para ella.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Voy a quedarme aquí sentado y a estudiar minuciosamente documentos legales. Nada emocionante.

—Oh.

Algo sobre esa afirmación no sonaba bien. Pero como ya había vuelto a sumergirse en los documentos, no hubo mucho que decir. Y la verdad es que ella deseaba hablar con James.

Asegurarse de que seguía a salvo.

Por otro lado, confiaba en Edward, ¿no era así?

—Pregúntale a tu hermano dónde estuvo anoche. Aquí están las fechas de los otros asesinatos —le dijo tendiéndole un trozo de papel. Su voz seguía siendo suave, algo nada normal en él—. Intenta que recuerde dónde estaba. Si no lo logra, tendré que enviar a alguien a tu casa para que recoja la correspondencia y ver si así le ayudamos a recordar.

— ¿Y qué hay de los sirvientes?

Edward golpeó la mesa con su dedo índice.

—Hice que Billy les pagara y los despidiera. Isabella supuso que debería sentirse molesta porque él hubiera hecho algo así sin preguntarle, pero no podía.

—Gracias.

Los hombros de Edward se relajaron levemente, pero Isabella se dio cuenta de lo tenso que todavía parecía. Nada que ver con el hombre arrogante y sumamente seguro de sí mismo que había conocido. Oh, aún estaba ahí, pero algo lo había enmudecido.

Edward la miró a través de los mechones que le colgaban sobre la frente.

—Creí que quizá te pondrías furiosa.

—Podría. Pero no hay muchas dudas de que no quedaría nada en la casa si no lo hubieras hecho. Puede que aun así ya no quede nada.

La joven volvió a alegrarse una vez más de haberse llevado sus objetos más importantes, y también los de Seth.

—Se cambiarán las cerraduras en cuanto el cerrajero esté disponible.

—Gracias.

Los ojos de Edward siguieron su boca mientras formaba las palabras. Isabella se pasó los dedos por los labios. Era extraño, confuso, desear que Edward la besara y al mismo tiempo sentirse asustada por el hecho de que todo en su vida pudiera venirse abajo. Caos y deseo.

—El cochero está esperándote en la primera casa de la calle a la derecha. Sabe a dónde ir.

Por tu seguridad, es mejor que tú lo ignores. Dile que venga a hablar conmigo y haré que te lleve.

Edward no aguardó más que unos pocos minutos después de que las ruedas del carruaje chasquearan sobre la calzada para coger su sombrero de copa y ponerse en marcha. Llegó a casa de Hale media hora después.

El rostro de su amigo se iluminó sorprendido cuando le saludó en el salón.

—Edward. —Lo recorrió con la mirada—. Tienes un aspecto terrible.

—Gracias, Jasper. Agradezco el cumplido.

Hale le indicó que pasara a su estudio y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Asumo que no deseas que los sirvientes nos escuchen. —Incluso unos sirvientes tan bien educados como los tuyos pueden difundir rumores.

Su amigo se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? Oí que había habido otro asesinato.

—La primera víctima del asesino de Middlesex era Amanda Forester.

Hale parpadeó.

— ¿La vieja cómplice de lady Dentry?

—Sí. Y la segunda víctima fue Celeste Fomme.

Su amigo se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo, y luego miró hacia su escritorio.

—Era una tirana, ¿pero muerta? Y de esa... forma.

—Sí, así es.

Hale movió un papel por la superficie de la mesa y luego otro, como si intentara encontrar respuestas en los papeles.

—Y aún hay más, ¿verdad?

—Vi los bocetos de las otras víctimas. La tercera era Jane Moretón. Y Tanya Denali fue asesinada anoche. Hale alzó la vista.

—No.

—Sí.

Su amigo miró un retrato que había colgado en la pared.

—Sabes, hablé hace poco con Tanya. Pensaba que la estaban persiguiendo pero no la creí.

Eso era nuevo para Edward.

— ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Denunció alguien su desaparición?

—Lo dudo. Me dijo que se iba a la campiña. Que la ciudad no era segura. Yo pensaba que ya se había ido. No éramos precisamente amigos. Acudió a mí porque pensó que podría ayudarla. —Aplastó un papel con el puño—. Encargué un informe para ella, pero no la creí.

Debería haber hecho algo.

Edward se mordió la lengua. Las damas como Tanya eran demasiado dramáticas y dadas a los ataques de histeria. No era sorprendente que Hale no la hubiera tomado en serio.

Aunque eso no haría que su amigo se sintiera mucho mejor. Lo sabía de primera mano.

— ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Alguna idea de quién estaba persiguiéndola?

—Algún sirviente de los Dentry. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y Edward se alegró de que esa acción le hubiera hecho apartar la mirada de él, porque, de otro modo, Hale habría visto que se ponía rígido y también el miedo que atravesó sus ojos.

— ¿Dijo quién?

—Sí. Jasper, Joseph, Laurent... Laurent! Laurent... —Apretó los labios—. ¿Da Revin? Sí, creo que ése era el nombre. Un lacayo.

Edward se sintió tan aliviado que incluso resultó doloroso.

— ¿Edward?

—Perdona, continúa. —Simuló toser y se recompuso.

—Al parecer lo había visto fuera de su casa alquilada más de una vez y la había mirado desde el otro lado de la calle de forma espeluznante, según ella. —Hale empujó su pluma—.

Muertas. ¿Todas ellas?

—Sí —respondió tenso. Sus acosadores rostros flotaban en su memoria.

Hale alzó la vista, y Edward podría haber jurado que una expresión de lástima sobrevoló su rostro. Él lo sabía. Una ráfaga de frío recorrió su espina dorsal.

— ¿Qué sabes, Jasper?

Su amigo pareció sorprendido por un segundo.

—Sólo que tenían un club de damas y que torturaban a algunos de los chicos de la casa haciéndoles promesas y simulando interés.

Si sólo... si sólo hubiera sido eso, si no hubieran ido más allá.

—El lacayo seguramente fue una de sus víctimas y se obsesionó. —Hale se estremeció—.

¿Puedes imaginar a qué podría llevar algo así?

¿Obsesionarse con algo? Sí. ¿Matar mujeres? No.

—Pero esto son buenas noticias, ¿no? —comentó Hale—. Sacarás al hermano de la señorita Swan de prisión.

—Por desgracia, el inspector del caso no piensa así. Ahora van detrás del hermano mayor de la señorita Swan; lo acusan de cómplice y asesino.

El rostro de Hale reflejó una profunda conmoción.

— ¿Qué les ha llevado a esa conclusión?

—La idiotez y la esperanza de evitar que cunda el pánico entre las masas. Supongo que ahora se sentirán impotentes, ya que James Swan ha desaparecido.

Los ojos de Hale brillaron de astucia.

—Qué hecho tan desafortunado. Debo elogiarte.

— ¿Todavía conservas el informe sobre el lacayo?

—No exactamente. El informe describía su aspecto físico y sus movimientos. Contraté a un investigador que no conoces para ello. Tú estabas trabajando en otros casos y, de todos modos, no te lo hubiera pedido a ti. —Se pasó la mano por el cuello—. No quería molestarte con eso.

Edward no dijo nada.

—El investigador no descubrió mucho, y le pedí que enviara los informes a Tanya. Aunque lo que sí sé es que estaba siguiendo al lacayo cuando se produjo el primer asesinato. Yo estaba en la fiesta de los Placken cuando llegaron noticias de que se había producido un terrible crimen en Clerkenwell, y recuerdo haber pensado en el investigador. Tengo una dirección de Tanya; quizá puedas localizar el informe allí. —Examinó una pequeña pila de papeles, pulcros y organizados—. Aquí está.

Edward cogió el papel.

—Gracias, Jasper.

Le estaba dando las gracias por mucho más que la dirección, y Hale pareció ser consciente de ello. Asintió con gesto solemne.

—Sé que encontrarás a ese bastardo.

Edward se repitió mentalmente esas palabras mientras regresaba a casa.

También se repitió una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Hale: ¿Se lo dirás a Isabella?

No.

El asesino tenía que ser aquel lacayo. Aquel sirviente casi anónimo. No sería nadie de su familia, alguien a quien conociera o quisiera. No sería nadie de la familia de Isabella. Los dos quedarían satisfechos al final. Libres de hacer lo que ambos desearan.

Si al menos pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de ello. Si al menos pudiera evitar que su mente se agitara buscando vías de escape y planes alternativos que no dejaban de formarse y solidificarse en su cerebro.

Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en Laurent Da Revin. En el hombre al que atraparía, el hombre que lo confesaría todo.

Habría algo que celebrar esa noche. Tenía razones para recuperar el control que se había escapado de sus dedos esa mañana.

**Esta historia continuara.**


	18. Mia

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.**

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, espero pronto termine el semestre, después actualizo diario, pero aun hay exámenes y proyectos:P)

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta y nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también. Por cierto no FF sigue sin permitirme contestar los comentarios.

**Arizona I**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en Laurent Da Revin. En el hombre al que atraparía, el hombre que lo confesaría todo.

Habría algo que celebrar esa noche. Tenía razones para recuperar el control que se había escapado de sus dedos esa mañana.

Con cada paso que daba, se convencía a sí mismo más y más. Fue consciente de la ironía de que quizá se estuviera haciendo ilusiones, pero obligó a quedarse aletargada a esa parte de su mente. Siempre había sido realista. Un superviviente. Odiaba la debilidad. El miedo. Había pensado que había acabado con todo aquello hacía mucho tiempo.

La ira lo invadió. Iba a atrapar al lacayo y a sepultar sus sospechas a dos metros bajo tierra, donde debían estar. Iban a dar caza a Laurent Da Revin.

Debía retomar sus habilidades persecutorias. Y ésa, sonrió perversamente ignorando el gemido de admiración de una chica que pasó junto a él, iba a ser una tarea de la que podría disfrutar esa noche.

Isabella estaba sentada en la cocina curioseando papeles con aire ausente y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Había vuelto antes de lo que ella había pensado, ya que James había oscilado entre los desvaríos y las miradas fijas. No se había sentido capaz de soportar sus cambios de humor durante mucho tiempo. Le había pedido que se comportara como un hombre adulto y había repasado con él la lista de reglas que debía seguir para no ser capturado, antes de marcharse disgustada.

Era evidente que Edward esperaba que su visita fuera más larga. Le había dicho que no iría a ninguna parte y ella había sabido que mentía. ¿Estaba investigando por su cuenta? ¿Y si se encontraba con Volturi y ella no estaba allí para salvarlo?

Revolviendo los papeles, encontró una nota de Anthony que decía que el nombre de soltera de la primera víctima había sido Amanda Forester. Casi estaba segura de que aquella mujer había sido expulsada de la alta sociedad. Ojalá se hubiera mantenido más al día de los rumores en lugar de centrarse en conseguir comida.

Tenía que parar, estaba pensando tonterías.

La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de un golpe. Unos pasos calculados sonaron en el vestíbulo y Edward apareció ante sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo despeinado y agitado por el viento y sus ojos mostraban un brillo oscuro y depredador, mostrando la imagen de un cazador que hubiera encontrado finalmente su premio.

Isabella se levantó de un salto.

—Creí que dijiste que no saldrías. ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El avanzó decidido y apartó la silla de Isabella de una patada. La joven no dispuso ni siquiera de un momento para ponerse nerviosa antes de encontrarse totalmente tendida boca arriba sobre la mesa, con los papeles arrugándose bajo ella.

—Qué...

Apenas pudo tomar aire antes de que él le levantara la falda, la alzara, se deshiciera de sus pololos y le abriera las piernas. Sin ningún preliminar, puso la boca sobre su feminidad.

Oh. Dios.

Un balbuceo surgió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de la joven. Se sentía indefensa y trató de rebelarse contra él cuando le lamió con su lengua una vez. Y luego otra. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, de avergonzarse por lo que estaba sintiendo, porque todos sus pensamientos se centraron en el lugar donde estaba su boca. De pronto, se descubrió a sí misma apretando papeles bajo sus puños y arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás de manera que sus hombros tocaban la superficie de madera.

Edward le sujetó las piernas para mantenerla quieta y siguió con su dulce tortura. Su lengua la penetraba, sus labios hacían presión sobre sus húmedos pliegues y uno de sus dedos trazaba círculos sobre el punto en el que se concentraban todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su placer. Oh, Dios mío. Las contracciones se sucedieron en su interior y el clímax le llegó de forma violenta. Estaba volando y muriendo mientras sus caderas se movían por voluntad propia y los papeles se rompían bajo sus manos.

Cuando por fin recuperó la conciencia de lo que la rodeaba, se encontró jadeando sobre la mesa, con las piernas temblándole y la frente húmeda. Por Dios, ¿qué acababa de pasarle?

¿Qué había sido eso?

Él tiró de la joven atrayéndola hacia sí y tomó posesión de sus labios en un beso ávido y apasionado. Aturdida y saciada, sólo fue capaz de agarrarse a Edward con las piernas abiertas, mientras él la besaba arrebatándole el espíritu para luego volverla a llenar con más.

Él sabía a ella. Aquél era un pensamiento extraño, pero no la turbó gracias a las caricias enloquecedoras a las que la estaba sometiendo y que bloqueaban todo pensamiento en su cabeza.

—Vas a dejar que te tome, ¿verdad, Isabella?

El bamboleo de su cabeza debió indicarle que sí porque una luz triunfal iluminó los ojos de Edward.

—He pensado en hacerte mía durante todo el camino de regreso a casa. Hoy ha sido un día complicado, pero he descubierto una información interesante. ¿Quieres que te hable sobre ello?

—Sí. —Su cerebro empezó a ponerse en orden.

— ¿Cómo debería hacerlo? ¿Un poco de información entre beso y beso?

Él mordisqueó el labio inferior de la joven y sus firmes manos envolvieron su trasero.

— ¿Sólo los datos más relevantes mientras te poseo?

La mente de Isabella se nubló cuando Edward se meció contra ella, haciéndola ser consciente de su poderosa erección.

— ¿O es morboso hablar de ese tipo de cosas mientras hacemos el amor? Seguramente.

Pero ya estamos más cerca, Isabella. Pronto liberaremos a tus hermanos y ya no habrá más preocupaciones familiares.

La joven tuvo un pensamiento fugaz sobre que aquel era un comentario extraño.

Volvía a ser el seductor. Un hombre al mando. Lo que fuera que le había preocupado había pasado a un segundo plano. Podía ver las sombras acechando tras sus ojos, pero su brillante color verde sugería todo tipo de promesas.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacerme? —De todas las cosas que la joven deseaba preguntar, ésa fue la única que surgió de sus labios.

—Te he saboreado, Isabella. Tu sabor es exquisito, como ya sabía que sería. Intenso y dulce.

Se sentía aturdida y excitada. Las mariposas que habían estado atrapadas en su estómago desde que lo conoció, las que habían vuelto con toda la fuerza y fulgor después de haber sido desperdigadas y hechas añicos la noche anterior, comenzaron de nuevo a levantar su vuelo.

—Aunque fue una degustación rápida. Feroz. ¿Deberíamos ir más despacio e intentarlo de nuevo? No querría defraudarte.

—No, no querrías —susurró débilmente. Intentaba leer sus ojos, que siempre decían la verdad, pero, por alguna razón, no podía enfocarlo con claridad. Parpadeó para aclararse la visión, y pudo ver que, aunque sus palabras eran las que utilizaría un vividor, sus ojos hablaban de pasión. Un ardiente deseo había desplazado al cinismo habitual.

A Isabella no le avergonzaba admitir que podría haberla seducido sólo con sus palabras.

Era difícil creer que incluso la mujer más fiel no deseara considerarse lo bastante especial como para provocar ese tipo de atención, aunque fuese falsa, de un hombre como Edward Cullen. Pero la expresión en los ojos masculinos hacía palidecer sus palabras. Su pecho, su garganta y sus pómulos ardían. Un calor abrasador que la envolvía dejándola vulnerable e indefensa ante él.

—Bien. —Le desabrochó el vestido y abrió los pasadores de su corsé, aunque no se lo quitó.

Después, volvió a hacerle apoyar la espalda sobre la mesa, de forma que su vestido se esparciera sobre la superficie con ella tumbada en el centro.

Le acarició la piel que quedaba expuesta mientras rodeaba la mesa. Se inclinó sobre el lateral y trazó una línea con la lengua sobre la tela que cubría su pecho derecho.

—Todavía no he cenado. Y éste parece el festín más maravilloso que haya visto nunca.

La parte racional de la mente de Isabella le decía que estaba demasiado delgada para ser especialmente atractiva. El resto de ella se olvidó de todo y disfrutó del cálido aliento recorriendo su piel.

—No sé por dónde empezar. Todo parece delicioso.

Deslizó un dedo por uno de sus pezones y ella observó fascinada el agitado subir y bajar de su pecho.

—Tu vestido, tu corsé, tu camisola... Las capas de tela rozándose entre ellas... ¿La seda roza tu piel? ¿El lino estimula tus pezones? ¿Se tensan y endurecen con su contacto?

La piel de sus senos estaba ardiendo y cualquier pequeño roce reverberaba en toda su piel.

Las pobres mariposas se debatían entre las llamas que las consumían. Su cuerpo se arqueó inconscientemente contra los inclementes dedos que acunaban su pecho a través de lo que le quedaba de ropa.

— ¿Qué deseas, Isabella? ¿Qué te quite el corsé? ¿La camisola? —susurró en su oído. Sus dedos se movieron hacia su otro pecho—. ¿Qué tome tus pezones, uno después del otro, entre mis labios y me dé un festín? »,

Fuera lo que fuera lo que el cuerpo de Isabella había experimentado antes, estaba volviendo a sentirlo. La sangre rugía con fuerza en sus venas y su cuerpo lánguido estaba cubierto de una fina lámina de sudor.

—Y si yo...

Las frágiles manos de la joven se movieron por voluntad propia enmarcando el rostro masculino y acariciaron con ternura la levemente áspera piel de sus mejillas.

—Sí, Edward. Lo que quieras.

Sus caderas se alzaron hacia él y le costó un momento darse cuenta de que se había quedado totalmente inmóvil. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la expresión de su rostro le resultó desconocida y extraña.

— ¿Edward?

Él intentó esbozar una sonrisa desenfadada, pero no llegó a sus ojos, que se habían abierto para clavarse en los de Isabella.

—Yo... —Los ojos de Edward volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza—. Yo...

Los abrió de nuevo y se oscurecieron hasta parecer de jade. Se esforzaba por mantener el control. Como si lo hubiera perdido por un momento y lo hubiera recuperado haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Haré que me supliques.

Sus dedos trazaron círculos en su vientre, luego descendieron hacia su falda y por debajo de ella. Decidido y resuelto. Solícito y exigente. Edward soltó un gemido de placer al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían aún más cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en su calidez, en el lugar donde todo se fundía.

—Es como oro líquido.

Antes de la noche anterior, la joven se habría preguntado si sentir aquel demoledor placer era posible. Isabella arrugó un papel en su mano. Desde luego que lo era. El dedo pulgar de Edward rozó su punto más sensible, el que se hallaba escondido entre sus acogedores pliegues, y sus caderas se movieron anhelantes. No podía dejar de gemir.

—Muy bien, Isabella. Muéstrame qué te hace gemir.

Era una marioneta en sus manos y él la manejaba a su antojo. La joven ni siquiera tenía que vocalizar su deseo, ya que su lenguaje corporal era fácil de comprender, y los sonidos que emitía resultaban incontrolables. Puede que más tarde se avergonzara, pero ahora sólo quería centrarse en lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir.

Volvió a rozarla con el pulgar y otro de sus dedos se hundió un par de centímetros en su interior. Isabella volvió a gemir y empezó a jadear. El calor era demasiado intenso. Lo sentía por todas partes. Y a diferencia de la vez anterior, cuando había sido cogida por sorpresa, ahora el placer iba aumentando gradualmente en busca de la liberación. Resultaba frustrante y desesperante. Como un carruaje que no avanzara lo bastante rápido, o un sueño en el que no pudiera correr.

Sintió su boca atormentando sus sensibles pliegues y vio su cabeza inclinada entre sus piernas. La falda de su vestido estaba obscenamente subida a la altura de su cintura, dejando sus rodillas desnudas al aire. De pronto la lengua de Edward presionó en su interior y entonces Isabella explotó. Su estómago se tensó y la mitad superior de su cuerpo se elevó de la mesa para luego caer pesadamente. Temblores incontrolables la sacudían al tiempo que él continuaba acariciándola para que la joven siguiera disfrutando de aquella fantástica sensación el mayor tiempo posible. Era el fin de la frustración.

Pasados unos largos segundos, Isabella apoyó una mano en su estómago con la respiración entrecortada. La segunda vez la había hecho disfrutar de una manera diferente a la primera, que, a su vez, había sido distinta a la de la noche anterior, pero todas ellas habían sido maravillosas. Se hallaba exhausta y su cuerpo nunca había estado tan lánguido y relajado.

El la observaba desde su posición entre sus rodillas dobladas con un oscuro y peligroso brillo en los ojos.

—Ahora eres mía, Isabella Swan.

**Esta historia continuara...**


	19. Control? ? ? ? ?

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, espero pronto termine el semestre, después actualizo diario, pero aun hay exámenes y proyectos:P)

Les dejo un capi bien pero bn largo.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta, nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también.

Arizona I

— ¿Puedes explicarme otra vez lo de ese extraño hombre? —le pidió Isabella.

Edward debería haberse deleitado en el hecho de que todavía estuviera sonrojada y levemente sofocada, pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Había perdido el control por un momento. Cuando ella alcanzó el primer clímax, el mundo se ladeó extrañamente rompiendo todos sus esquemas. No podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder. Había tenido que cambiar su plan de tomarla sobre la mesa por simplemente volverle a dar placer de nuevo. Tenía miedo de lo que podría haber sucedido si la hubiera hecho suya. ¿Se habría llevado con ella una parte de su alma?

—Se le vio merodeando cerca de la última víctima en más de una ocasión. Necesitamos localizarlo —respondió.

Apartó el miedo de su mente. Tenía todo bajo control. Siempre lo había tenido. Nada había cambiado. Nada cambiaría.

— ¿Cómo has descubierto eso? —preguntó.

—Suerte. Un perista había puesto un anuncio sobre un collar que coincidía con el que llevaba puesto la víctima. Hice algunas averiguaciones y conseguí un nombre y una dirección, además de la información de que un extraño hombre había preguntado por él y siempre estaba siguiendo a la última mujer asesinada.

Historias hiladas directamente para su propio beneficio.

— ¿Y qué hay de la segunda y tercera víctimas? —Todavía no se sabe nada de ellas. —Eso sí era cierto, con la salvedad de que él ya conocía sus nombres. — ¿Se lo diremos al inspector?

Un sudor frío perló su frente y Edward se lo enjugó disimuladamente con el dorso de la mano.

—Todavía no. Primero tenemos que encontrar pruebas. De lo contrario, él nunca nos creerá.

Isabella pareció decepcionada. Edward deseaba gritar. De ningún modo le contaría nada a Volturi. Un poco de investigación por parte del inspector y... No. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué le estaba contando esa parte a ella. Lo mejor para él sería hacer que Isabella se escondiera con su hermano y encargarse de todo aquello solo.

Intentó decírselo. Abrió la boca, pero nada surgió de ella. Volvió a intentarlo. Isabella estaba expectante.

— ¿Sí?

—Nada.

Aquello no podía ser sano, ese deseo, esa necesidad, de mantenerla cerca de él. ¿Por qué?

¿Porque ella parecía capaz de leer más en él que cualquier otra mujer entre las muchas que conocía? ¿Porque le gustaba pelear con ella? ¿Por qué el deseo que sentía por ella no desaparecía?

¿Qué diablos tenía ella?

No era tan atractiva.

Ante aquella afirmación, su mente evocó los momentos en que el rostro de Isabella se hallaba sumido en lasciva lujuria. En cómo respondía a él. No había visto nada más hermoso que su respuesta.

Era demasiado obstinada.

Su mente alegó que él odiaba a la gente que se dejaba pisotear. Le gustaba su carácter endiablado. Ella deseaba tener el control. La voz de su cabeza permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

—No has dicho ni una sola palabra en todo un minuto. Y me estás mirando como si quisieras ver mi interior.

Edward borró inmediatamente esa expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Realmente crees que el culpable es ese hombre? ¿Ese lacayo renegado?

—Creo que deberíamos inspeccionar la dirección que me han dado y ver qué podemos descubrir. Quizá no encontremos nada sobre el lacayo. Pero si ella realmente pensaba que la estaba acechando, puede que haya dejado alguna pista.

Había hilado una historia rápida, dejando fuera a Hale y también cualquier cosa relacionada con él y su familia, por supuesto.

Había protegido a Emmet durante toda su vida. Llegado el momento, cargaría con la culpa en su lugar. No tenía ninguna duda de ello. Era un hecho. Protegería a su hermano sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar.

Estudió los ojos de Isabella. ¿Acaso le sorprendía que ella, después de todo, hubiera despertado algo en su interior desde el principio? También le preocupaba su hermano Seth hasta el extremo de anular su propio instinto de supervivencia.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a inspeccionar la casa de la víctima?

—Por la mañana —respondió Edward —. Aprovecharemos la luz del sol en lugar de tener que depender de lámparas y luces. En caso contrario, los vecinos podrían sospechar.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar?

—Eso déjamelo a mí.

Isabella miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo mientras Edward manipulaba la puerta del apartamento número seis. Parecía que nadie estuviera prestándoles ninguna atención, pero ella se sentía como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a señalarlos gritando que pretendían forzar una cerradura.

Una agradable sensación de alivio la invadió cuando la puerta emitió un chasquido y se abrió. Edward entró e Isabella se apresuró a seguirlo, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Un buen... —Jugueteó con la herramienta que había usado y después la guardó—. Un buen señor siempre sabe cómo forzar una cerradura.

—Eso no tiene ni pizca de sentido.

El dedicó una sonrisa feroz.

—Se dice «ningún sentido».

No tuvo respuesta para eso y le siguió mientras echaba un vistazo al vestíbulo principal.

Había una mesita con correspondencia sin abrir y unas llaves encima.

— ¿Qué crees que les pasó a los sirvientes?

—Quizá les dejaron marchar. —Levantó las llaves—. Es muy extraño que un mayordomo se separe de las llaves de la casa. Puedo usar mis contactos entre los sirvientes y ver si alguien sabe algo.

Isabella, que no era la más indicada para cuestionar el valor de las habladurías de los sirvientes, revisó las invitaciones y reconoció algunas de ellas.

—Tanya Denali era un miembro de la alta sociedad. Por lo que se deduce de las invitaciones no era un miembro notable, pero tenía unos cuantos contactos.

Indignada, levantó una invitación con una filigrana dorada.

—A los Shosser no les pareció adecuado enviarnos una invitación hace una semana.

—Es sorprendente que la alta sociedad no haya deseado obtener los rumores directamente de la fuente.

—Lo hicieron al principio. Tuvimos muchas visitas los dos primeros días. —Tiró la invitación sobre la mesa—. Pero ahora nadie desea que honremos su hogar con nuestra presencia. Al menos, no todavía. No me sorprendería que cuando Seth vaya a juicio recibamos otras tantas, para evaluar nuestro estado, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Me gusta ese matiz cínico de tu personalidad.

—Es realismo. Deberías conocer la diferencia.

Edward emitió un murmullo de asentimiento y siguió buscando entre la correspondencia sin abrir.

— ¿Buscamos el escritorio?

El escritorio de la víctima estaba en el salón. Sobre él había una maravillosa y enorme caja de caoba con incrustaciones de madreperla. Isabella la abrió y encontró un revoltijo de papeles, como si alguien los hubiera recogido y los hubiera metido descuidadamente en su interior. Acarició el lomo de un libro y desenterró del caos un diario con cubiertas de piel.

— ¿Qué has encontrado? —Edward estaba registrando la mesa del vestíbulo, en la que los papeles estaban colocados pulcramente.

—Un diario.

Edward levantó la cabeza bruscamente y fue hasta ella.

— ¿Un diario personal?

Las iniciales grabadas en la tapa parecían indicar eso.

—Eso parece.

—Déjame verlo.

Isabella lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance y abrió la tapa delantera.

—2 de enero de 1813. A L.D., CE, J.M., A.F., T.K y a mí se nos ha ocurrido darnos el capricho de disfrutar de algo de diversión. Hemos formado un club. Será sumamente discreto.

Nosotras...

Edward le arrebató el diario de las manos e Isabella soltó un grito ahogado.

—Qué grosero. Devuélvemelo.

Edward lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance y lo hojeó. Parecía buscar alguna cosa.

— ¡Edward!

Pasó una página tras otra, mientras ella intentaba alcanzarlo de un modo poco elegante; incluso llegó tan lejos como para usar una silla para llegar más alto. Edward simplemente se alejó de ella.

Isabella se sentó en la silla y cruzó los brazos. Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que él dejó de hojear las páginas.

—Es sólo un estúpido diario personal. No se ha escrito nada desde 1815. Tenemos que descubrir si mantuvo alguna correspondencia en la que expresaba sus miedos.

Isabella extendió la mano, exigiéndole el diario. Edward se quedó parado un momento, y luego se lo lanzó. La joven le dirigió una mirada de desdén y acto seguido se lo metió en la bolsa. No sabía por qué, pero deseaba leerlo más tarde.

Empezó a revisar las hojas sueltas y Edward se sentó junto a ella para echarles también un vistazo. Su calidez le llegó por el costado mientras separaban facturas de cartas y notas de estas últimas. Sin ser consciente de ello, Isabella se aproximó más a él.

Si Seth no se hallara en prisión y no hubiera un asesino suelto, todo aquello sería como una gran aventura.

—Tenía muchos acreedores —afirmó Isabella al tiempo que recorría la estancia con la mirada—. Por lo que se deduce de estas notas, diría que se encontraba en una situación desastrosa, pero la casa está bien decorada.

—Vivía más allá de sus posibilidades. Tu hermano está bastante familiarizado con esa situación.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada altiva y volvió a centrarse en los papeles. Su mirada recayó en una nota en concreto.

"Hay que sustituir al mayordomo. Apenas sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. En los viejos tiempos, lo hubiera puesto en su sitio y me suplicaría como un perro para que le permitiera servirme".

—Parece bastante... mordaz.

—Te refieres a comentarios como; «La doncella es una imbécil. Debo tenderle una trampa la semana que viene para acusarla de ladrona de joyas».

Isabella se quedó mirándolo y luego tiró de la nota que Cullen sostenía en la mano para poder leerla.

— ¿Realmente dice eso?

—No.

La nota decía que tenía que comprar legumbres en la tienda de comestibles.

—Casi te he creído —le reprendió golpeándole la pierna—. He leído más de una de ese mismo estilo.

— ¿Cómo crees que se me ocurrió ésa?

—Bobo.

—Crédula. —Edward sonrió, consiguiendo con ese simple gesto que la joven fuera inundada por una oleada de calor y que apoyara su costado contra el suyo mientras continuaban leyendo.

De pronto Edward emitió un sonido de triunfo.

—Hay una dirección perteneciente al lacayo, Laurent Da Revin. Ella contrató a un investigador.

—Pasó varias páginas en su mano—. Aquí hay muchas hojas con comentarios.

Isabella levantó una nota que había estado leyendo y que contenía un informe de la actividad del lacayo un miércoles dos semanas atrás.

—Tienes razón. Aquí hay muchos más comentarios. Parece ser que el lacayo realmente la estaba siguiendo. Debió de ser terrorífico.

Edward le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro de un modo cordial.

—Recoge toda la correspondencia. Nos la llevamos con nosotros.

— ¿Y si alguien se da cuenta?

—La devolveré cuando lo hayamos revisado todo. Los sirvientes se han ido y no debería ser demasiado complicado. He visto un contrato de arrendamiento. La casa está alquilada hasta finales de mes.

Isabella asintió, cogió el caótico montón de papeles y lo metió dentro de la bolsa.

—Quiero echar una ojeada, ver si podemos descubrir algo más.

La ojeada sólo les mostró que Tanya Denali era maniática y extraña. Su estricto sentido del orden hacía que resultara aún más extraño que el contenido de la caja sobre su escritorio estuviera tan desordenado.

Al echar un vistazo en un cajón del aparador descubrieron unas cuantas cosas que una mujer puritana no poseería. Varios instrumentos de diferentes dimensiones, semejantes al miembro de un hombre, estaban ocultos entre ropa que una dama nunca llevaría. Una dama que no estuviera intentando liberar a su hermano de la cárcel, se corrigió Isabella.

—Si quieres alguna de esas «herramientas», puedo conseguírtela. Pero, desde luego, no te llevarás ninguna suya —le susurró una grave voz al oído.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué sirven.

Edward la hizo girarse y la estrechó con fuerza contra sí.

—Podemos cambiar eso fácilmente. —Miró a su alrededor. Había una oscura luz en sus ojos—. Pero no aquí.

—Bien, eso responde a mi pregunta sobre para qué podían usarse. ¿Está siempre el sexo en tu mente? —preguntó Isabella en un susurro a pesar de estar totalmente solos.

—Oh, sin duda alguna. —Sonrió siniestramente.

Encontraron poco más de trascendencia en la casa. La sensación de un excesivo orden era, de algún modo, más amenazadora que el ambiente espartano de su casa temporal. Isabella se alegró de marcharse. Edward cogió las llaves y las invitaciones, y cerró la puerta con llave tras ellos.

Los pájaros gorjeaban de un modo discordante cuando avanzaron por el camino de entrada que llevaba a la calle.

— ¿Qué opinas de Tanya Denali? —le preguntó Edward.

—No lo sé. —Isabella lo miró.

— ¿Y tú?

El guardó silencio durante un minuto mientras pasaban junto a fachadas de encantadores ladrillos de color café rojizo, cubiertas por flores multicolores que trepaban desde sus macetas y jardineras.

—No le faltaba determinación.

Isabella inclinó su sombrero de dependienta.

—Sí, creo que estoy de acuerdo. Así que probablemente haría algo con respecto al hombre que la seguía.

—Sí.

— ¿Crees que pudo ir tras él?

—Quizá. Pero ella fue asesinada en una esquina lejos de su casa. —Edward dio unos golpes en la bolsa que contenía los papeles que habían recogido-. ¿Por qué?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Quizá encontremos alguna pista entre sus papeles.

Isabella se acomodó con el diario de Tanya en el pequeño salón que había en el primer piso. A diferencia de las otras estancias, ésta era acogedora y estaba provista de dos sillones y un mullido sofá. Edward había salido, pero esperaba que regresara en cualquier momento.

Había tenido que recuperar el diario de la habitación de él. Cómo había llegado hasta allí era algo que ignoraba. Sabía que Edward consideraba el diario estúpido, pero no pudo evitar buscarlo.

El diario narraba una fascinante y morbosa historia. Sus ojos no podían dejar de leer la elegante caligrafía.

"Tenemos a uno nuevo. Es tan encantador. Le llamamos nuestro pequeño vengador. Es más difícil que el último, lleno de temple, ¡parece ser que piensa que somos chantajistas! Me he echado a reír, porque no es más que la verdad. Tenemos tanto que enseñarle... Observo el modo en que LD. lo mira. Cómo lo hacen todas. Es hermoso. Una joya digna de un rey".

Una mano tocó su hombro, luego se deslizó por su garganta y subió por debajo de su barbilla hacia la mejilla. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera había oído a Edward subir las escaleras. Siguió el movimiento de la caricia con la cabeza, inclinándola hacia donde la mano se dirigía, al igual que lo había hecho durante los últimos dos días, y pasó la página hasta la siguiente entrada, con fecha de una semana más tarde.

"Es más hermoso que cualquier cosa que hayamos visto. E insolente. Nunca he visto a un sirviente más insolente. Debe de ser su madre la que le inculca esas ideas en la cabera. O el modo en que los otros sirvientes lo idolatran. Actúa de un modo arrogante, por encima de su posición social.

Pero hay algo bastante seductor en eso. Dudo que nuestro pequeño vengador significara tanto para nosotras si su hermoso rostro estuviera acompañado de una insulsa personalidad y se mostrara ávido por satisfacernos. Hemos conocido demasiados así y no consiguen mantener nuestro interés durante mucho tiempo. No responden tan bien a los juguetes y su repugnante avidez demuestra cuál es su educación. Son como perros.

No como nuestro pequeño vengador. Y lo más dulce es la expresión en sus ojos. Cuando se le recuerda su hogar y lo que le sucederá a su familia si no cumple, siempre centellean con una promesa de castigo. Fuego y condenación eterna. Encuentro divertido que crea que puede tener la llave de nuestra ruina. Que pudiera intentar vencernos en nuestro propio juego".

La mano que recorría su mejilla se detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Isabella se quedó mirándose las manos cuando el libro le fue arrebatado de su regazo.

— ¿El diario de Tanya Denali? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Del estante que hay en tu habitación. ¡Y ahora que lo dices, yo lo metí en mi bolsa!

¿Cómo lo conseguiste tú?

—Pusiste todos los documentos en tu bolsa. He empezado a revisarlos.

—Bueno, ya descartaste el diario. —Isabella le hizo un gesto con la mano—. Dámelo.

—No hay razón para leer estas sandeces. —Agitó el libro y sus ojos se volvieron tan oscuros como el jade.

—Siento discrepar. Desvela hechos terribles de la víctima.

—Aquí tienes un hecho: está muerta. Este libro tiene diez años. Revisa los documentos más recientes.

—Pero el libro muestra todo un abanico de razones por las que alguien querría asesinarla.

Edward se quedó quieto, y ella lo tomó como una señal que le indicaba que continuara.

—Esas seis mujeres que formaban el club eran unas depravadas. —Isabella bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia delante como si desvelara un oscuro secreto—. Creo que usaban a hombres, chicos jóvenes, para manejarlos a su antojo. Todavía no lo ha explicado con detalle, pero se vuelve más evidente con cada frase. —Bajó aún más la voz—. Creo que tenían esclavos sexuales.

— ¿Esclavos sexuales? Una opinión un tanto subida de tono para una mujer que hace poco que ha experimentado por sí misma el placer del sexo.

—Deja de burlarte. Esto es serio. Usaban a jóvenes para actos indecorosos.

— ¿Los usaban? —Parecía divertido, pero había algo en sus ojos que la hizo revolverse en su asiento—. Yo diría que la mayoría de los hombres se mostrarían encantados de que seis, ¿es eso lo que has dicho?, seis mujeres los usaran.

Isabella se mordió el labio y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el libro.

—No lo sé. Parece como si algunas de las víctimas estuvieran dispuestas, pero hay unos cuantos a los que obligaron...

— ¿Víctimas? —Soltó una discordante carcajada—. Es curiosa la elección de tus palabras.

¿Cuántos años tenían esos chicos?

Isabella hizo un rápido cálculo mental.

—De dieciséis a veinte años.

—Un chico normal de dieciséis años no sabría qué le estaba sucediendo si seis mujeres se abalanzaran sobre él.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Estás diciendo que a un hombre le traería sin cuidado que se aprovecharan de él?

— ¿Seis mujeres dispuestas?

— ¡No importa que las mujeres estén dispuestas, si son ellas las que cometen el abuso!

— ¿Son brujas horribles y despreciables?

—Parece que no. Pero ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Entonces, un chico normal de dieciséis años hubiera estado de lo más encantado, ¿no crees?

Isabella cruzó los brazos.

—Lo que dices es horrible.

—Te estoy diciendo lo que la mayoría de los hombres te dirían. —Me da igual. —Alargó el brazo y le cogió el diario—. A mí me parece que este chico que se describe aquí no quería participar en ello, que le obligaron. —Pasó las páginas—. Le pusieron un apodo porque se mostró rebelde... su vengador-Edward le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la estancia, donde aterrizó con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo de madera —Cullen. — Deja de leerlo.

—.No!

Edward le deslizó la mano por la nuca y la acarició con delicadeza atrayéndola hacia sí. Los ojos de la joven conectaron con los de él y sus labios se encontraron. Isabella saboreó el beso, suave e intenso.

Su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo, el calor se intensificaba, empezaban a recorrerla aquellos excitantes escalofríos. El pronto la tendría. Ella se lo permitiría. Sería tan fácil ceder...

¿Significaba eso que ella no tenía nada de resistencia?

Isabella lo apartó lentamente.

—Quiero acabar de leer ese diario.

—No.

— ¿No? —Pasó de intentar ponerse a prueba a indignarse—. No puedes decirme que no.

— ¿No puedo? —Unos ojos verdes totalmente desafiantes la clavaron en su asiento—. Creo recordar que la noche que requeriste mis servicios te dejé muy claro que siempre harías lo que yo quisiera.

—En temas que atañeran al caso. —Se mordió el labio, pues estaba tergiversando la verdad. Recordaba perfectamente la conversación y él tenía razón. Pero, entonces, ella le tenía miedo. De qué modo tan diferente le hacía actuar a uno la sensación de seguridad.

—La desesperación lleva a la capitulación, y tú capitulaste, pequeña. —Edward le alzó la barbilla y le pasó los dedos por la garganta—. Con tu vestido manchado y tú demacrada figura.

Tus ojos desesperados.

Su mano se movió sobre su nuca en una suave caricia.

—Ya eras fuerte y fiera. Pero la comida, el confort y la seguridad te han hecho aún más. Por fortuna, no han acabado con tu memoria.

Sus dedos se entretuvieron en su pelo, acunándole la cabeza cuando ésta se inclinó hacia atrás.

—Te dije que harías exactamente lo que yo dijera durante todo el tiempo que trabajáramos en el caso. Todo lo que yo dijera. Tú aceptaste, si no recuerdo mal.

La memoria de Isabella funcionaba a la perfección, pero la seguridad le dio el valor de seguir discutiendo.

—No estás siendo razonable. Estamos hablando de mi hermano. ¿Crees que desperdiciaría mi tiempo tontamente con el diario de una loca si no lo creyera pertinente?

Unos fuertes labios atraparon la última sílaba de la frase. Fue un beso ardiente y ella se acercó aún más a él. Edward tenía razón. No lo negaba. La comida había venido acompañada de confort y una sensación de seguridad; una fuerte sensación de seguridad que la hacía sentirse poderosa, y no impotente por una vez.

Nunca se había sentido tan segura como se sentía cuando él estaba cerca. ¿Y no era ése un pensamiento aterrador? Confiarle aquellos sentimientos a un hombre que ya sustentaba todo el poder sería una locura. Incluso cuando discutían sobre un estúpido diario...

Isabella se apartó, pegándose al respaldo del sillón. Todo pensamiento quedaba desterrado de su mente por unos cuantos besos hábiles. Estaba siendo manipulada. El manipulaba a las mujeres sin apenas esforzarse. ¿Cuándo se había olvidado de que esa información la incluía también a ella?

— ¡Siempre que no deseas que haga algo, me seduces!

—Como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Chasqueo los dedos y ya te he seducido? —Su rostro era una mezcla de irritación y algo más. ¿Culpa?

— ¡Con tus besos! Con tu cercanía y tus miradas ardientes. —Los pensamientos empezaron a girar más y más rápido—. Estás intentando controlarme. Dios mío. ¿Podrían mis emociones haber confundido tanto las cosas? Creía que estaba a salvo.

Se sentía un poco atenazada por la histeria mientras un pensamiento se agolpaba contra el otro y su seguridad se desgarraba como una frágil telaraña.

Edward mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro sombrío.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Sé exactamente de qué estoy hablando. Eres bueno, fantástico, te reconoceré eso.

¿Cuántas mujeres te han dicho que no? ¡Apuesto que muy pocas! —La histeria se intensificó, punzante e incontrolable—. Y estoy segura de que todas fueron muy felices con su elección.

¡Pero yo no permitiré que me controles!

—Interesante. —El la rodeó—. Entonces, ¿renunciarás al placer porque deseas ser la parte dominante?

— ¿Ves? Ya estás otra vez con tus juegos y tu predominio. —La frustración surgió por encima de la histeria e Isabella giró la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro—. No sé qué estás tramando, ¿por qué no puedes ser simplemente normal?

Una sonrisa torcida, que se reflejó en sus ojos, cruzó los labios de Cullen cuando se detuvo frente a ella, haciendo que la recorriera una extraña energía. Había algo en esa sonrisa, en esa mirada de odio hacia sí mismo que hizo que Isabella deseara retirar sus palabras, aunque estaba tan mareada que por un momento creyó que se desmayaría.

—Sí, ¿por qué no puedo ser normal? Es una pregunta excelente. Una pregunta que me hago con frecuencia.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Hasta mañana. —Sonó cortante, educado, formal. Como si fuera un mayordomo despidiéndose de la señora de la casa.

No fue hasta que oyó el chasquido de su puerta cerrándose al final del pasillo, dejándola fuera, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había llevado el diario consigo.

Esta historia continuara…


	20. Juego, farsa o burla? ? ? ? ?

Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.

Hola señoritas, paso a colgar un nuevo capi, creo k el jueves termino por fn el semestre, después actualizo diario, pero aun hay exámenes y proyectos:P)

Les dejo un capi new como gratitud a las niñas ke dejan un comentario, d vdd muchas gracias.

Gracias por darse tiempo a kien deja un comentario, nos agrega a favoritos o nos sigue con alerta, nos leemos pronto, si les gusto un comentario no está de más, y ni no les gusto, también.

Arizona I

.

,

Isabella miraba hacia delante mientras caminaban, intentando no dirigir miradas furtivas a Edward. Su falda de dependienta crujía al tratar de mantener el ritmo de su acompañante.

Le lanzó una disimulada mirada fingiendo que observaba un carruaje que pasó junto a ellos.

El sol brillaba bajo y los rayos se proyectaban sobre su perfil, dejando la mitad de sus rasgos iluminados y la otra mitad entre sombras.

El paisaje urbano cambió a un sucio gris cuando entraron en los márgenes del East End.

Edward iba vestido de nuevo como un estibador, pero los andares de depredador que había adoptado previamente eran ahora bruscos y tensos.

Había vuelto a convertirse en el hombre frío que había sido cuando ella lo conoció.

Isabella se esforzaba por no frotarse los ojos. La noche había sido horrible y solitaria; pensamientos confusos y ambiguos competían en su mente con la irritación y la traición. ¿Por qué había pensado que él no era diferente a cualquier otro hombre? El simple hecho de recordar la mirada en sus ojos antes de abandonar su habitación la había dejado aturdida.

Pero él tenía que explicarse, permitirle comprender qué estaba pensando, o, de otro modo, continuaría sintiéndose utilizada. Cuando acabaran con lo que tenían que hacer allí, reuniría el valor para enfrentarse a su estoicismo y para preguntarle.

Los números a lo largo de la calle fueron aumentando hasta que se encontraron ante un edificio gris de tres plantas que encajaba con la dirección escrita en la nota de Tanya. Se trataba de una pensión.

Las escaleras de entrada estaban sucias. Papeles y comida cubrían las grietas y rendijas de la escalera y se amontonaban contra la barandilla. Isabella siguió a Edward cuando éste subió decidido los escalones de entrada al edificio. Su puño se alzó para llamar a la puerta, pero antes de que sus nudillos hicieran contacto con la madera, la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre con una larga cicatriz en la garganta apareció bajo el umbral de la pensión. Era evidente que se marchaba. El desconocido abrió la boca para decir algo, quizá «Disculpe» o «Buenos días» o una cosa por el estilo. Edward ladeó la cabeza para corresponder el comentario y su cuerpo se movió mínimamente para permitir al hombre que pasara.

Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

A Isabella se le erizó el vello de la nuca y se estremeció.

El hombre se movió primero. Giró bruscamente, entró, y cerró la puerta del edificio con fuerza a su espalda. Edward pasó de la inmovilidad a una velocidad casi vertiginosa cuando abrió la puerta de un golpe y salió corriendo tras él. Estupefacta, Isabella sintió que el sentimiento que la había dominado durante su encuentro con los abogados revivía y volvía a invadirla. Se levantó la falda y los siguió tan rápido como pudo. Llegó a tiempo de ver al desconocido lanzarse desde una ventana abierta, y soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio que Edward saltaba también a través de ella. Miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. A un lado había una inocua puerta cerrada.

Isabella malgastó unos preciados segundos aferrando el picaporte e intentando abrirla a la fuerza. Podía ver a ambos hombres a través de la ventana levantándose del suelo. El desconocido iba en cabeza, pero Edward salió a toda velocidad tras él, dejando tras de sí cubos de basura volcados y ropa tendida arrancada de las cuerdas.

Un Yorkshire terrier los persiguió tratando inútilmente de alcanzarlos con sus pequeñas patas.

Isabella salió corriendo del edificio, pero resultaba casi tan útil como el Yorkshire, que les iba a la zaga ladrando sin cesar. Edward levantó una mano señalando una dirección y la joven siguió sus indicaciones. La calle formaba una U, de forma que tanto el desconocido como él regresarían al punto de partida, donde Isabella los esperaría. Los hombres desaparecieron tras unos edificios y la joven aprovechó para buscar frenéticamente a su alrededor. Cogió el objeto más pesado que pudo encontrar, una roca deforme que había junto a un cubo que seguía en pie.

No había dónde esconderse. Sólo debía mantener la esperanza de parecer lo suficientemente inofensiva como para que el desconocido pasara junto a ella sin reconocerla.

Cuando ambos hombres giraron la esquina, vio que Edward ganaba terreno. Pero el desconocido era sorprendentemente ágil, al igual que la mayoría de los lacayos, y se dirigía directo hacia ella.

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par y retrocedió rápidamente con la roca en la mano. Iba a toda velocidad hacia ella, así que le lanzó la piedra. Él esquivó el proyectil, la apartó a un lado y le dio un brutal puñetazo en el estómago que le cortó el aliento. La joven cayó al suelo y todo pareció quedar paralizado. No oía ningún sonido ni percibía ningún olor. Entonces, tembló y pudo ver que el rostro de Edward estaba frente a ella. Sus labios se movían, aunque la joven no entendía lo que le decía.

De pronto, sus pulmones comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo e Isabella pudo respirar entre jadeos. Sintió cómo los dedos de Edward se tensaban alrededor de su brazo y luego lo vio desaparecer.

Confusa, se apretó el estómago con una mano. Pensó neciamente que quizá todas las mariposas hubieran quedado aplastadas para siempre.

Edward regresó unos minutos después, maldiciendo. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le apartó con delicadeza la mano del estómago. Una rápida presión alrededor de sus costillas la hizo jadear de nuevo. Él palpó y presionó su pecho, su estómago y la zona por debajo de sus brazos.

Isabella estaba demasiado aturdida para decir una palabra, y sólo podía responder a las preguntas que él le hacía.

—Te recuperarás. Son sólo magulladuras. Maldito bastardo. Por suerte nada parece roto.

Edward la ayudó con cuidado a ponerse de pie. La frialdad había desaparecido de sus ojos y había sido sustituida por algo salvaje.

—Vamos. Investiguemos la habitación de Da Revin. Quizá tenga un lapsus mental y regrese.

No tendremos otra oportunidad si nos marchamos.

Edward le pasó un brazo por la cintura, la estrechó contra sí y se dirigieron hacia el edificio.

La puerta de Da Revin estaba cerrada con llave, pero Edward lo solucionó rápidamente. Unos cuantos huéspedes de la pensión pasaron a su lado, pero no les dijeron nada.

La estancia estaba oscura. Él la cogió del brazo y la guió hasta dentro. Isabella no sabía qué pensar de la delicadeza, casi ternura, con la que la trataba.

Sin perder tiempo, Edward cerró la puerta y abrió las cortinas, lo que permitió que Isabella examinara la decoración. La habitación era bastante normal, incluso gris. No había nada en ella que llamara la atención.

Sobre el escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared había una pila de papeles con algo de carboncillo encima. Isabella se acercó y vio asombrada que se trataba de un boceto parcialmente completado de una mujer muy similar a los que había visto en la morgue.

—Edward. Mira esto. —Apartó el dibujo, pero el resto de papeles estaban en blanco. Había marcas de carboncillo sobre la madera del escritorio y unas cuantas manchas en la pared de enfrente—. Creo que Da Revin hizo un dibujo de una de las víctimas.

Inquieta ante su falta de respuesta, Isabella se volvió.

Edward se hallaba inmóvil, con los nudillos blancos alrededor del pomo del armario, mirando en su interior.

—Creo que estás en lo cierto —asintió él finalmente.

La joven se apresuró a acercarse y se asomó por el lateral del hombro de Edward. La ventana dejaba pasar la suficiente luz para poder ver los bocetos que cubrían los paneles de madera. Rostros de mujeres les devolvían la mirada. Octavillas, notas, recortes de periódicos.

¡CAPTURADO EL ASESINO DE MIDDLESEX! Había fechas y horas. Listas de nombres y lugares.

Cabos de velas agrupados por el suelo. Un santuario improvisado típico de un loco.

—Oh.

—Exacto.

Había pañuelos y trozos de encaje clavados en los paneles e intercalados entre los demás objetos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Recuerdos de las víctimas? No lo sé.

Isabella no supo qué responder. Todo parecía demasiado grotesco.

—Encendamos las velas. Ves alguna... ah, aquí está.

Pronto, hubo un inquietante resplandor sobre el suelo que proyectaba difusas sombras sobre los bocetos. Los dibujos parecían tener vida propia, incluyendo el de una mujer con un velo, y aquello los dotaba de un halo morboso. Los ojos de aquellas mujeres parecían observarlos, e Isabella sintió un escalofrío. Era como si se hallara en uno de los escenarios del diario de Tanya y esas mujeres estuvieran allí juzgándola.

El rostro de Edward había palidecido, pero podía tratarse de un efecto de la iluminación.

Isabella lanzó una rápida mirada hacia atrás; lo último que deseaba era que Da Revin entrara mientras ellos estaban de espaldas a la puerta.

Más calmada, examinó atentamente los bocetos. La mayor parte de ellos mostraban ojos, algunos otras partes del cuerpo, y unos pocos reflejaban perfiles o rostros completos cubiertos con telas o animales que ocultaban parcialmente las imágenes.

—Hay cuatro o cinco mujeres diferentes dibujadas aquí. Quizá más. Y una parece considerablemente mayor que las demás. ¿Su madre quizá?

—No lo sé —contestó Edward con brusquedad—. Quizá. —Ésta me resulta familiar. —

Isabella tocó el dibujo del perfil de una mujer—. ¿Hay algún otro boceto de ella de frente?

¿Ves alguno? Edward se agachó.

—No lo sé. Probablemente se trate de una mujer de la calle — dijo desdeñosamente—.

¿Ves algo que se parezca a un arma? Nunca encontraron una en los escenarios de los crímenes. Eso me hace pensar que el asesino está usando la misma arma con todas las víctimas. ¿Un souvenir, quizá?

Isabella se dio la vuelta para comprobar los cajones del escritorio y buscar bajo la cama y la almohada. Cuando acabó, se pasó las manos por la falda. Se sentía sucia al tocar cualquier cosa de esa estancia.

—No veo nada.

Edward todavía estaba estudiando detenidamente el interior del armario.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Isabella. Él se volvió para mirarla.

—Nada.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Edward clavó los ojos en la ventana abierta y no respondió.

—Sé que no quieres involucrar a Volturi, pero creo que sería bueno que supiera que hay otros sospechosos aparte de Seth y James —insistió Isabella.

Edward continuó en silencio, sin mirarla.

—Necesitamos a Volturi para liberar a Seth.

Los ojos de Cullen, finalmente, se encontraron con los suyos, y ella se asombró al ver ira reflejada en ellos. Por su expresión, era ella la causante de su furia, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿No estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Isabella vacilando.

El volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Podríamos llevarnos todo esto, aunque no daríamos muy buena impresión si nos sorprenden con todo el lote. —Edward parecía estar hablando para sí mismo.

— ¿Llevárnoslo? ¿Antes de enseñárselo a Volturi? Eso sería como si señaláramos con el dedo aún más firmemente hacia mi familia. Volturi tiene que verlo aquí.

—Empezará a entrometerse en nuestra investigación.

—El cree que somos nosotros quienes entorpecemos la suya. Edward , necesitamos a Volturi. Lo sabes mejor que yo.

Él la estudió durante lo que pareció el minuto más largo de su vida. Iba a decirle que no. No iba a traer a Volturi allí. Podía leerlo en sus ojos, en su postura.

La desesperación se apoderó de ella. Volturi acabaría reteniéndola o arrestándola sin la ayuda de Edward. Sus dos hermanos serían juzgados y declarados culpables.

Edward cerró los ojos como si claudicara.

—Traeremos a Volturi aquí.

Isabella se quedó demasiado atónita para hablar durante un segundo. Un enloquecido torrente de alivio la inundó. Por supuesto que sí. Era lo lógico. ¿Por qué iba a pensar que él había considerado no hacerlo? Y sin embargo, la joven habría jurado que ésa había sido su intención unos segundos antes.

—Quizá logremos que cambie su forma de ver las cosas. Y al menos se verá obligado a reconocer que Da Revin también es sospechoso de haber cometido los crímenes. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Crees que Volturi puede pensar todavía que mentimos?

—Sí —afirmó Edward mientras jugueteaba con el puño de la camisa. Isabella tenía la impresión de que no era en absoluto consciente de que lo estuviera haciendo—. Pero puede que así avancemos mínimamente en nuestro objetivo de ayudar a tu hermano.

Incluso con esas pruebas, Volturi podía no creerles. Desolada, clavó la vista en el interior del armario con la mirada perdida.

Al verla en ese estado, Edward se acercó a ella, le acarició la barbilla y se la levantó.

—Todavía tenemos una oportunidad —le dijo a regañadientes, como si le estuviera haciendo una enorme concesión en lugar de hacer simplemente lo razonable—. Vayamos a buscar al inspector.

Una vez fuera, Edward pagó una exorbitante cantidad de dinero a dos huéspedes con instrucciones estrictas de no permitir que nadie entrara en la estancia hasta que él regresara, momento en el cual él les doblaría ese dinero. Isabella estaba segura de que cuando regresaran, encontrarían la habitación intacta. Además, Edward les ofreció el incentivo de que si veían y retenían al hombre que vivía allí, les doblaría de nuevo la suma.

Sin perder tiempo, llamaron a un coche de alquiler y se dirigieron a Bow Street.

Volturi arqueó las cejas alzándolas hasta media frente cuando los vio entrar. Tras escuchar su historia, los siguió a la pensión sin protestar para asombro de Isabella. Sin embargo, después de ver las múltiples miradas calculadoras que lanzó en dirección a Edward durante el camino, entendió por fin su actitud. Estaba manteniendo cerca a su enemigo.

A pesar de la testarudez del inspector, la joven se sintió complacida al ver la grave y furiosa expresión que reflejó su rostro al examinar la habitación y el armario.

—Podrían haber sido ustedes dos quienes hubieran montado todo esto —comentó con brusquedad una vez que acabó de revisarlo todo.

—Podría ser. Le corresponde a usted preguntar a los huéspedes de la pensión y descubrir la verdad —respondió Edward con el rostro convertido en una máscara de piedra.

—No me gusta que nadie se entrometa en mis investigaciones.

Edward le saludó alzándose la gorra y se dio la vuelta.

—Eso dejaré que lo solucione usted.

—Cullen, al final lo pillaré.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará. —Guió a la joven fuera de la pensión y más allá de los curiosos ojos de los huéspedes.

—Tenemos que avisar a las otras mujeres de los dibujos. — Isabella se aferró a su brazo—. Las que todavía están vivas.

Edward hizo una mueca y entornó los ojos.

— ¿Deberíamos hacer circular los dibujos? —insistió la joven—. Será difícil encontrarlas, sobre todo a la mujer con el velo.

Edward le dio la espalda y se quedó mirando hacia el final de la calle.

—Los dibujos están en manos de Volturi —respondió con voz grave—. Será su trabajo encontrarlas. Es testarudo, pero sabe hacer su trabajo cuando se le proporciona una pista creíble.

—Pero...

Edward empezó a moverse e Isabella se apresuró a seguirle.

—Nada de peros. Seguiremos intentando encontrar a Laurent Da Revin. Deja a las mujeres para Volturi. Liberar a tu hermano es nuestra principal preocupación, no esas mujeres.

Alargó los pasos y la joven se quedó rezagada.

—Pero...

— ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Isabella Swan?

Isabella tropezó. Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que siguiera avanzando.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —Una mano la cogió del brazo y la hizo girar para encarar los ojos entornados y llenos de júbilo de Jessica Stanley. Su perfecto sombrerito le protegía el rostro del sol, facilitándole una visión perfecta de Isabella—. Eres tú.

—Pues sí —contestó, esforzándose por no aferrarse a su falda de dependienta.

—Oh, esto es demasiado —exclamó Jessica—. ¿Ahora te dedicas al comercio, querida prima? ¿O vives en algún refugio para indigentes? ¿Estás rezando una última oración por ese hermano tuyo?

— ¿Has acabado?

—No, como mínimo tengo para un cuarto de hora más. — Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Lo que te has perdido. Eres la comidilla de la alta sociedad, querida. Tú y tus hermanos. Estáis metidos en un asunto muy desagradable.

—Ya veo que estás disfrutando con esto —le espetó, retadora.

—Oh, desde luego. Nunca me gustasteis ninguno de vosotros. Siempre colgados de vuestra madre, suplicando una invitación para todas las funciones adecuadas. Es tan liberador poder decirte lo feliz que estoy de veros así.

—Seguro que tu bondad pronto obtendrá una recompensa.

—Benton se me va a declarar un día de estos, así que estoy segura de que estás en lo cierto —afirmó alegremente, sacudiendo el borde de su sombrero.

A no ser que las cosas hubieran cambiado drásticamente en las últimas semanas, Isabella dudaba de que eso fuera así.

—Lord Benton nunca te escogería a ti —la rebatió Isabella—. El podría tener a quien quisiera. ¿Por qué conformarse con alguien tan insignificante como tú?

Los ojos de Jessica se entornaron, pero continuó sonriendo.

— ¿Acaso piensas que te tuvo alguna vez en mente? ¿Cuántas ofertas has tenido tú, Isabella? ¿Cuántas invitaciones han honrado vuestra puerta últimamente?

—Ninguna —respondió Isabella con una calma que no sentía—. Como tú bien sabes.

—Oh, sí. Lo sé —ronroneó—. ¿Has leído los periódicos los últimos días? Dicen que ahora te dedicas a la prostitución. —La miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Estaré encantada de confirmarlo.

—Esa es una palabra que una dama nunca debería usar.

Isabella dio un respingo. Había olvidado por un momento a Edward.

Jessica también se sobresaltó y volvió la cabeza para ver quién se había dirigido a ella. Al verlo se quedó boquiabierta e Isabella observó cómo sus labios esbozaban una brillante sonrisa. Edward era simplemente el hombre más atractivo y varonil que ella había conocido jamás. Y no le cabía la menor duda de que Jessica pensaba lo mismo.

— ¡Oh! Mis disculpas, señor. Tiene usted toda la razón. Esta conocida mía tiende a sacar lo peor que hay en mí.

— ¿Siempre culpa de sus acciones a los demás?

Jessica volvió a quedarse boquiabierta, pero esa vez, su reacción respondía a otro tipo de asombro.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Ha dicho que se comportaba mal porque su amiga saca lo peor que hay en usted. — Edward se inclinó hacia ella, e Isabella vio cómo las mejillas de su prima se sonrojaban, tanto por su proximidad, como por sus palabras—. Está asumiendo muy poca responsabilidad sobre sus actos, ¿no cree, señorita? Me da la impresión que siempre suele comportarse con mala educación y luego busca excusas para ello.

— ¡Yo no me comporto mal! Soy un miembro notable de la sociedad, señor. —Se alisó la falda con las manos y alzó la mirada con una nueva sonrisa—. Le aseguro que mis modales son perfectamente aceptables.

— ¿Para quién?

Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Señorita Swan, prima, si fueras tan amable de presentarnos. —Isabella nunca había visto a Jessica tan nerviosa.

—En eso no puedo ayudarte. —Isabella se encogió de hombros—. No le conozco.

— ¿No estabas paseando con un hombre? —Recorrió a Edward con la mirada—. Oh. Debió de ser otro hombre.

— ¿Está llamándola prostituta otra vez? ¿Está usted segura de que es usted una dama? — intervino Edward.

— ¡Mi padre es el barón Kilden!

—No conozco el nombre. ¿Extranjero?

— ¡Irlandés!

Edward se balanceó sobre los talones sin decir nada.

— ¡Pero por qué me molesto en hablar con usted! Usted no es nadie. —Jessica parecía haber logrado pasar de su rostro y haberse fijado en su atuendo de estibador. Por desgracia, sus mejillas todavía estaban sonrojadas y ya había hecho el ridículo ante él—. Y tú. — Señaló a

Isabella—. No se te ocurra acudir a nuestra puerta en busca de ayuda.

Sin decir más, se marchó furiosa.

Edward la observó alejarse y después se giró hacia Isabella.

—Ahora comprendo por qué acudiste a un extraño para que te ayudara. —Sus ojos eran indescifrables—. Vamos, volvamos a casa.

Esta historia continuara…


	21. Sorpresas buenas,malas, qe más da? ? ?

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. **Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.

Hola, yo de nuevo, se k deje k actualizaría, pero entre en un verano, ósea ke sigo yendo a la escuela, como solo es una materia, espero actualizar más seguidito, gracias por sus comentarios por darse esos minutos y dejar una motivación para una nueva actualización, a y cada vez tenemos más alertas de historia y favoritos, si no salgo por la noche o llego temprano intentare modificar otro capi para subirlo. Nos leemos después, saludos.

**Arizona I.**

Isabella hojeó de nuevo el Times. Estaba lleno de artículos y opiniones sobre los hermanos

Swan y sus orgías asesinas. Muchos eran desagradables, como había alardeado Jessica, pero empezaban a tomar relevancia otros artículos en los que se cuestionaba su culpabilidad.

Algunos asesinatos se habían producido mientras los hermanos asistían a una fiesta o una función, por lo que resultaba imposible que fueran los autores de los crímenes.

La mayoría de los artículos favorables estaban firmados por Nathaniel Upholt, el periodista amigo de Cullen.

Al final, todo se reduciría a controlar a la multitud. Y apenas quedaban unos días para que empezara el juicio.

Isabella recorrió la cocina con la mirada para asegurarse de que Edward no hubiera aparecido, silencioso como siempre, y sacó el diario de debajo de una pila de papeles. Lo había vuelto a coger de la habitación de Edward. Tras un exhaustivo registro, había estado a punto de no encontrarlo. Sin duda era un hombre astuto.

"El marido de L.D. regresa esta noche, junto con sus sirvientes y su mayordomo personal.

L.D. dice que debemos volver a inculcarle a nuestro pequeño vengador la necesidad del silencio absoluto. Esta noche podría resultar peligrosa. Una palabra equivocada y nuestro castillo de naipes se desmoronaría. Pero no sin la ruina de la familia de nuestro pequeño vengador. Patina total y persecución implacable, qué dulce música para mis oídos.

Si no quisiese tanto a nuestro pequeño vengador, probaría a hacer daño a su familia sólo para ver el dolor en sus hermosos ojos. Disfruto tanto viendo a los otros caer. Me recuerda lo que mi madre siempre solía decirme, que las clases inferiores habían nacido para satisfacer nuestros caprichos. Que nosotras hemos nacido para manejarlos, usarlos y tirarlos a un lado cuando no los necesitemos. Que somos las amas del juego".

Isabella retorció un rizo de pelo alrededor de su dedo mientras continuaba leyendo. Le parecía horrible que alguien pudiera pensar así.

La puerta trasera se abrió de pronto interrumpiendo su concentración. Isabella se giró incorporándose en su asiento y derramó el vaso de agua sobre el borde derecho de la mesa.

Escondió apresuradamente el libro bajo una pila de papeles y miró hacia delante, fingiendo la expresión más inocente que pudo esbozar.

—Isabella, tienes el aspecto de estar haciendo algo que no debes.

El alivio hizo que apoyara los codos sobre la mesa.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Emmet, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me he dejado caer para ver qué tal le va a mi hermano favorito y a su cliente preferida.

—Le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa y se sentó frente a ella.

Isabella arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy segura de ello. Él es tu único hermano, ¿no es cierto? Emmet echó la cabeza a un lado y su sonrisa se amplió. —Detalles, simples detalles.

Isabella volvió a coger el periódico. Deseaba desesperadamente seguir leyendo el diario de Tanya. Los únicos momentos en los que podía hacerlo era cuando Edward estaba fuera, y esa vez sólo había salido un momento. Siempre, invariablemente, encontraba el diario y lo volvía a esconder. A Isabella le sorprendía que no lo hubiera quemado, pero parecía sentir un perverso placer escondiéndoselo.

— ¿Cómo va la investigación? —Emmet se recostó en la silla echándola hacia atrás, de un modo similar a como lo hacía su hermano pero más desenfadado.

Isabella necesitaba ocultar el diario ahora que Emmet parecía haber venido para hacerles una larga visita. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de él.

—Encontramos a un hombre que parece sospechoso.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

Isabella examinó los papeles que había alrededor del diario. Quizá si movía un poco el que sobresalía...

—Un sirviente de los Dentry.

La silla chocó contra el suelo, de un modo también similar a como lo hacía su hermano.

-¿Qué?

Isabella alzó la cabeza ante el ruido.

—Vaya, ¿conoces a sus sirvientes?

La boca de Emmet se curvó en una tensa sonrisa.

—Sí.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—No debería haber dicho nada. Pensaba que Edward hablaba del caso contigo.

Emmet hizo un gesto con la mano.

—He estado divirtiéndome por ahí durante la última semana. ¿Por qué no me pones al día?

¿Cómo se vio involucrado un sirviente de los Dentry?

Un leve rastro de inseguridad la invadió. A ella le gustaba Emmet, pero estaba actuando de un modo extraño. Aunque también lo estaba haciendo Edward. La actitud de ambos hermanos la confundía.

—Estaba acechando a la víctima —respondió por fin.

Emmet empezó mover rítmicamente una rodilla en señal de nerviosismo.

— ¿Sabes quién era la última víctima? No han dicho nada en los periódicos.

—Edward lo descubrió a través de un perista y del collar que llevaba la mujer... —Isabella no podía llamarla dama.

— ¿Su collar? —Emmet tragó saliva—. Interesante. Qué propio de Edward lo de encajar las piezas tan rápidamente.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien, Emmet?

—No me siento muy bien, ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Sabes el nombre de la víctima?

Isabella se mordió el labio, sintiendo que la inseguridad se transformaba en pura inquietud.

—No estoy segura de sí debería estar hablando contigo sobre esto. Si Edward no te ha dicho nada...

Emmet se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó sobre los codos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y serios, y la desesperación surcaba su rostro de arrugas. Le recordó mucho a Seth, aunque más inteligente y ligeramente más guapo.

—Por favor, Isabella. Edward intenta protegerme y tiene que dejar de hacerlo. El no...

Uno de sus codos se resbaló sobre un montón de papeles. Emmet bajó la mirada, los apartó a un lado y dejó a la vista el diario.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Oh, nada. —Isabella intentó arrebatárselo nerviosa, pero Emmet abrió la tapa antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La joven vio cómo su rostro se oscurecía. — ¿Quién era el sirviente al que perseguíais y por qué?

—Emmet...

—Isabella, por favor.

—Laurent Da Revin.

El se quedó mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Y creéis que él es el responsable?

Isabella jugueteó con el papel que había bajo sus dedos.

—Lo que creo es que mis hermanos son inocentes y lo que sé es que ese Laurent Da Revin había construido un altar a las víctimas asesinadas.

— ¿Un qué?

—Una especie de santuario con dibujos y notas. Como un loco que se hubiera enamorado de la gente a la que mata.

El rostro de Emmet se torció en una mueca.

— ¿Un santuario? ¿Para ellas? Eso es repugnante.

De nuevo, había algo tras sus palabras, un tras fondo que inundaba la estancia y que ella no comprendía.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué le pasa por la mente a alguien cuando mata a otra persona y luego construye un santuario?

Emmet parpadeó, como si ella le hubiera dado otro sentido a lo que él había dicho.

— ¿Dónde conseguisteis esto? —le preguntó levantando el diario.

—De casa de la última mujer asesinada. Sin duda era una enferma mental. —Isabella extendió la mano, pero él no se movió.

— ¿Emmet?

—No deberías leer algo así.

Isabella hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

—Sí, sí, eso ya me lo han dicho. Dámelo.

Emmet no se movió, así que la joven se inclinó sobre la mesa y se lo cogió de las manos.

El sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose le hizo dar un respingo y volvió a meter el diario debajo del montón de papeles. Emmet arqueó una ceja.

Edward entró en la cocina y se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buenas tardes a ti también, querido hermano.

—Creía que habías vuelto a la universidad.

—Me he tomado un descanso.

— ¿Que has hecho qué? —La voz de Edward era amenazadora. —Si todo sale bien, regresaré el próximo trimestre.

—Explícate. ¿Qué tiene que salir bien?

—Mi proyecto. Algo de lo que he querido encargarme durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué tipo de proyecto? —preguntó Isabella.

—No —intervino Edward. Sus rasgos cambiaron y había algo aterrador en su expresión. Era la primera vez que la joven lo veía así—. Vuelve a tus estudios. Haré que el carruaje te lleve y hablaré con el decano.

—No. —Emmet se levantó—. Me quedaré en Londres. No puedes controlarme, Edward.

—Sí puedo. Tienes que volver a la universidad.

—El próximo trimestre.

—Este trimestre.

—No.

—Sí.

Isabella se levantó para marcharse, pero Edward se lo impidió con un brusco gesto de la mano.

—Siéntate.

Isabella obedeció, aunque volvió a levantarse de inmediato, enfadada consigo misma por acatar su orden.

— ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que Emmet tiene que decir? —dijo intentando calmar los ánimos.

—Porque me da igual lo que tenga que decir. Volverá a la universidad hoy mismo.

El rostro de Emmet era la imagen del dolor y la determinación.

—No, Edward. Si me obligas, cortaré el contacto. Isabella percibió la devastación en el rostro de Edward antes de que desapareciera bajo una máscara de acero.

—Y yo cortaré tu asignación.

Emmet abrió la boca. Cualquier cosa que surgiera de los labios de uno de los dos iba a ser imperdonable, Isabella podía sentirlo en el modo en que sus ojos centelleaban y en la agresiva postura de ambos, así que se interpuso entre ellos mirando a Edward.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Pregúntale al menos cuál es su proyecto.

—No quiero saberlo. —Isabella no sabía qué era peor, el dolor en los ojos de Edward o el de los ojos de Emmet.

—Muy bien —asintió Emmet—. Es hora de enfrentarse al dolor, Edward. A ese modo de ignorar todo con la esperanza de que así desaparezca. —Pasó la mano por encima de los papeles que había sobre la mesa, esparciéndolos por el suelo. Una esquina del diario se asomó bajo el caos que todavía cubría la estropeada superficie de roble.

Isabella escuchó el sonido de gotas de agua al caer en alguna parte mientras todos se quedaban mirando el diario.

— ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! —Edward sacó el diario de la pila, esparciendo aún más papeles.

Salió de la habitación indignado y subió las escaleras. Un momento después, se oyó un fuerte golpe cuando lo lanzó contra algo.

Los ojos de Emmet se encontraron con los de la joven.

—Adiós, Isabella.

—Emmet, espera.

Pero ya había abierto la puerta y la había cerrado de un golpe tras él.

Viéndose impotente ante la situación, Isabella se hundió en la silla y miró los papeles que había ante ella.

Edward volvió a entrar, cogió una olla, una cuchara y un recipiente, y los dejó sobre el banco de la cocina con un golpe seco. Luego empezó a lanzar ingredientes dentro de la olla y a removerlos con la cuchara mientras Isabella miraba su espalda, aturdida.

—Vamos a ir al East End esta noche. —Su voz sonaba totalmente serena, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si la cuchara no estuviera rozando los laterales de la olla y golpeando el metal.

-¿Qué?

—Han visto a Laurent Da Revin allí. Vamos a ir para ver si podemos encontrarlo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Emmet?

Sus hombros se tensaron.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¿No vas a hacer nada?

—Sí. Voy a encontrar a Laurent Da Revin.

—Edward , tienes que hablar con Emmet.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Hiciste que fuera asunto mío cuando discutisteis delante de mí. Cuando me dijiste que me sentara.

Edward continuó moviendo la comida.

—Has hecho daño a Emmet.

—Isabella... —Había un matiz de amenaza en su voz.

Ella discutía con James todo el tiempo, pero su hermano siempre había estado ligeramente alejado de Seth y de ella. Aquella discusión se parecía más a las que mantenía con Seth, que siempre eran dolorosas.

—Pero...

La cuchara golpeó el fondo de la olla.

— ¡No! —Sus hombros se inclinaron hacia delante—. Tú no lo entiendes. Por favor, déjalo.

Isabella abrió la boca. Él nunca le había pedido nada por favor.

—De acuerdo —dijo en voz baja.

Se acercó a él, cogió una cebolla y empezó a pelarla. Los hombros de Edward se relajaron un poco y ella no dijo nada más.

La taberna era oscura y estaba llena de tipos que no parecían demasiado agresivos. Las tabernas de la zona de Clerkenwell, a pesar del ruido y el bullicio, no daban esa evidente sensación de amenaza que tan evidente era en otras, a causa de las miradas furtivas de los clientes y de sus manos que desaparecían de vez en cuando.

Isabella acarició la pistola que llevaba en el bolsillo. Al fin sacaría provecho a las lecciones que había tomado hacía tanto tiempo.

Edward lanzó una moneda sobre la mesa, y antes de que la joven se diera cuenta había dos cervezas frente a ellos. Sin pretenderlo, esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella cerveza tenía el mismo aspecto que la taberna. Turbia. Había algo flotando en el líquido que no deseó identificar.

El tabernero que les había servido la bebida permanecía de pie frente a la mesa, con un trapo sobre el hombro. Edward le tendió la mano y, cuando el hombre se la estrechó, le pasó unas monedas.

—Buscamos a un hombre. De su altura aproximadamente. Pelo castaño, ojos azules, con una cicatriz debajo de la barbilla.

—Puede que sepa de quién está hablando. ¿Qué quiere de él?

—Esta es su hermana. No ha ido por casa desde hace dos semanas y la familia está muy preocupada.

Isabella se percató de que el tabernero no se creía ni una sola palabra, pero tampoco tenía aspecto de que le importara.

—Mal asunto eso de preocupar a la familia. Un tipo que encaja con esa descripción estuvo aquí ayer. Habló con Denise. —Señaló a una mujer que llevaba un vestido ajustado—. Se fue con prisa.

Una vez que Edward le tendió al hombre otra moneda, éste se marchó y le dijo algo a Denise.

Edward se inclinó entonces hacia la joven.

— ¿Qué dicen mis ojos, Isabella?

Ella se movió para mirarlo. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y grisáceo.

—Dicen que estás intrigado.

—Vaya, Isabella. Estás perdiendo tu don. —Un leve desafío brilló en su mirada.

La joven tragó saliva.

—Dicen que estás a punto de besarme.

Una lenta sonrisa surgió en los firmes labios masculinos.

—Mucho mejor.

—Pero no necesitamos...

Su boca tomó la de Isabella interrumpiendo sus palabras y su lengua comenzó a jugar con la de ella mientras sus manos la atraían hacia sí. Edward nunca era torpe ni precipitado.

Siempre dominante. Siempre seguro de sí mismo.

Él se alejó de pronto e Isabella sintió un estremecimiento en sus extremidades. Con una sola maniobra podía reducirla a gelatina.

Debía rebelarse. Un fuego interior alimentó su determinación. Isabella le cogió por la parte delantera de la camisa, tiró de él e hizo todo lo que Edward le había enseñado. Lo atrajo hacia ella y se arqueó contra su cuerpo.

Cuando lo soltó, la joven respiraba con dificultad y Edward se quedó mirándola con un brillo de asombro en sus ojos verdes.

**Esta historia continuara…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Créditos: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la primera es de Anne Mallory y los personajes principales de S. M. **Yo solo dejo de hacer tarea.

Hola, yo de nuevo, se k deje k actualizaría, pero entre en un verano, ósea que sigo yendo a la escuela, como solo es una materia, espero actualizar más seguidito, gracias por sus comentarios por darse esos minutos y dejar una motivación para una nueva actualización, a y cada vez tenemos más alertas de historia y favoritos. Nos leemos después, saludos.

Arizona I.

_Debía rebelarse. Un fuego interior alimentó su determinación. Isabella le cogió por la parte delantera de la camisa, tiró de él e hizo todo lo que Edward le había enseñado. Lo atrajo hacia ella y se arqueó contra su cuerpo._

_Cuando lo soltó, la joven respiraba con dificultad y Edward se quedó mirándola con un brillo de asombro en sus ojos verdes._

.

.

.

— ¿Aún me necesitan por aquí? Roger me ha dicho que deseaban hablar conmigo, pero yo creo que quizá desean otra cosa —dijo una voz a su derecha.

Edward ignoró la voz y continuó mirándola, pero sus ojos se mostraron de nuevo indescifrables.

Isabella cogió su cerveza y le devolvió la mirada. El volvió finalmente la cabeza y le hizo señales a la mujer para que se sentara.

— ¿Querrá probar el sabor de otra mujer? Yo puedo dárselo — afirmó riendo socarronamente mientras se sentaba.

—Dicen que usted habló anoche con un hombre que tenía una cicatriz —comentó Edward con voz tensa.

Ella lo estudió.

—Sí, estuvo aquí. Lo llevé a casa conmigo.

— ¿Lo llevó a su habitación? Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Parecía bastante agradable. Un revolcón mediocre, pero la mayor parte de los días son así, ¿no? —Lo miró de arriba abajo—. Otros días prometen un poco más. No me importaría tenderme entre ustedes dos si prometen más de lo que han mostrado.

Isabella parpadeó.

— ¿Qué puede decirme de él? ¿A dónde se fue después? ¿Le dijo algo sobre dónde estaría?

—Se fue cuando tuvo lo que quiso, al igual que la mayoría. Dijo que volvería esta noche.

Pero no es la primera vez que alguien me hace esa promesa y no la cumple. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Hizo algo extraño?

—No dejaba de llamarme Tanya. Me pidió que le dijera que era un chico malo. Tuve que darle unos cuantos latigazos con su cinturón. Fue muy divertido. Me prometió más de lo mismo. — Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. La verdad es que no me importa cómo me llamen siempre que paguen. Lo de fustigarlo no me pareció mal.

— ¿Le pegó? —Isabella no estaba segura de qué la horrorizaba más.

—A algunos tipos les gusta. ¿De dónde ha salido usted? —La examinó y sus ojos se entornaron—. Ah, así que es una de ésas damas de la alta sociedad que se levantan las faldas por la aventura. —Se encogió de hombros—. Debería ocultar su acento.

Edward apretó el muslo de Isabella que se había tensado repentinamente.

—Gracias. —Le dio una moneda.

—Estaré aquí siempre que me necesiten. —Les lanzó una mirada maliciosa y se alejó despreocupadamente.

Una vez que abandonaron la taberna, Edward maldijo en voz alta.

—Sabía que estaríamos aquí.

—Quizá pensó que ya era hora de trasladarse a otro sitio.

—No. Da Revin no perdería la oportunidad de disfrutar de las actividades que ella ha descrito. No, según lo que dicen las notas del investigador. De algún modo, supo que íbamos a venir.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Tarde o temprano aparecerá, si es que no abandona Londres. Y Volturi también va tras él. Las carreteras estarán vigiladas.

— ¿No aplazarán el juicio de Seth entonces? Edward hizo una mueca.

—No. Tendremos que darnos prisa en aportar suficientes pruebas para que lo declaren inocente. Necesito visitar la prisión y darle el último lote de papeles a Tyler. Él se los entregará. Sólo espero que tu hermano utilice el cerebro para concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean las últimas tendencias de la moda.

Isabella miró bajo la cama. Sólo disponía de diez minutos para localizar el diario de Tanya.

Edward siempre cumplía con sus tareas rápida y eficazmente. Y Dios sabía que Tyler no malgastaba el tiempo con bromas.

Edward nunca ocultaba el diario entre sus pertenencias, como si no pudiera soportar esconderlo allí. Isabella había cometido el error de registrar sus cosas una vez y había comprobado que todas conservaban su cálido y protector olor.

Se agachó en el suelo y miró por debajo de la cómoda, con la mejilla pegada a la madera.

¡Sí, ahí estaba! Sus rodillas crujieron sobre las tablas de madera y estiró la mano, cogiendo el lomo de piel y deslizando el libro por el suelo.

En cuanto lo abrió, se quedó morbosamente absorta en la narración.

"Nos trasladaremos a un nuevo lugar para el verano. Será doloroso no verlo, no escuchar sus involuntarios gruñidos (¡Qué gran anhelo siento sólo al pensar en esa música! ¡Tan rara para él estos días!) y estar lejos de su estoica mirada, pero tenemos un nuevo candidato para cuando estemos fuera. Nada como nuestro pequeño vengador, pero suficiente para permitirnos jugar. Y un tentador paso en una nueva casta. No sé si merecerá la pena, pero C.F. asegura que sí.

Quizá podamos presentárselo a nuestro pequeño vengador, si todo va bien. A.F. está ansiosa por poner a prueba lo que le excita incluso antes de que hayamos domado y enseñado a cabalgar a éste. Ya veo desafío en la mirada del nuevo. Cree que está por encima del resto del mundo, pero pronto descubrirá que nosotras estamos por encima de todo".

Unos pasos alertaron a Isabella, que metió el libro con rapidez bajo la cómoda. Luego se levantó a toda prisa y se alejó del mueble.

Cuando Edward entró, posó de inmediato su mirada en ella.

—Una presencia tan hermosa en un dormitorio tan aburrido.

Isabella sonrió lo más alegremente que pudo.

—Ya veo que estabas buscando de nuevo el diario —se burló él.

La joven se limitó a guardar silencio. Edward se acercó a la cómoda y tiró el sombrero encima. Se volvió y se apoyó en el mueble, desabrochándose el puño de una manga mientras la observaba.

— ¿Ni una palabra de protesta? Estoy asombrado, Isabella.

Ella se rindió finalmente y abandonó su poco entusiasta interpretación.

— ¿Por qué? Conoces muy bien mi objetivo.

—Pero no la razón que hay tras él. Isabella cruzó los brazos a la altura de la cintura.

—Es interesante.

— ¿Las divagaciones de una loca?

—No sé si estaba loca, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que no era normal.

Una oscura sonrisa adornó los marcados rasgos masculinos.

—Muy pocos de nosotros lo somos.

—Esa no me parece una razón para no leer el diario —señaló frustrada—. Soy una mujer adulta. No me estás protegiendo de nada.

—Quizá no es a ti a quien proteja. —Lo dijo de un modo tan desenfadado mientras desabrochaba el puño de la otra manga que la joven tuvo que repetirse la frase mentalmente para comprenderla.

— ¿A quién protegerías? Tú no conoces a ninguna de las personas que aparecen en el diario de Tanya.

— ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que sí? ¿Que conozco a todas y cada una de las personas que aparecen? —Edward se acercó a ella y la rodeó. Isabella odiaba que hiciera eso. Le hacía sentir que no tenía el control y que era muy pequeña.

—Diría que estarías mintiendo.

— ¿No me creerías?

—Estarías mintiendo de cualquier forma. Ya fuera en eso o por no haberlo dicho cuando lo encontramos.

—Ah. —Edward pasó un dedo por su frágil cuello—. Y tú no perdonas con facilidad, ¿verdad, Isabella?

—No. —Era un defecto que nunca había sido capaz de superar.

—Todavía no has perdonado a James. O a tus padres. O a tu hermano pequeño. O a ti misma.

Se puso rígida.

—No tengo nada que perdonarme.

— ¿No?

—Estás cambiando de tema. ¿Sabes algo sobre ese libro?

—Mmm. Posiblemente. Posiblemente conozca prácticamente a todo el mundo que se menciona en él.

Isabella se dio la vuelta, pero él, de algún modo, volvía a estar tras ella, rozándole la oreja con los labios.

— ¿Qué dirías si eso fuera cierto? ¿Si supiera exactamente quién mató a todas esas mujeres y escogiera no permitir que soltaran a tu hermano?

Isabella se sintió de pronto terriblemente expuesta y vulnerable.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te sentirías traicionada? ¿Te has enamorado de mí, Isabella? —Sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de la joven y la atrajeron hacia sí.

— ¿Qué? —susurró ella. Era la única palabra que parecía capaz de pronunciar.

Sus labios le acariciaron el cuello.

— ¿Te has enamorado de mí, Isabella? —insistió.

Una repentina claridad atravesó su pánico.

—Tú, maldito bastardo. —Se soltó y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él—. Me estás poniendo a prueba. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es que no te he demostrado que soy digna de confianza? ¿No te he seguido ciegamente? ¡Incluso te he entregado mi virginidad!

— ¿Crees que busco a gente que me siga ciegamente? —Sus ojos eran indescifrables y oscuros. La estudiaban. La evaluaban.

—No lo sé. —Isabella deseaba gritar. Deseaba salir de allí. Qué derecho tenía ese completo canalla a...

—Ese beso en la taberna... ¿qué intentabas hacer?

— ¿Mi beso? ¡Tú siempre me besas así! Cómo osas... qué... cómo... cuándo... ¡ah!— Isabella se rindió a la necesidad de gritar—. Tendrás que internarme en un manicomio cuando todo esto acabe. ¿Vueles locas a todas las personas con las que trabajas? Apuesto a que se lo hiciste a Tyler. Parece que está a dos pasos de necesitar que le encierren. ¿Qué les pasa a Anthony, Frank, Ángela y la señora Clearwater?

—Nunca les hice nada. —El muy bastardo tenía el suficiente temple como para parecer divertido.

—Entonces, ¿soy yo la afortunada? ¡Oh, qué suerte para mí! Así que, ¿en qué quedamos?

¿Me estás poniendo a prueba o conoces a las personas del diario?

Edward apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el reloj que había en su cuarto.

—Te estoy poniendo a prueba, por supuesto.

—Siempre poniéndome a prueba. ¿Qué pasará... después?

El volvió a apoyarse sobre la cómoda y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, deslizando uno tras otro por los ojales, sin apartar la vista de ella.

— ¿Después?

Isabella mantuvo el contacto con sus increíbles ojos.

—Después de que Seth quede libre. O si... —Apretó los labios—. O si no lo liberan.

— ¿Estás preguntándome qué pasará entre nosotros dos en ese caso?

—Sí.

Edward la estudió durante un instante. Después, se inclinó hacia delante y le apartó un mechón de pelo que colocó con cuidado detrás de su oreja, demorándose en el lóbulo.

—Eso también será elección tuya. Yo no hago promesas. No puedo. Pero nunca te haré daño a propósito. Para algunos, la virginidad es algo sagrado. Yo, por mis propias razones, no lo concibo así. Valoro más las decisiones que una mujer toma que el actual estado de su castidad.

— ¿Te has acostado con muchas?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No tantas como veo reflejado en tu mirada. Me cuesta encontrar una mujer que despierte mi deseo.

— ¿Entonces, Jane...? —Isabella había estado deseando hacerle esa pregunta durante semanas.

Pareció divertido.

— ¿Tu doncella? No, no es de mi estilo en absoluto.

Isabella pensó en el gemido de placer que la doncella había emitido cuando ella estaba escuchando tras la puerta. La gran cantidad de información que él había conseguido.

—Ah, pero no me crees. —Le levantó la barbilla—. No hay forma de que pueda demostrarlo y tengo muy pocas razones para intentarlo a estas alturas. Aunque te desafío para que lo leas en mis ojos. Lo haces muy bien.

Isabella le miró a los ojos y vio el fuego y la verdad en ellos.

—No sé qué nos espera al final del camino, pero mi desafío hacia ti sigue ahí. —Sus labios rozaron los de Isabella—. ¿Continúas aceptándolo?

—Sí —susurró ella. Se debatía entre la confusión y la excitación. Deseaba entender a

Edward. Deseaba la calidez y la seguridad que sentía en su presencia. Lo deseaba a él.

Sólo tenía que ceder el control. Un detalle tan nimio. Un detalle tan importante.

Edward se deshizo de las ropas de ambos rápidamente, la empujó contra uno de los postes de madera de la cama con dosel y se meció contra ella mientras la besaba.

Él había tomado el control como lo había hecho siempre. Provocando y seduciéndola.

Tirando de sus hilos con fuerza. Exigiendo su respuesta. Respuestas que el cuerpo de Isabella estaba más que feliz de darle. Cuando la tensión empezó a ser insoportable, Edward la tendió sobre la cama y la cubrió con su poderoso cuerpo.

— ¿Qué ves ahora en mis ojos, Isabella? —Empujó entre sus muslos penetrándola lentamente. Isabella no podía pensar con claridad. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y enfocados.

— ¿Qué ves, Isabella? Vamos, no me hagas castigarte. —Edward retrocedió de forma que sólo una pequeña parte de su grueso miembro permanecía en el interior de la joven, trazando lentos círculos en la entrada a su cuerpo mientras Isabella se aferraba a las sábanas para evitar abrazarlo y obligarle a volver a hundirse en ella.

—Quiero saber qué ven esos maravillosos ojos Chocolate. —Le dio una rápida embestida, sólo hasta llenar la mitad de ella, e Isabella se quedó sin respiración. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta—. Dime, Isabella. Vamos, pequeña —la animó.

¿Qué intentaba hacerle decir? ¡A esas alturas, le diría cualquier cosa!

Edward avanzó hasta llenarla por completo y el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció violentamente. Las manos de Isabella, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, se hundieron en el sedoso y cobrizo pelo de su nuca. Él dejó de moverse, sometiéndola a otra forma de tortura. La joven intentó arquearse contra él, pero le resultó imposible. Edward estaba apoyado sobre las manos y tenía los músculos de los brazos hinchados y tensos, de modo que la parte superior del cuerpo de Isabella estaba libre, mientras que la parte inferior estaba bajo su total control.

La joven contrajo sus músculos internos alrededor del grueso miembro de Edward intentando desesperadamente que él continuara, haciendo intuitivamente lo único que podía hacer. Edward seguía inmóvil. Isabella intensificó la presión y luego relajó sus músculos, con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera perder el control y volviera a moverse.

De pronto, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y se rió en su oído mientras trazaba círculos con las caderas y hacía que se olvidase de contraer las finas paredes de su estrecho canal alrededor de su firme erección.

—Eres una mujer traviesa, Isabella Swan. Creo que tu atrevimiento debe ser premiado.

Pero primero tienes que responder a mi pregunta.

Volvió a penetrarla hasta lo más profundo. La oscuridad cubrió la visión de la joven durante un momento y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso. Edward retrocedió una vez más, de modo que quedó prácticamente fuera de ella. Un intenso y pulsante dolor recorría a Isabella con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de suplicarle que acabara con aquello. Que continuara.

Que le diera más.

De pronto, la lengua de Edward rodeó uno de sus pezones. Su áspera mejilla le rozó la garganta, la mejilla, mientras sus labios dejaban un ardiente rastro sobre ella y se posaban sobre su boca abierta. Isabella lo besó utilizando las técnicas que le había enseñado con el fin de atraerlo hacia ella. La lengua de Edward le invadió la boca y la reclamó. Con el movimiento, él se deslizó un poco más en su interior e Isabella intentó sujetarlo de nuevo con sus músculos internos.

Sin piedad, Edward alejó la boca de la suya e Isabella se encontró mirando unos ojos verdes brillantes, más brillantes de lo que jamás los hubiera visto, casi demasiado brillantes para mirarlos.

—Veo tu deseo. —Isabella se lamió los labios; podía sentir su sabor en ellos—. Y secretos aún fuera del alcance de mi comprensión.

—Sí. ¿Y?

No quería decir lo que creía ver. Sería demasiado embarazoso si se equivocaba.

— ¿Amistad?

Ahora, sólo parecía divertido.

— ¿Camaradería?

Sus labios se arquearon. Se inclinó hacia ella y su cálido aliento rozó su oreja mientras le succionaba delicadamente el lóbulo.

—Interesante. ¿Deseas tu recompensa? Su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

—Sí —jadeó Isabella.

Edward se movió en su interior con una suave embestida que hizo que su sangre corriera como lava por sus venas y que la llevó al borde de la locura. Volvió a moverse despacio hasta llenarla, hasta que ella pensó que la partiría en dos. Isabella sentía que las mejillas le ardían, su garganta estaba en llamas. No tardaría mucho en llegar al clímax.

— ¿Te gusta, pequeña? ¿Deseas que sea suave y lento o brusco y rápido?

Isabella volvió a contraerse alrededor de su miembro y algo salvaje resplandeció en los ojos masculinos. La joven no tuvo oportunidad de decir ni una palabra más antes de que él retrocediera y la penetrara rápida y profundamente. Una vez. Y otra. Isabella gimió algo o gritó algo cuando fue conducida al límite de sus sentidos y un placer absoluto inundó su cuerpo mientras Edward continuaba llenándola y acariciándola.

Y entonces Isabella pensó, que quizá... quizá había hecho una estupidez y se había enamorado.

Esta historia continuara…


End file.
